


Si Pudiera Volar

by messofgorgeouschaos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18th Century, Alpha Louis, Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Arranged Marriage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Miscommunication, Omega Harry, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 68,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messofgorgeouschaos/pseuds/messofgorgeouschaos
Summary: When Harry’s fiancé leaves him for his cousin, he looks the other way for the sake of his happiness. He’ll do anything to forget about him, including joining a monastery. It isn’t until his cousin’s former lover, a pirate, appears that he realizes everything is not as it appears, and an honest pirate might be the only person worthy of his heart.Or, a fic loosely based onCorazon Salvaje.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Hope you enjoy this fic. It's based on one of my favorite telenovelas, even though I didn't add all the same plot elements. I also want to say there's minor mentions of domestic abuse, death, and non con later on in the chapters. Feel free to message me as well for anything else that needs to be tagged. 
> 
> I also want to thank Sada, Ivy, Mary, Miriam, and anyone else who cheered me on while I wrote this! Title is just "If I Could Fly" in Spanish.

**Saint Dominic, 1745**

The crunch of the small twigs on the cobble path was the only sound in the quiet of the night.

The maid rushed to the cabin that sat at the top of the cliff, overlooking the gentle waves of the sea below. Her lungs were about to give out, but she was determined to reach her destination.

She felt the burn of the climb on her legs, her body barely able to keep up with her after the long day. But the cabin was finally in sight after a few more steps, a smile almost reaching her face as she saw it. With a deep cry, she gave a final leap towards it, trying to pick up her skirt as she was careful not to disturb the bundle in her arms.

“Lord Tomlinson?” she called out, knocking frantically against the grained wood. “Are you there, sir?”

The door opened to reveal a tall man, his piercing blue eyes full of concern. His dress shirt was undone at the buttons, the gentle breeze opening it further.

“Sarah?” he asked, the surprise evident in his voice. “What happened?” His eyes were fixed at what she was carrying.

“It’s Marie,” she sobbed, trying to balance the bundle in one hand as she wiped her cheek, “She went into labor early after suffering a fall. And…” she choked out a sob,” she didn’t survive, sir.”

His face hardened with hurt. “Marie is gone?” he whispered, his expression looking as if his heart breaking into a million pieces. “And the child?”

“Alive!” she cried. “And a boy. I have him here,” she said with a careful raise of her arms.

“Give him to me,” he ordered gently, both of his arms out to receive him.

Sarah watched as the alpha cried as he held his son. Holding the boy firmly with both hands, a tear rolled down his cheek as he looked down at his creation. The baby in turn had woken up with all the voices around him, blinking up at his father with a pair of blue eyes of his own.

“Oh, my darling,” he whispered. “He’s beautiful. And so quiet?” he asked with concern draping his voice.

“He didn’t cry once he was born,” she sniffled. “I thought he had died as well, but he simply didn’t cause a fuss. It made it easier to get him out of the house that way. Almost as if he knew what he had to do to survive.”

“And her husband?” he said as he clutched the baby tighter to his chest, almost as if that would protect him from the terror of the world. “Will he not suspect?”

The maid shook her head. “I told him the child did not survive as well,” her lip quivered as she looked at the child in his arms. “He didn’t even shed a tear. For his own wife! Or a child!”

“Not surprising from a man that beat her, Sarah,” he shook his head as he looked down at his son. A son born from genuine love.

“What’s happening?” a voice came from behind. A man slightly shorter than Lord Tomlinson emerged, and from his scent Sarah could tell he was a beta like her. He wore no shirt, bare chested as he went to stand next to him.

“Marie is gone, George,” Lord William turned to him. “But our child lives,” he said carefully handing the baby to him.

A small sob came from the beta, but quickly composed himself as he began to coo at the child.

“The baby needs to be fed, Lord Tomlinson,” Sarah whispered, a small smile on her face as she observed the men.

“Here,” he handed her a large bag of coins from his coat hanging near the door. “use this to find a nursemaid for him and keep him there for a few days. See that he is well cared for. I have to go back to Thornfield in the morning, but you know where George’s house is in town?” he continued when she nodded. “Take him there as soon as you can.”

“I shall do as you request,” she answered. “But I must say, my lord, the child has to have a name. Have you picked one?”

She watched as he carefully put a finger against his cheek, eyes wide as he stared up at George. “Louis. My Louis. One day, I hope I can give him my last name as well. But for now, he’s Louis.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Saint Dominic, 1767**

“Harry!” Gemma called from the stairs. “Will you please hurry down? The carriage is here!”

“And we don’t want to be late to this!” Anne added.

Harry chuckled. No, no he didn’t. Today the boat from France was arriving, and it was the start to the rest of his life.

Andrew had proposed marriage to him four summers ago, promising to marry him once he was done with his studies in Europe, even though everyone knew they were meant to be engaged since infancy. He still remembers how it was when he asked him to marry him. They went for a walk along the beachfront and ended up near the top of the cliffs overlooking the bay. Andrew asked for his hand as the sun was setting, and Harry happily accepted. He had wanted to kiss him, but Andrew said it was better to wait for their wedding before they got too far. Harry agreed, willing to wait for anything. 

And now the waiting was done; he would have a husband at last. He would meet with his fiancé today, and they would start the wedding preparations. With one final look in the mirror, admiring his blue coat with a twirl, he dashed out of his room and into the hallway.

“I’m here!” he called out, practically prancing down the stairs as he went to meet his family. His sister was dressed in a pale green dress, the draping sleeves ending in the ruffles. Their mother was standing next to her, in a deep red dress. Even if she was past the mourning period of their father, she still refused to wear brighter colors in her dressing. She decided her mourning period was for life, and Harry had to admit the dark colors did suit her.

“Are you excited?” Gemma asked, nudging his arm with her own as they walked towards the open door.

“Of course I am,” he giggled. “Now let’s get on! I don’t want to be late.”

As the three of them rode in the carriage to Thornfield Manor, Harry tried to calm the excitement that was mixing with his nerves. Would Andrew still like him? Had he changed in appearance? His letters had said he was in good health, so hopefully he still was.

“Do you think Andrew has changed much?” Gemma asked as she fanned herself, as if her thoughts were flying through Harry’s.

“He must have gotten taller since the last time we saw him,” Anne said, “just like Harry has.”

Harry tried to hide his smile, and as they continued to chat, he decided to focus on the view outside. The houses from town grew sparser, until there were only fields of grass. He quite liked his home in town, his neighbors and the townspeople always being delightful towards him as he grew older. That was the one thing he was going to miss once he moved to Thornfield; not being around the people he loved and cared for the most.

Andrew’s mother, Lady Catherine, would live with them, but his own mother and sister would continue to live in their home in town. He wouldn’t be able to see Niall, his beta friend who lived near the docks with his uncle, George Stevenson. He wouldn’t be able to visit Liam, an omega monk who spent his days reading books of nature and its wonders in the monastery. He had other friends he would miss from town, but Niall and Liam were his closest companions.

But, if this is what it took to get married, so be it. He was ready to be the perfect omega for his husband.

They arrived at Thornfield, the beautiful mansion that sat in the middle of lush fields against the grassy mountains in the background. Livestock could be heard in the distance as his family exited their carriage, a butler greeting them at the door.

“Good evening,” he bowed towards them. “Allow me to show you the sitting room Lady Catherine will see you in.”

“Thank you,” Lady Anne said.

They walked along the big house, Harry taking note of the newer furnishings. He visited Andrew’s mother last month and started to notice a few more pieces of art had been added to their walls since then. Judging from the news pieces Gemma read from Europe, this was probably considered the latest in décor. He knew he’d have to take note on how to decorate the house as well, if he was to be a good husband.

“Are you nervous, son?” Anne asked, resting her fan on her lap.

Of course he was. Should he not be?

“I am,” he said with a nod, “but excited as well.” How could he not be?

“Good,” she smiled, and they continued to wait. Gemma wasn’t one to sit around and do nothing, so she began to walk around the room, fanning herself as she looked out the window or ran a finger along the bookshelves, no doubt ready to tell Harry her judgment on the décor later.

Suddenly the door burst open, a lady walking in. She was an older woman, her hair greying in some places. An intricate piece of jewelry sat on her chest, the ember color almost matching the warmth of her eyes. Her rich blue silk dress ruffled as she rushed over to them.

It was Lady Catherine, Andrew’s mother. Harry couldn’t help being surprised at her conduct, given that every time he had seen her before she was calm and collected, rarely showing emotion. But her face displayed a mix of fear, tiredness, and sadness as she looked at all of them.

“Oh my dears,” she said as she caught her breath. “I’m so sorry.”

“Do not worry, Lady Catherine,” Anne said as she stood up to greet her. “We were not waiting long.”

“Oh no, Lady Anne,” the woman replied. “It’s so much worse than being late! I’ve come to warn you before they get here.”

“Warn us?” Gemma said. “Of what?”

“Of-

The doors opened again, and two men stepped forward.

The taller was definitely Andrew. His sandy hair and round face didn’t change much from how Harry remembered him, but he certainly was taller than before. He wore a deep brown hue of a jacket, gold threaded accents sewed into the delicate fabric. His facial expression didn’t match his mothers own, but that didn’t pacify Harry. Especially when he noticed there was a man attached to his arm.

The color drained from Harry’s face as he realized who it was, recognizing the dark black hair and fluttering blue eyes.

Charles Brandon, a distant cousin that on occasion Harry and Gemma played with as children, now obviously grown. He would go back and forth between Saint Dominic and England in his youth, never liking his time on the island and begging to go back home. He didn’t enjoy the sea or the air or anything in the Caribbean really, saying it was beneath the elegance of Europe that he had grown accustomed to. So it was always assumed he would retire there to find a husband, far away from the island he cursed into existence whenever he could.

In short, he was a spoiled brat that thought he was the best thing that was born to world.

What was Andrew doing with him on his arm?

“Good afternoon,” the alpha declared. “Lady Anne, Lady Gemma, Lord Harry, I would like to introduce you to my husband to be, Charles.”

“Husband to be?” Gemma repeated loudly.

No. This couldn’t be happening. Not like this. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, and he felt short of breath.

“My dear cousins,” Charles smiled fondly, “It is wonderful to see you again. Now you find me engaged to this handsome man.”

“But, Charles,” Lady Anne said. “Were you not to stay in England?”

“I met him in London,” Andrew explained. “while I was visiting his family’s estate in Bath. And I fell in love with him as soon as our eyes met. I had to propose, and I insisted we come back here to marry and start a family.”

“And how could I refuse a man with such wealth?” Charles laughed. “There was no question we would go wherever he pleased.”

Wealth. That’s exactly why Charles would choose to marry a man he just met, even though the omega had gotten plenty of marriage proposals in his lifetime. But of course, a man with immense wealth comes along and suddenly Charles is smitten.

“Well I’m still famished from the ship, darling,” Charles said. “Shall we retire to our rooms?”

“I believe we shall,” Andrew smiled. “I hope to catch up with you all at a later time, but as you can see the voyage has made us weary. If you excuse us.”

Harry slowly sat down as they walked out, the doors shutting behind them.

“Again,” Lady Catherine said. “I am so sorry.”

“Did he not remember he was already engaged to Harry?”

“I told him!” the older woman said. “I took him aside once his husband went upstairs, and I scolded him right there.”

“And what did he say?”

“He said he hadn’t thought about Harry, but he knew he would be able to forgive him. Since it was his nature.”

Nature? Of course. Harry the humble one, willing to step aside and be looked over by his own fiancé. No. He couldn’t let the townspeople see him this way.

“Well, Lady Catherine, I shall not be forgiving him. You see, this has actually been a blessing.”

“A blessing?” Anne asked, eyeing him.

Harry nodded. “I have been wanting to join the monastery for some time now, and now that Andrew has released me from a pending wedding, I am free to pursue my true calling. I want to become a monk and join the monastery.”

“The monastery?” Anne yelped.

“Yes,” he nodded, his mouth running on its own at the moment while his head still adjusted to the news, “I have a friend who lives there, and he has been telling me of the wonders of doing my vows there. I think now would be the perfect time to do so.”

“The monastery?” Gemma whispered. “Are you mad, Harry?”

Of course not. His heart was breaking.

“I’m not, Gems,” he smiled, turning to Lady Catherine. “Do give them my congratulations. I wish them the best in their marriage.”

The old lady nodded with sad eyes as she hugged him goodbye.

Harry was quiet in the carriage ride home, his sister and mother sharing glances as they let him be.

And once he reached his own rooms, he broke down.

~

The next few days were spent in tears, and barely able to keep anything in his stomach. Luckily, his mother had his meals brought up to his room, even if he wasn’t in the mood to eat anything. His mind was only on one setting: the utter devastation of heartbreak.

As he ate his breakfast, trying to nibble on a slice of bread, he thought about what had happened. He didn’t imagine this scenario at all. In fact, there was no other possible scenario. Andrew had said in his last letter that he was looking forward to coming back to Saint Dominic to begin their courtship, but that was more than at least two months ago. His letters stopped after that, no matter how many more Harry continued to write.

That must have been the time that Charles entered his life, effectively erasing and replacing Harry.

It still broke his heart to think of it, and he couldn’t fathom a world where he wasn’t married to his alpha. Now the entire town would know what happened once Andrew presented them into society, since their own engagement was very well known. Harry knew he couldn’t walk down the streets again without the pity of others enveloping him with every look they gave him.

That’s where the monastery came in. He hadn’t put much thought to it, but it was the only idea that came into his mind as he tried not to break down in front of Lady Catherine. He knew Liam would be ready to help him, even if he knew why he was planning to join.

Still, he wished he could end up with a husband like he always planned. But who would take him now? Him, someone who cared more than what an alpha wanted him for. He knew Andrew would have treated him with respect, and hopefully some love added in somewhere. There was never going to be anyone like Andrew. His heart could only weep at the loss.

A maid interrupted his thoughts, opening the door and peering in.

“Sir? I have come to take your breakfast tray. And to inform you that Sir Niall and Brother Payne are here to see you.”

The mention of his friends brought a small smile to his face. “Send them right up then,” he said as he handed the tray to her and began to put on his robe. He waited on his bed while she left, fiddling with his thumbs.

“Harry?” they knocked before opening his door.

“Come in,” he sniffed.

Two men walked in. Both had brown hair, but that was the only similarity. Niall was wearing a normal shirt and orchid vest, dressed in the latest fashion. Liam was standing next to him in the monk outfit, a brown robe complete with a sisal rope tied around his waist. If he were out in the streets, his hood would be up as well. But both friends looked at him with kindness on their faces as they rushed over to greet him, quickly giving them hugs.

“We’ve been worried about you,” Liam said. “We asked Gemma what happened when we saw her in the market, but she said it would be better if you told us so you can get a good cry out of it.”

And his sister wasn’t wrong. He swallowed before beginning.

“He’s going to marry another man,” he wailed as he covered his face with his hands, sobbing into them.

“He what?” Niall said as took out a handkerchief and brought it to his face. “I’ll kill him. Liam won’t have the heart to do it with his piety, but I have nothing holding me back.”

“I might make an exception,” Liam said as he wrapped an arm around him. “What happened, Harry? I thought Andrew had proposed to you?”

“He did,” Harry sniffed. “But he either forgot about it or chose to ignore it and proposed to another man instead. They even have a date for their wedding: four weeks from tomorrow.”

“I’m so sorry, Harry,” Niall whispered. They sat in silence as Harry continued to weep quietly. Once he felt his tears had run out, he took a deep breath and announced his other plan.

“I’m going to join the monastery,” he declared. “I’m going to join Liam in the monastery. I plan to tell Father Thomas this week so I can enter as soon as possible.”

“Oh not you too,” Niall groaned. “It’s bad enough I lost Liam to the church, but now my other best friend?”

“It’s not as if we don’t see Liam anymore,” Harry said. “We go visit him once a week.”

“But now I won’t have anyone to go out with.”

“Niall,” Harry said. “You hate going to gatherings anyway.”

“But I’m still forced to go sometimes. Now who will I talk to?”

“You’ll figure something out,” Harry answered. Liam still hadn’t said anything, sitting next to him in silence.

“Li?” he nudged him.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why?”

“Because you shouldn’t become a monk just because you got your heart broken! That’s not a good reason and you know it. You’d be leading a false life, not one of piety.”

Harry sighed. “Don’t you see Liam? It’s the only way I won’t be looked at with pity. If people assume our engagement ended because I wanted to become a monk, then it wouldn’t look suspicious that Andrew is marrying someone else.”

“Or,” Niall cut in, “you can just let the townspeople know how much of a brute Andrew is for doing this to you.”

“And I don’t think you would be met with pity, Harry,” Liam added. “I think if they see Andrew with his new husband, and you by yourself, they could put two and two together and see that he replaced you. That might even bring some new alphas interested in you.”

“But I don’t want their pity,” he sniffed. “Everyone knew I was engaged to him. Everyone would ask me when Andrew was coming back to finally hold out wedding. And to leave me for my own cousin no less? No.”

Liam and Niall shared a look, the worry still on their faces.

“I need something to occupy my mind,” Harry pleaded. “I’ve almost gone mad from the rage in my heart, and I cannot stay here any longer,” he looked between them. “Please. I can’t do this without knowing I’ll still have you too by my side.”

“Of course,” Liam said. “I might not agree, but at least I’ll be living with you now.”

“And I’ll come visit you both more often,” Niall said.

“Thank you both,” he whispered. “I knew you’d understand.”

~

“Captain? I think I found him.”

The alpha turned around to find his first mate, Zayn, standing behind him with a map in his hands.

“Have you now?” he said as he motioned for him to take a seat. They were in a bar in Tortuga, resting the crew for the night before they sailed further. The waitress had brought them a few bottles of rum, on the house of course since the owner was a long time friend, and the captain was more than happy to forget his troubles in a drink for a night.

“My sources tell me he boarded a boat in La Rochelle, and it was headed for somewhere in the Caribbean.”

“Which is why we’re here in the first place,” the alpha deadpanned.

The other alpha ignored his interjection. “However, I got word where exactly the boat was headed, and he hasn’t been seen anywhere else since. He is most likely still on the island.”

“And which island would that be, Master Malik?”

“Saint Dominic,” he answered.

The captain frowned. “Why does that name sound familiar?”

“It’s a small British island near the Jamaican islands,” Zayn answered, laying down his map in front of them and pointing the island out. “Population of a few thousand, mostly wealthy families with some connections to the crown or other royalty.”

The alpha tried to think. The name, the place, the description all seemed familiar, but nothing appeared in his head.

“That might be where his family lives. His cousins, the Styles family. If I remember correctly,” he muttered. “And you’re sure he’s there?”

Zayn nodded. “Positive, captain.”

“Well,” he grinned, his gold earring shining in the candlelight. “I believe we are to make port Saint Dominic. Tell the lads we sail there in a fortnight. I have some things to take care of beforehand.”

“Aye, captain.”

~

“Harry?” a gentle voice came from the door. “May we come in? Mr. George is here as well.”

Harry smiled. He was in the library, the sun already set as candles were lit around the house.  “Of course, mother.”

She smiled softly, closing the door behind her as Gemma followed her in.

“Hello, Harry,” the old man smiled. “I heard about what happened and I’m very sorry for all of that.”

“Thank you, Mr. George. But you need not worry, I am going to become a monk.”

“So I’ve been told,” he said as he shared a look with his mother. Mr. George had been a family friend since Anne arrived in Saint Dominic with her two children. This was where she chose to retire once their father died, and he had been a constant companion for her and Lady Catherine through the years. His easy beta personality made him easy to talk to, and Harry was very grateful for his presence as he grew up.

“Will you join us by the fire here?” she said once they were comfortable in their seats.

Harry nodded, putting his book down as he walked over and sat in a chair.

“I’ve been meaning to speak to you about this monastery business,” Anne began.

“My mind is made up,” he said. “I already met with Father Thomas yesterday and he said I can move in whenever I’d like.”

He didn’t include the fact that Father Thomas was very skeptical in his decision, but still allowed him to join.

“Harry,” Anne said softly. “I don’t want you to throw your life away like that. You will find someone else, another alpha, who will make you very happy and want to marry you.”

“But I want to join the monastery,” he insisted. 

“I would believe you, sweetheart,” she said, “if you had not spent your entire childhood dreaming of marrying Andrew and starting a family of your own. Dreaming of how you would decorate the house for your alpha, how many pups you would have, how you planned to raise them together. Those dreams don’t go away over night, my son.”

Harry’s throat felt tight as he listened to what she described, not being able to deny how much he had wanted that. Still wanted that. But it was too late for him; his mind was set. There would be no other way to escape the pity of the town. 

“I’m your mother,” she said, as if she could read his face. “I know my children.”

“I agree with your mother, Harry,” George said. “I know how much you looked forward to being married, and this doesn’t look like the best life for you.”

“I so appreciate your concern, Mr. George, but I have made my decision. I am joining the monks.”

He watched as the three of them looked at each other.

“And I'm still wondering whether or not we should go on our holiday," Anne said. “I would still want to visit you during your first weeks there, even if I do not agree with it.”

Long before Andrew came back to Saint Dominic, Anne and Gemma were planning a trip to Italy for a month. They would visit some old friends, and meet more of society.

“Go to Rome,” Harry smiled. “I'll be fine here at the monastery, and I'll have Mr. George in case on anything."

“I have been wanting to see the art exhibits,” Gemma commented. 

“Well,” Anne sighed. “It’s decided then. Though I still wish you'd reconsider becoming a monk, Harry."

“I’ll be visiting you when I can, Harry,” George said. “And I’ll be writing to your mother with any updates.”

~

The next morning, a maid came to deliver something as Harry was dressing himself.

“A letter arrived to you, sir. From Thornfield."

“Thornfield?” he asked as he rushed over to get it.

He flipped the cover to see the inscription. Lord Tomlinson’s seal.

A letter from Andrew. Had he written to say he was wrong to marry Charles and wanted him back instead? It was pathetic, but he couldn’t deny the secret hoped he had within him. That this was just a nightmare he needed to wake up from.

_Harry,_

_My mother told me you are to join the monastery. I will say, it gives me great pleasure to know. I will admit, I felt rather awkward about our situation but now knowing this was your choice all along, I applaud you for it and I wish you all the best in your new life. Let me or Charles know if you are in need of anything._

_Andrew Tomlinson_

Harry was still. Nothing would save him now.

~

A month had passed since Harry walked up the large gates of St. Augustine, his travel bag in hand as he looked up at the large monastery. It was an old building, the grey stone aging. Statues of angels were carved into the side, almost as if they were looking down on him before he entered.

His robes were a plain brown shade, a thin sisal rope tying the garment at his waist, matching Liam’s in every way. The hood could be worn as well, but he preferred to have it down. But if he were to go to the market, then he must put on his hood. He would wake up early with the rest of the monks, go to prayer, read from the sacred book, and go about his day. He chose to read or sew.

Lady Anne and Gemma went as planned to spend a few weeks in Italy, enjoying a holiday away from the town. He read their letters during his breaks, smiling to himself as they described the art they encountered. At least they were having a good time.

Life of a monk wasn’t too bad. He made some friends within other monks, keeping to themselves as they went to prayers or did their studies. It served as an excuse to not attend Andrew and Charles’ wedding, but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t hear the gossip about it.

Niall came to visit the day after, surely to tell him how it went. They walked along the gardens as they talked.

“I wasn’t even supposed to go,” he explained. “But my uncle caught a chill and had to stay home, so I was to go in his place. The entire town must have been there, given how there was barely room to sit anywhere. It was a grand wedding. Andrew looked handsome in his outfit, while Charles walked the aisle by himself in a white suit. Father Thomas performed the ceremony. Food was fine. People awed, the usual.”

“That’s good then,” Harry said. Did Andrew even imagine what their own wedding would have looked like and compared it to his actual one? Was Harry even a thought in his mind anymore?

“Does it still hurt?” Niall asked.

Harry looked over at him, giving him a small shrug. “Time heals,” he answered. “I think I like my life here. It’s peaceful, and gives me things to do.”

“Do you really?”

No. Not really. He missed his home, his bed, his books, his family. But he needed somewhere to be.

“Harry?” Liam called out as he walked over. “Father Thomas wants to speak to you.”

Harry frowned. “Now?”

“Now. I’ll stay with Niall,” he said as he waved him off.

“If you wish,” Harry said before walking away. Why did Father Thomas want to speak to him? Had he done something wrong? They had had weekly talks since he arrived, and he thought they were all pleasant.

He knocked on the large wooden door, hearing a voice telling him to enter. Father Thomas was sitting at his desk, hands carefully folded in front of him. His gray hair was cut short around his face, the top of his head left bare. Harry knew he’d eventually have to cut his own like that, but the Father had instructed him not to do so until he took his vows.

“You sent for me, Father?” he asked carefully.

“Yes, son. Please take a seat,” he motioned to the seat in front of him. 

Harry did as he was told, placing his hands in his lap as he sat on the sturdy wooden chair.

“I’ve been observing you for a past few weeks you’ve been staying with us,” he began. “And I have to say you have made St. Augustine a brighter place. You keep us in good spirits when needed, and your life is devoted to making things better for others.”

He had hoped he was making a good impression on them during his stay. There were friends he intended to make, but Liam was most helpful throughout it all. “Thank you, Father.”

“However,” he continued. “I am able to tell when people perform their tasks out of duty, or simple want. And I fear you are only here because of duty.”

His eyes darted to his hands, suddenly interested in one of the loose threads of his rope. “I assure you I’m not, Father.”

“Harry,” he said. “I know you were engaged to Lord Tomlinson. It is not my fault I hear of gossip, but I did just perform his marriage to an omega that was not yourself. So, given that information, I believe there is an ulterior motive for why you want to be here.”

Harry stayed silent, not meeting his eyes.

“Something tells me this isn’t your true calling, and never was.”

It wasn’t.

“I think I would be well suited here,” is all Harry could say.

“I’ll tell you what,” the priest said as he cleared his throat. “I’ll let you go back home for one or two weeks. Think about what you want to do with your life in that time, and if your life is to be spent within these walls of sanctuary. If not, I will understand.”

Harry had a feeling that the latter is what Father Thomas wanted. But he was right. It wasn’t his calling and he shouldn’t try to convince himself otherwise. But what else was he to do when his world was turned upside down? He sighed. “I agree to your terms, Father.”

The priest smiled. “Excellent. I believe this will be beneficial to you, Harry.”

“We shall see then,” Harry smiled, bowing slightly before he walked away.

Harry walked back to the gardens, seeing Niall and Liam sitting on a bench in the shade of a tree.

“What did Father Thomas say?” Liam asked as they both stood up.

“Are you still to be a monk?”

“I should have more time to think about my decision, and it’s better if I do so in my own home,” he sighed. “If you don’t mind, boys, I’m would like to take an afternoon nap.” 

“Of course,” Niall nodded. “I guess I will be seeing you in town this week then. Send word when you want me to come over, or call at my home whenever you’re free.”

“Thank you, my friend,” Harry said warmly.

He wanted to think of what would happen if he wasn’t accepted into the monastery; if he was forced to pick up the pieces of where his life was left. Maybe he didn’t need to think of what the townspeople thought.

For now, he needed some sleep.

~

The next day, his belongings were packed in a bag and a carriage was waiting outside the gates to take him back to his home. Father Thomas was there to see him off, accompanied by a few other monks that included Liam.

“Goodbye, Harry,” he said as he gave him a hug. “I am sure you will find what you’re looking for in these weeks away.”

“I hope I do, Father.”

“And I’ll come visit you when I can,” Liam said as he hugged him as well.

Harry waved as the carriage sped off, the stone walls turning into the grassy jungle of vines. Since St. Augustine was just on the outskirts of the city, it didn’t take long to be back in town and to see the familiar houses pass by.

Soon he was in front of his house and unloading his bags, taking a deep breath before he went inside. “Back to reality,” he murmured, opening the door to look around.

The house looked the same as he remembered, not that anything should have been out of place in their absence. Some servants were running around, pausing to greet him.

“Mr. Harry,” one of the maids exclaimed. It was Amelia, one of their oldest employees, and one of the kindest women he knew. Her dark brown hair was now mixed with white strands in her age, but her smile was still the same as it was when she started to work for them over ten years ago. “You have come back?”

“Yes,” he nodded. “I’m sorry I could not send word earlier, but this was very short notice. And my stay here might be temporary, but most likely not.”

“Ah I see,” the old woman said. “Well you do know your mother and sister still have a few weeks until they come back home.”

“I am aware,” he sighed. “It will just be me for now.”

“Then I shall have fresh sheets put on your bed, sir,” she smiled. “Cook should be around, so please ask her to make something if needed.”

“I won’t trouble her, Amelia. Just let me know when my room is ready and I’ll be out of your way.”

The maid only shook her head with a laugh before walking away.

~

Harry took another nap once his bed was ready and awoke to the gentle rain against his window. He went over to shut the drapes, yawning in the process. There was no way he could sleep through the night now.

“I need a book,” he muttered, running his hands through his hair. He had managed to read all the books he had brought to St. Augustine, and had he stayed longer the servants would have sent another of package of books to last him for the next month.

The package was probably stored in one of the empty rooms of the house, so he decided to take make his way over there.

The room was dark, except for the open window letting in the moonlight and rain.

“I can’t see anything,” he murmured. He felt around until he found a lamp, quickly lighting it.

“Who are you?” he heard a voice.

“Ah!” he screamed, backing away, his hand to his chest. He grabbed the nearest object and thrust it towards him. There was a man standing there, his face illuminated by the candlelight. A handsome man too, in his limited experience. The man had feathered, caramel hair, piercing blue eyes that felt like they were staring into his soul. He sniffed the air, the musk of the salty sea air and pine wood filled his lungs. An alpha. “Who are you?” he whispered, his voice surprisingly calm even to his own ears. “And why are you here?”

There was no reason to be calm in this situation. There was an alpha in his house, an alpha that could easily take him and do what he pleases to an unbonded omega like himself. His mother had given him too many warnings in his youth about the only thing that alphas were looking for, and he certainly knew this alpha was capable of doing what he wants.

But even at the base of his stomach, he felt no fear when he looked at him. Something wasn’t right.

“Calm down,” the man looked him over slowly, eventually meeting his eyes. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost. There’s nothing to fear.”

Harry frowned. “I’m not afraid.” And there was some truth to that.

“Where is Charles?” the alpha asked, his voice a raspy velvet that sent a shiver up Harry’s spine.

“Charles?” Why was this alpha asking for Charles?

“Is this not the Styles residence?” the man said.

“What?” Harry asked. How did he know his last name?

The alpha rolled his eyes. “Do I really have to repeat myself every time I say something?”

Harry swallowed, the candelabra still in his hand as he pointed it at him. “He’s my cousin,” he answered. The man might have had a threatening gaze, but his voice or body language didn’t make Harry want to run and hide. He looked like he could though, but wondered why he was so calm now. He didn’t see a weapon in his hand either. Again, what did this man have to do with Charles?

“Ah, so you must be Harry,” he said. Before Harry could reply with shock, the alpha continued. “Can you tell him I came for him?”

Harry felt himself fish mouthing, still reeling from having an unknown alpha scent so close to him and yet not being afraid. He didn’t even want to think of how the alpha someone knew his name. “I will do no such thing,” he huffed.

The man rolled his eyes again. “I didn’t know monks could be so angry.”

“How dare you-

“And,” the man cut him off as he stepped closer, “I didn’t think they could look so pretty.”

Harry felt a blush rise on his face. “You don’t mean that.” It wasn’t possible that this handsome alpha could have complimented him. This must be a dream.

“Are you really a monk?” the alpha asked, looking him over again as if he wanted to make sure.

“I am going to be,” he said. “I have yet to take my vows.”

“Well,” he smiled. “I don’t understand how someone so handsome is going to waste his life as a monk when you could be an alpha’s pretty omega for the rest of your life. I’m sure you can easily find a husband.”

“How dare you,” Harry whispered again. The boldness was apparent.

“I’m sorry if the truth offends you, love,” the man said with a smirk.

“I think it’s best you leave, sir,” he declared, “before I call the servants.”

“Oh I’m so frightened,” the alpha chuckled. “Well, tell Charles I was here, and I’ll be waiting for him. And as for you,” he said with a smirk, “I hope you have a blessed night, Saint Harold.”

Before he could respond, Harry watched the man slip out the window onto the balcony. He rushed over, hoping to see which way he came, but he disappeared into the night. The rain drops lightly hit his head as he looked around, swallowing hard as before he took a few calming breaths.

What did Charles have to do with this man? Surely, he must be mistaken. Maybe this was all a dream, anyways. Yes. He still had to wake up from his nap.

Without grabbing the books he came for, he rushed out of the room and ran to his own, locking the door behind him. He needed to wake up from this nightmare, dream, whatever it was. Now.

~

“I saw a man last night,” Harry murmured.

Too afraid to be in his house alone, he decided to go to Niall’s home the next morning and spend the day there. Not that he expected the alpha to come back again, but he didn’t want to spend another second in that empty house thinking he could.

They decided to go to the beach, and were currently laying down in the sand in the shade of a palm tree as they watched the clouds go by, the waves crashing against the shore in the distance.

Harry kept trying to push away the image of the handsome alpha from last night, but when a cloud started to form of his face, complete with an earring, he had enough. He needed to tell someone.

Niall gasped as he sat up. “Harry! Finally, you’ve been knotted!”

“What?” he shouted, knowing his cheeks were bright red and he could not blame it on the sun. “I did no such thing!”

“Oh,” Niall grumbled as he laid back down, “I’m telling you. Life would be a lot more pleasurable if you gave up whatever notion you have of virginity. How else do you think I gain inspiration for my novels?”

Niall wrote erotic stories in his spare time, selling them to other nobles to make a quick penny. He was quite popular in town for them, and he was even given some offers to write professionally. But he declined on the notion of having enough money to maintain himself already, and he knew he’d be forced to stop writing erotica if he were to become a serious author.

“What would be the fun in that?” he had said when he told them.

“I take my suppressants for a reason,” Harry said simply. The suppressants were imported from a special company in Europe, and only allowed for unbonded omegas. Once he was married, if he was ever going to marry, the company would be forced to stop selling them to him as he was now allowed to go into heats for his alpha. A stupid law, but one he could not change. “I won’t stop taking them until I am married to a husband that I love. And as I’ve been telling you for years, you don’t need physical ‘inspiration’ to write about… that.”

Niall shrugged. “I’m a hands-on researcher, just like Liam. But instead of feeling up plants, I do that to others. With their enthusiastic consent of course.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “My point still stands. I’d rather wait for my husband.”

“And if you become a monk, then you’ll never have a husband.”

Harry sighed. “I know. But I won’t find love again, so the life of a monk is better for me.”

“Come on, Harry,” he said as he rolled over to face him. “I know you’ve wanted a family all of your life, you can’t deny that. The life of the monk is in no way suited for you.”

The omega knew that knew that. Of course he knew that. “But Andrew was the man I was to marry.”

“And there are always going to be more alphas in the world! If you just let go of Andrew, you’d see there are plenty of others who would love to dote on you.”

He hated to admit when Niall was right. Logically, Andrew wasn’t his only chance at love in the world. But his life felt so secure and planned with Andrew, and now he just felt emptiness and uncertainty at how his life would be.

“I know,” he said softly. He didn’t feel like talking much about that anymore, so he was glad when Niall remembered what they were talking about in the first place.

“You’ve veered off course again, Harry. You said you saw a man?”

“Oh, right,” he cleared his throat. “I went up to one of the rooms last night to find some of the books I ordered and as I lit a candle, a man appeared.”

“Ohhh,” Niall cooed. “Was he dashing? Ready to sweep you off your feet?”

Harry rolled his eyes again. “This isn’t one of your romance books, Niall.”

“You only wish it were though,” he smiled. “But you’re avoiding the question. Was he handsome or not?”

Harry blushed.

“So he was,” Niall chuckled, “how interesting.”

“I find a strange alpha in my house in the middle of the night and all you can think about is how handsome he was?” he huffed.

“What was his name?” Niall continued.

“I didn’t ask.”

“As a smitten omega would say,” he giggled. “How did he look like?”

“Well,” Harry began. “He had very blue eyes, almost rivaling the sky. Slim, muscular by the way his shirt looked. The fabric was clinging to his body since it was wet from the rain. His hair was a soft brown shade, like the chestnuts we eat at Christmas. And his face was…” he trailed off as he noticed how Niall was looking at him. “What?”

A wide smirk sat on the Irishman’s face. “How badly did you want him to knot you right there and then?”

“I need another best friend,” Harry grumbled as he rolled over on his back.

“I’m just saying,” Niall explained. “You haven’t even told me what made you so scared of him. You just described how he looked, and you didn’t even catch his name.”

“That doesn’t mean anything,” he grumbled.

“If that keeps your horses happy,” Niall laughed. 

But there was another thing he forgot to mention. “Oh. He was asking for Charles.”

“Charles?” he frowned. “What would he want with him?”

“I don’t know. Maybe one of Charles’ friends that we don’t know about. But he seemed to know our relation since he knew my name, which is probably why he was there in the first place.”

“You always said he had questionable ones in back on the continent.”

Harry shrugged, continuing to watch the clouds.

~

After Niall left, Harry walked along the beach until he reached the cliff. The familiar cliff that held so many memories. He didn’t think he would return to it with a broken heart, and wearing monks clothing.

As he stared into the sea, watching the waves rise and fall as the sun started to set in the background, all he could do was let his mind wander. Why did Andrew choose Charles? Out of all people, why him? Why did he not just come back home and marry him like they were supposed to?

All his life. He knew he was promised to be Andrew’s omega for life. And it was pulled from him without warning, without a caring for own heart. With not even a sliver of respect to him. It only let his quiet rage seep within him, but he knew it was useless to let it out. Andrew was with Charles now, and nothing in the world could change that. Nothing.

“Hello,” came a familiar voice.

Harry yelped and stepped forward, almost falling over the cliff. A hand grabbed his bicep, pulling him back. He watched as rocks fell to the water, the fall clearly great. But there was a strong grip on his arm.

The adrenaline of almost falling still rushing, he turned to see who it was.

The man from the room. He was wearing a plain white shirt now, the strings open even farther to reveal his tanned chest. In his hand he held a fat cigar, puffing away as he felt his eyes tracing over him again. It brought goose pimples to his flesh, knowing an alpha was looking at him like that.

“You again,” he gasped, still holding his chest.

“I save your life and not even a thank you?” the man remarked. “I thought you would have better manners, Saint Harold.”

“Don’t call me that,” he huffed, turning back to face the sea. “Now please leave me alone. You nearly scared the life out of me.”

He watched the alpha give him a frown. “I didn’t know monks would be so angry all the time as well.”

“I’m not angry,” Harry murmured. “I’m allowed to be sad.”

“And why would you be sad?”

Why did this alpha even care? Harry thought about explaining his sorrows to this stranger. It’s not as if he would ever see him again, and he felt like he needed to tell someone else at the moment.

“My fiancé left me,” he said simply. “Left me to marry another man. In fact, he proposed to me on this very spot a few summers ago.”

“Really?” the alpha seemed to have genuine concern in his voice. “I’m sorry.”

Having this alphas pity wasn’t so bad.

“Now you know my shame, Mr.-“ he left the question in the air. He might as well know the name of this mystery man.

“Louis.”

“And your last name?”

“I don’t have one.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Everyone has a last name, Mr. Louis.”

“Well I don’t have the privilege of having one, your highness,” he jeered. “Not everyone is born in an upper class with a name. Some of us our born without parents and given nothing in life.”

Harry felt his heart sink. “You’re a bastard?”

Louis smiled. “I am. I have no idea who my father is, or where I come from. So, I’m just Louis. If that’s enough for you.”

“That’s more than enough,” Harry said softly. They stayed in silence as they watched the waves.

“As much as I enjoy your riveting conversation, Saint Harold,” the alpha said after a while. “If you excuse me, I must be going.”

“I shall too,” he answered. He preferred to be back at his home before the sun went down.

“Well I’ll allow you to leave first so you don’t think I’ve been following you anywhere.”

“You haven’t? I don’t see why I had to see you again.”

“As a matter of fact, no. I believe I lived on this island when I was younger, and I’ve been walking around it to see if I can remember any of it.”

Harry frowned, looking back before he walked away. “You did? Well I hope you find what you’re looking for then, Mr. Louis.” And without another word, he walked off in the direction of his home. Hopefully, Louis would find what he needed off this island, and he’d never have to see his pretty face again.

~

“I found out his name,” Harry said. He went to Niall's house the next day with Liam, all of them sitting down to share breakfast together. “The alpha from the other night? His name is Louis.”

“Louis.”

The monk gasped as he said his name though, putting down his fork as he frowned. “There are rumors that Captain Louis of the Flying Sparrow is in these waters,” he said. “One of my sailor friends told me so. Said there was a sighting of him off the coast of Hispaniola.”

Harry blinked. “Who is that?”

“You don’t know about Captain Louis?” Niall asked.

The omega shook his head. “No? Should I?”

“It’s rumored that he’s a blood thirsty pirate. I’ve seen him once,” Liam said. 

It was Niall’s turn to frown as he turned to look at him. “When?”

“When I was coming back from Madrid, our ship was commandeered. Captain Louis boarded it, and that’s when I saw him. He wore a featured hat, and the most expensive looking coat I’ve ever seen. I think it was a red color if I remember correctly,” he murmured. “Anyways, he had his crew round us all up and even pointed his sword at me, but spared my life when he realized I was a monk.”

“Really?” Harry frowned. “I thought blood thirsty pirates were supposed to kill all, especially with no moral as to what is right or wrong.”

Liam shrugged. “Captain Louis was the only pirate I’ve ever met, and he simply robbed the wealthy who were on board. Then his crew went back to their ship, and they sailed away on the ship with the red sails.”

Harry tried to envision that. The handsome stranger standing at the mast of his own ship, looking out into the horizon. But then again, what was a pirate like him doing in a town like this? Saint Dominic was known to be a peaceful area, with almost no crime.

“But how could you know the man I met was him?” There could still be a doubt his stranger wasn’t a pirate.

“Well,” Liam thought for a moment. “Describe how he looked like.”

“Oh yes. Describe him like you told me, Harry,” Niall grinned, leaning forward to rest his chin on his hands.

“No,” he blushed.

“I will the,” he continued before turning to Liam. “To quote our friend here: ‘He had piercing blue eyes that you could get lost in because they rivaled the sea. Hair like eagle feathers that I wanted to run my hands through. His muscles were bursting from the seams of his wet, tight shirt-”

Liam’s eyebrows raised, a blush to his cheeks as well. “Are you attracted to this alpha, Harry?”

“I said I wasn’t,” he grumbled, his face feeling hot.

“But your words say otherwise,” Niall grinned. 

“Well,” Liam shrugged. “That sounds like him. Why would he be on this island, and without his ship? Surely they wouldn’t have let him come to port like this.”

Great. Now he had shared words with a pirate. A handsome pirate at that, and yet Harry still wasn’t afraid of what could have happened.

“Good morning to you all,” a man said from the door.

They looked up to see Niall’s uncle standing there and stood up to greet him.

“Hello, Mr. George,” Harry said a with a smile, nodding his head.

“Harry?” the man blinked. “I thought you were in the monastery?”

“I was,” he sighed. “But they told me to go back home and think about my decision. I could still wear my robes, I found no use in continuing to wear them in this heat”

“Ah, I see,” the older beta nodded. “I can’t say I don’t agree with them. I think you’re better off finding another husband that is more suitable for you, if you don’t mind me saying so.”

“You’re not saying anything Niall hasn’t told me thousands of times already,” he smiled.

George laughed. “Leave it to my nephew to always give his opinion. Anyway, Liam, it’s nice to see you’re doing well. I didn’t mean to bother you all but I just wanted to let Niall know I’m going to my offices for the rest of the day,” he turned to his nephew, “and if you do end up going to the bookkeeper’s shop, don’t fall asleep there. I don’t need the entire island searching for you.”

Harry and Liam giggled as Niall blushed. A few months ago during the winter season, Niall was buying more books for his collection and spent his evening at the shop. After not making it home, not even after dinner, they all started to worry. They ended up having to ask around town, and it turned into a town search as they searched for him. Not even the bookkeeper knew Niall had fallen asleep behind one of his shelves until Liam decided to check there. And because of the scare he gave them, Niall hasn’t been able to live it down.

“When will you all let that go,” Niall groaned, narrowing his eyes.

“It’s all in jest, my friend,” Liam giggled.

“Well take care boys,” Mr. Stevenson said as he went to grab a hat. “I’ll hope to see you later.”

“I have some errands to run for the rest of my day. Be sure you’re not out too late, Niall.”

~

“So what are you going to do today?” Zayn asked as he wiped down the counter.

Louis was currently leaning against it, making sure the buttons to his vest were all in place before sliding on a black over coat. He looked up, patting his coat pocket as some papers could be heard crinkling with the movement.

“Well, I’m going to get the papers to your tavern notarized. If we’re going to be following an honest way of life, I want to make sure no one would be able to take this business from you.”

Zayn sighed. “I was going to do that next week, Louis.”

“I know,” he nodded, “but ever since you’ve opened this place, you haven’t had the time to do so. Besides, it gives me something to do instead of helping you here all day.”

His first mate smirked. “Not suited for civilian life, are you?”

“Damn well I’m not,” he huffed, waving as he began to walk out the door.

He stepped onto the cobbled street, the crunch of the pebbles being heard with every step he took. Being so close to the docks meant the sea air was fresh in his lungs, inhaling deeply as he walked along. There was nothing he missed more than getting to smell the salty air the first thing in the morning, but living near the shore was as close to it as he got.

Eventually he made his way to the busiest parts of town where the market, church, and business offices were. He walked around until he saw a sign saying “Legal Aid. Mr. Stevenson.” and walked in.

It was a clean space, with windows along one wall and bookshelves along the other. But no person in sight.

“Hello? Mr. Stevenson?” Louis said, hoping he could be heard in some part of the building. “I’ve come to have notary request for some land a friend of mine bought.”

“I’ll be right out!” a deep voice came from the back.

“Take your time,” Louis called out. He walked along the bookshelves, trying to see if he recognized any of the books. Eventually he came upon a large map that was hung on the wall, a clear depiction of the Saint Dominic. He traced the outline of where Zayn’s tavern was, following the lined streets until he reached the market square. His finger went around until it landed on the Styles House. A smile reached his face as he remembered the omega he ended up meeting there, his rose scent that smelled so sweet and fresh. Not that it mattered much, but Louis did have an affinity for roses, so finding an omega with that particular scent. Most of the omegas he bedded were fruit scented, like Charles was, and tasted like it. It only made him wonder what Harry tasted like…

Shaking his head, he glanced at the other buildings and saw the Governor’s Mansion on the edge of town. Beyond that, there seemed to be other large houses in the rural parts, with one named Thornfield.

“Thornfield?” he whispered. Now that seemed familiar.

“I’m sorry I took so long. I was going-” the man gasped as he dropped his books. “Louis?”

The man knew his name? Surely he was mistaken.

“Yes?” he frowned, taking a step back. Was he being watched by his old enemies?

“I thought I’d never see you again,” he whispered as he ran to hug him. Under normal circumstances, Louis would have pulled his dagger out had another man, or any person for that matter, come up to embrace him in such a manner. But something told him this man was safe, despite not knowing who he was.

“When I sent you to that naval academy they told me your boat had been commandeered by pirates! I thought you were killed.”

“I-” The man’s scent came over him. Black tea leaves. It was familiar. Too familiar. And once he inhaled again, the memories came back. A boy who was younger than him. A beta who cared for him and clothed him as if he were his own son. A man with blue eyes who played with him. A scared ten year old, trying not to cry as he saw people from his ship murdered.

“Are you… George?”

And the man before him. Yes. He looked familiar. His hair was grey now, but the voice was deep and familiar and his scent overpowering.

“Yes!” he cried out. “So you do remember! What happened to you, my boy? I thought I lost you all those years ago.”

“I was… I was taken by a pirate, the same one who attacked our ship. Then I was sold as a slave between ships. It wasn’t until a few years ago I escaped to steal my own ship and crew, and I’ve been sailing with them since then.”

“A pirate?” he frowned, the disdain for the occupation clear in his voice. “No matter. What matters is you’re safe and alive. And you ended up looking exactly like your father. I knew you’d grow to be a double of him.”

“My father?” Louis whispered. “You knew him?”

“You don’t remember your father?” George asked.

“Now that I’ve seen you, I remember you and some vague memories of another boy I used to play with. Some of my memory was erased from some of the beatings I took.”

There was a sad look on his face. “Your father was Governor William Tomlinson. A fine man, and a fine friend of mine.”

“The governor?” Louis blinked back. “You were friends with him?”

The older man nodded. “Yes. We were inseparable since children, and I stayed close with him up until his death. You lived at his home, Thornfield Manor, until his death. He had another son, Andrew, with his wife. You were playmates in your youth, running around the fields until the nannies had to come and find you. But William did not want his wife to find out of your relation, even though he did intend to give you his last name. He died before he could put it in writing, unfortunately.”

“Oh,” Louis answered, trying to process all the information he was told. He wasn’t just a lost boy with no past, he had one, and it was in this town all along. And he had a brother apparently.

“If you would like,” the beta said gently. “I could explain all this over dinner or another time at your convenience.  I know it’s a lot to take in within a few minutes.”

“Yeah,” Louis swallowed. “Thank you, Mr. Stevenson.”

“Please call me George, Louis.”

“I shall then,” Louis smiled. It was nice to know he had an old friend here.

“But tell me,” George said as he sat down. “What brings you to our island? There has to be something that brought you here.”

“You are right,” he chuckled. “I wouldn’t have come here on my own accord, but so far I have been enjoying the ambiance of the town. A man actually brought me here, George.”

The bear raised an eyebrow. “A man?”

Louis nodded. “There was an omega I met in Paris. Charles. He promised himself to me but left before we could marry. My spies found him here, and I wanted him to honor our agreement. Brandon is his family name.”

George frowned. “Charles Brandon?”

“You know him?”

He blinked back at him. “He’s a relative of my close friends, the Styles family. I consider the Styles’ to all be personal friends of mine, particularly the widow Countess Anne and her two children, Gemma and Harry. Charles is a distant cousin to them, through their mother’s side.”

“So you’ve met Charles before?” It truly was a small world.

“Louis,” George coughed. “I don’t know how to put this… but I just attended Charles’ marriage to another man just last week.”

Too small.

“He’s married?” he growled.

“I don’t know how this happened but for all I know Charles was already engaged to Andrew in Paris. They met in London a few months ago and were married once they arrived back on the island.”

“So he lied to me,” Louis whispered before slamming his fist on the table.

“Are you sure it’s not a big misunderstanding?” George asked, unaffected by the loud noise.

“Charles came to my rooms at our hotel in nothing but his sleeping robe, and I remember him taking my knot more than enough times.”

“Don’t be brash,” George warned. “The people who live in this town won’t tolerate that.”

“And what should I care what people think of me? I’m nothing but a bastard to them.”

“You’re not a bastard, and you know it.”

“I have no last name, George,” he said as he waved his hand, “but all of this is beside the point! That man lied to me, and he shall pay for it.”

“Don’t do anything you’d regret, Louis!” he called out after him as he left.

After paying for a horse, Louis could only fume. He didn’t even think he needed a horse, give how his anger could easily bring him to Thornfield just as quickly. How dare a measly omega make a fool out of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry huffed as he watched Charles and Andrew at the breakfast table. They were feeding each other grapes, laughing at whatever private conversation they were having. Lady Catherine took her breakfast in her rooms, so Harry was the only other person there having to sit and watch them be fools in love. And it was his own fault for being there.

Andrew had heard he was out of the monastery and invited him to stay in Thornfield so he wouldn’t be alone in his house. Harry desperately did not want to be in Thornfield, but he also didn’t want to see that Louis fellow again.

Now he wouldn’t mind seeing Louis. Anything but having to watch his former fiancé dote on his husband.

Andrew excuses himself for a moment, leaving the two of them alone. Harry refused to make conversation in the meantime, but Charles apparently had other plans.

He felt a grape graze his arm and looked to find his cousin throwing them in his direction. Harry decided to start wearing his normal clothing, sticking out like a sore thumb if he was in his monk clothing.

“Couldn’t stand to be alone, dear cousin?” Charles smirked. “Now you’ll get to see just how much Andrew adores me. And to think, I took him from you!”

“I loved Andrew,” Harry whispered. “And even if you had no right to take him, I hope you treat him well in your marriage. Or I will kill you.”

“I have no care for your threats,” Charles laughed. “I have everything, and you have nothing.”

“Must you remind me of that every second you get?”

The other omega shrugged. “I don’t see why I shouldn’t. I did win after all, and if I can’t remind people of their failures, then where else shall I find my fun in life?”

Without another word, Harry rose from the table and stormed out of the dining room. He walked until he was at the front of the house, opening the doors to get some fresh air under one of the large birch trees.

He could only sit down in sadness, deflated from simply being around Charles. Anyone who knew him knew this wasn’t surprising behavior. He relished any “victories” he had over others, whether it was having the best clothes or acquaintances, Charles treated the world like a game, and it was a game that he had to win. Even if he had to cheat in his own way.

His mind wandered to the time Charles tripped Gemma on purpose for beating him in a race. Harry was about six when it happened, and the other two were nine years of age. His mother had taken them to the beach, and once they grew bored of their usual games they decided to race between two boulders in the sand. Charles thought he could win, given that Gemma was in an uncomfortable dress and it didn’t look like she could run that fast in it. He bet one of his favorite sweets as a prize, and she had to give him her dinner if he won.

Gemma ended up winning, Harry cheering her on the from the sidelines as she celebrated, but as the three of them walked back to where Lady Anne was, Charles stuck his leg out and allowed Gemma to fall, twisting her ankle in the process. He acted as if it was an accident, but they both knew better. And as Gemma had to stay in bed for the next week to recover, Harry made sure her dinner was brought up to her, along with the entire box of Charles’ sweets.

But Andrew had been Harry’s, and now Charles was more than happy to know he had taken something, or someone for that matter, away from him.

He didn’t deserve this. He deserved to have a husband of his own, that would care for him and make sure he had no worry in the world. He deserved to be happy.

And frankly, he deserved to have a cousin that wasn’t out to make his life miserable.

A horse approaching broke his thoughts, frowning as he stood up to see who it was. He gasped when he recognized the rider.

Louis.

“What are you doing here?” Harry called out.

“Good morning to you as well, Saint Harold,” he said once the horse stopped and he dismounted. Harry noticed how well his britches fit him, hugging his thick thighs tightly. He turned his eyes elsewhere before he could think of anything more.

“I told you not to call me that,” he huffed. 

Ignoring him, Louis continued.  “I’m here to see Charles.”

He turned to face him again. “Why? He’s married and I don’t understand why-”

“You know he was my lover?” Louis said.

Harry’s face paled. No. No it can’t be.

“While he was engaged to Andrew.”

Bastard. Absolute bastard.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, hoping to find some way this was a mistake. “There has to be some misunderstanding-”

“There is nothing of the sort!” the alpha shouted. “While I was in Paris, Charles seduced me into sleeping with him, and I asked him to marry me because I thought I had found an ideal husband. He accepted but disappeared before anything was finalized. My first mate managed to find out he was on a boat to Saint Dominic, and I managed to find him here.”

Harry was left speechless, his heartbeat pulsing with rage. He knew Charles had always been a troublesome spoiled brat, but this? He betrayed Andrew. Andrew. And all before their wedding; before their bond was made final.

“How could he have betrayed Andrew like this?” he said to himself.

“Is that all you care about?” he heard Louis shout again, looking up to see the pure anger in his eyes.

“The only innocent one here is Andrew!” He shouted back, “He didn’t deserve this! He didn’t know his husband was sleeping with someone else!”

“You seem to forget I too was betrayed!” he sneered. He could smell the anger of the alpha, the leather scent filling his senses. It was intoxicating, and he didn’t want to feel attracted to it, but there was only so much an omega could bare.

But his head was still in the right place, and it was set on protecting Andrew’s marriage.

“But Andrew does not deserve to know! He is happy with Charles, and you would be doing so much harm to ruin it,” he pleaded.

“Their marriage is built on a lie, Harry. No trust to begin with,” Louis said. “And do you know what I gave up for Charles?”

Harry shook his head, willing to oblige him as long as he stayed there.

“I gave up my career as a pirate! Accepting to finally settle down and have a family of my own, disbanding my crew and faring them well on their next adventures. I only have a few men that followed me here, friends that also decided to retire with me. But I expected to be a husband by now and look where that has taken me.”

“You were a pirate?” Harry said. So the rumors were true. Louis was a beloved pirate of the seas.

“Does that scandalize you?” Louis proposed.

“No,” he murmured. “I’ve heard the rumors.” Leave it to Charles to sleep with a notorious pirate that is not one to cross.

Louis frowned. “Where are your monk clothes?”

Harry looked down, almost as if he realized then he wasn’t wearing them either. “They,” he turned away, “they wouldn’t accept me officially.”

“Why?” he snickered. “Did they think you would tempt the priests out of their vows?”

“Oh don’t be crass!” he huffed. “Now please leave. There is no use for you here.”

The alpha’s eyes darkened. “You think I’m willing to leave this easily?”

“Why else would you stay? There’s nothing left to do.”

Louis frowned, apparently in thought. Harry looked around, breathing a sigh of relief that they were still alone. But that wasn’t a guarantee for later, and he didn’t need anyone to see him. Especially Andrew or Charles.

“I can give you anything,” Harry begged, trying to get his attention. “Anything. Just leave!”

“Anything?” Louis asked as he stepped closer, their faces closer than they had ever been. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Harry nodded. “Anything. Clothes, jewelry, I could give you a large sum of money-”

“And if I don’t want money?”

Harry gulped as his scent filled his senses. His scent wasn’t as heavy with leather as it once was, but the pine was now overbearing. It felt as if it was wrapping itself around him, wanting to strangle the life out of him. He quickly took a breath before answering. “What else could you want?”

“Anything?” he repeated. “That’s not something you, an unmarried omega, should be telling alphas that you don’t know well.”

Harry’s eyes widened. His scent was all over him now. He felt himself slicking up, and hating his body for reacting that way. As if he’s never been around another alpha.

Before he could respond, they heard a voice behind them.

“Ah! Louis!” they heard, “So nice of you to stop by!” 

They both turned towards the voice, realizing Andrew was walking towards them.

“You know each other?” Harry asked.

“We were playmates growing up,” Andrew said. “I spoke to Mr. George earlier today and he mentioned how you have returned from your travels. I was hoping to run into you in town, but now you’ve made the journey here on your own and I am the most grateful.”

“How wonderful,” Louis answered in a dry tone. 

“And I’ve only just married! Do come in and meet my husband.”

Harry started to panic and stared at Louis, who only smiled. No. This couldn’t happen.

“I would love to,” came his reply. 

Andrew stayed at pace with Louis as they lead the way, Harry walking behind them, worrying about what would happen. Would Charles say something? Would he act as if nothing happened? Would Louis tell Andrew what happened as soon as they were alone?

They walked along the hallways until they entered the main sitting room.

Charles had their back to them as the three of them walked in, talking with one of his friends.

“Charles,” Andrew announced. “I’d like you to meet an old friend of mine, Mr. Louis.”

“Of course, dear,” he smiled before turning around, and froze once he did. Without saying another word, his face went pale as he dropped to the ground.

Andrew rushed over, catching him before he hit the ground. “My love!”

As the servants went to help him, Harry carefully watched Louis’ reaction. An unbothered look sat on his face; his hand perched on his hip as he looked on. So he wasn’t lying. Charles had an affair while he was engaged to Andrew, and it’s a wonder Louis didn’t try to choke him right there.

Even if Harry didn’t doubt Louis’ story before, Charles fainting at the sight of him was enough to confirm what had happened between them, and it made him sick to think about. Not only did the man he loves leave him for someone else, but he left him for a man that didn’t even love him in return.

He took some solace in thinking Andrew had found the love of his life and it was his duty to let him have that, but no. He did not marry a man who loved him or cherished him as he was supposed to. He married an omega that took no account for the hearts he broke. And if Andrew were to find out about his past with Louis, there was another heart that was going to be left to pieces. Except Andrew wouldn’t look the other way like Harry did. That he was sure of.

The servants carried Charles as Andrew helped. “We need to get him to his bed,” one of the servants said.

Harry glanced back at Louis as they all walked away, leaving him in the study.

They carefully placed Charles’ limp body on the bed.

“I’ll stay with him,” Harry said.

Andrew smiled gratefully. “You’re a wonderful person, Harry. I must go attend to Louis.”

As soon as the doors closed, Harry turned to Charles, throwing the handkerchief at his face.

“Get up, you bastard,” he grimaced. “I know you’re faking.” Charles made it a point to faint when he wanted out of something when they were children, and he knew today was no exception.

Charles groaned, sitting up as he shook his head. “

“You fool,” he spat. “How dare you sleep with other alphas while engaged to Andrew?”

“How did you-

“Louis told me everything! And I ask again, how dare you?”

For a moment, Charles looked guilty. But as quickly as it came on his face, it left. And all that was left was no remorse, and a smirk that Harry wanted to slap off his face.

“The world is full of luxuries, Harry. And I know you don’t want to try them, but it doesn’t mean other people aren’t willing. Yes,” he smiled even wider, “I slept with Louis. He’s a fabulous lover, big cock and all that. Andrew wanted to sleep with me before our wedding, but I told him I was saving myself for marriage. And he believed it!” he giggled. “So while he slept or was out meeting friends, I would go to Louis’ warm,  _wonderful_  bed.”

Harry tried not to picture it. He had no sense to. But he knew Louis’ scent now, and it was hard not imagining what those blue eyes looked like in a passionate embrace. He shook himself out of it before he could think of it more. 

“But you deceived Andrew! He doesn’t deserve this,” he pleaded. “Can you imagine if word goes around of what you did with Louis?” 

“Louis would never tell,” he said with an eye roll. “He cares for me too much to expose me like that.” 

“The same Louis that was threatening to tell Andrew just a few moments ago?” 

Charles shrugged. “He was bluffing. Besides, who would believe some fisherman’s tale about a respectable married omega.” 

“It would look poorly on Andrew,” he said through gritted teeth. “You know how rumors will start.” 

The other omega laughed at him. “You’re just mad that he chose me instead of you. We are married now, and nothing will break us apart. I have his money, his heart, his mark,” he said as he tilted his neck with pride, “everything you wanted, and now you’re just as pathetic as before. No husband, no one interested in you, nothing.”

Harry clenched his fists, fury boiling through his veins. Charles always knew how to push him over the edge, make him feel worthless in their youth. Not even their growth into adulthood seemed to change his antics. He never fought back, simply running away before Charles could say anymore. But now, he felt like pounding his fist across his face. For his sake, for Louis, for Andrew. It was the least he deserved for everything he had put them through. But for now, Harry wouldn’t give Charles the pleasure of seeing him hurt. Instead, he carefully leaned over the bed.

“You’re right,” he whispered, his curls falling from his face. “You took Andrew from me, for whatever reason you want to believe. But you forget that I truly love Andrew while you have no care for him, because I had a high regard for his happiness. That’s the most important thing to me,” he inched closer to his face. “So if you think I’m going to let you ruin his life, you’re highly mistaken. I don’t care what happens with you, but rest assured his life won’t be ruined.”

He left before Charles could say anymore, slamming the door behind him. He walked down the stairway, back to the sitting room, but paused at the bottom of the stairs. He could hear Louis and Andrew discussing something through the open doors, but their tones were neutral and almost friendly, so Louis couldn’t have revealed the affair.  

Knowing they were safe in that front, at least for now, he let out a breath as he leaned back against the wall. A sob escaped his lips, trapped since he had to stand there and listen to what Charles had said. He quickly wiped away the tear that had fallen down his cheek, not wanting to look like a mess before he faced the alphas.

He knew Charles was right of course, but it felt different having it said to your face.

Harry walked back into the parlor room, noticing how both Andrew and Louis stood up as he entered.

“How is he?” Andrew asked, brows furrowed.

“He’s awake,” Harry smiled. “Nothing but a fainting spell. We already called the doctor, in case the matter might get worse.”

“I’ll go see to him then,” Andrew said. “Please Louis, for the sake of our childhood, make yourself at home and consider yourself a guest here. You will be staying with us, yes? I insist! I look forward to catching up and it would be our pleasure to have you stay here instead of going back to town.”

Louis smiled. “I thank you for your generosity. I shall have some clothes brought here.”

Once Andrew was out of sight, Harry turned towards Louis.

“There. Are you not satisfied?”

“No,” Louis replied.

Harry groaned. “Can you not see how stupid it is to continue? And even more to accept to stay here?”

“I gave up my life of piracy for a husband, Harry, and I intend to have one.”

“But you won’t find one here!”

“You never know,” he smirked. “Besides, it’ll be fun torturing Charles with my presence, even if that won’t be my full revenge.”

“And what do you plan for your revenge?” Harry didn’t even want to think of what this man was capable of.

“I’ll figure it out soon enough,” he said.

A servant approached them. “Sir? Your room is ready.”

“Thank you,” he smiled kindly. “Now if you excuse me, Saint Harold, I’ll be resting in my room.”

Harry watched as he walked away.

~

“You did what?” George asked.

The next morning, Louis rode his horse back to town. He sent a note to Mr. Stevenson to meet him at Zayn’s Tavern.

“I accepted his offer to stay,” he said simply.

“I need to sit down for this,” Zayn murmured, doing so as he took the seat in front of him. “But isn’t Charles there?”

“Yes,” he said.

“But Louis,” George said earnestly. “You cannot think to continue your relationship. He is married. To your brother, if I need to remind you again.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Half brother and he doesn’t even know I exist. Besides, I’m still deciding if I will continue something with Charles. I know he’ll still want me.”

“And that’s what you want to be? An omega’s second? I know well enough on how your pride is. Your father had none of it, but your mother was a fury and she no doubt left that in you.”

Louis gritted his teeth.

“If I share a bed with an omega, I will be the only one who gets to do so. Charles may have cheated me, but he doesn’t get the last word I this,” he paused to take another swing of his drink. “I’ll decide what to do, but one way or another, I’m not leaving Thornfield without an omega to marry.”

George and Zayn could only share a look as Louis asked for another drink.

~

Later that night, Andrew requested they all attend a special dinner in the evening, mostly serving as a welcome for Louis. Harry dressed himself for it, hoping Charles would have some sense and not attend. A doctor had come to check on him after he fainted and confirmed nothing looked grave. Still, Charles confined himself to his room, only Andrew visiting him when he could.

“I’m sorry my husband will not be joining us for dinner,” Andrew said as they waited to be called for supper. Louis was seated by the fire, smoking on a cigar.

“Such a shame then,” he murmured, loud enough for Harry to hear.

The door opened, and out stepped a lady dressed in a beige dress, fanning herself as she walked in.

“Mother dear,” Andrew said as he went to welcome her, kissing her hand. “I am pleased you are able to join us.”

“I couldn’t find any reason not to,” she smiled, allowing him to lead her across the room. 

“Louis,” Andrew said, the other alpha rising from his chair. “May I present to you my mother, Lady Catherine.”

Harry watched as the old woman froze, her eyes wide.

“Pleasure, my lady,” he said as he bowed and kissed her hand.

She was still speechless as she stared at him.

“Something the matter, mother?” Andrew said.

“Oh,” she jerked her head slightly. “I apologize. Sometimes my head tends to drift places. A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Louis.”

“Very well,” he said. The door opened again, and a tall gentleman stepped forward. His dark black hair was styled in the latest fashion, and his nose was turned up as he walked towards them. He was an alpha as well, judging from his smell.

“Ah, Mr. Grimshaw! I’m glad you could make it.”

“I would never turn down an invitation from you, my good friend,” the alpha smiled.

Andrew turned towards the group.  “I would also like to introduce you all to a friend, Mr. Grimshaw. We met him in Paris, and once he let us know he was in Saint Dominic, I insisted he stay with us. His boat arrived only yesterday.”

The man went around and greeted everyone, until he was in front of Harry and Louis, who happened to be standing next to each other.

“May I present Lord Harry and Mr. Louis,” Andrew said.

Louis bowed slightly to him while Harry carefully put his hand out.

“A pleasure,” Mr. Grimshaw said as he kissed his hand. “I hope to see more of you during my stay,”

“Likewise,” Harry smiled, though he wasn’t interested.

The dinner was pleasant, Harry making conversation with Lady Catherine as he peered across the table to see Andrew enjoying conversation with Louis and Mr. Grimshaw. There still weren’t any signs that Louis had told Andrew about the affair, and he hoped it stayed that way.

Now if only Louis just left for good.

~

As Louis went back to his rooms, he thought about the dinner. Andrew would not stop talking, but he was more than happy to watch him talk with the other alpha for the entirety of dinner. He didn’t feel much for conversation since he was mostly one to observe. And observe he did.

It was interesting to see Harry interact with his family, especially with Charles not there. He seemed to be loved by all, but that was no surprise. He stole glances of him when he wasn’t looking, studying his mannerisms closely. He ate with his tongue first, not very gentlemanly like, but still an endearing quality.

There was that gentleman, however, that made him do a double take. His face looked familiar, but he couldn’t put his finger on where he’d seen him before.

Before he could think about it more, he heard footsteps behind him and turned to find Harry approaching him.

“Are you following me, Harry?” he said as he stopped walking.

“Yes, to make sure you’re not with looking for him.”

“I don’t need a nanny looking after me or him.”

Harry seemed to ignore the comment. “I wanted to talk with you,” the omega said, looking down the hallway before continuing. “I don’t think it was a promising idea for you to stay but thank you for not telling Andrew in your time here.”

“Don’t thank me for that,” he said. “I could still tell Andrew whenever I feel the need.”

“But you haven’t for that, and for that I am grateful.” 

“Besides,” he grunted. “Charles was the one who seduced me. He saw me at a party in Paris and struck up a conversation. A few days later, I find him naked in my bed after a day out. What else was an alpha supposed to do?”

Harry’s eyes widened. “I… don’t find you at fault, Mr. Louis. I never said you’re to blame.”

“But you act as if Andrew is the only victim of what Charles has done.”

“But he’s not,” he said gently. “He hurt you too. And I’m sorry you can’t say anything, but you must imagine the scandal that would happen if Andrew finds out what Charles was doing.”

“I don’t give a damn of what society may think. Especially when it doesn’t affect me. Besides, why are you defending Charles so much? You act as if he is an adored brother of yours, when I know you two are not close.”

“How would you know that?”

“Because in the limited time we did have time to talk,” Louis said. “He told me of his family. He was orphaned young, always sending him off around the world to spend with relatives. And he said had his cousins from the Styles family that he wasn’t very fond of, which I now know is you and your sister.”

Harry frowned. “His parents are alive. They travel a lot, but they have homes around England that Charles has lived in.”

“You don’t say?” Louis chuckled. “The man is a walking lie.”

“He wasn’t lying about his relationship with us, though. He’s never liked us, for reasons I’ve never really understood.”

“Maybe jealousy?”

“Of what?” Harry scoffed. “Believe it or not, he has more money than us even though we are well off. There’s nothing to be jealous of.”

“Of a good heart, Saint Harold.”

Harry was about to protest but Louis held his hand up. “You have a good heart, that I know well enough. People who are rotten in their soul can sense a heart that is more worthy than theirs, and they do everything in their power to belittle them. Because it is a constant reminder of what they could have been.”

Harry cocked up an eyebrow. “So you think Charles’ disdain for me and my sister is because he knows we’re better people than him?”

Louis could only shrug. “I am not one to make a judgement of that. But I’ve been around Charles enough to know how his heart is, and you’ve shown me how your own is as well. It’s clear to me which one honors it’s weight in gold.”

He left the omega speechless, his mouth slightly open. Louis was surprised at his sudden need to hold him, tell him those things in his ear as he caressed him. Not that he never felt the need to show affection with an omega, but that was usually reserved for omegas that he had grown to care for. Not ones that had no interest in him, and he thought he had none as well.

Before he could think more of it, he bowed slightly.

“Well,” Louis said. “if you excuse me, I would like to retire to my rooms now. Goodnight, Saint Harold.” He turned and walked away before he could get an answer.

“Good night, Louis,” he heard him say.

~

“What can you tell me about Harry?” Louis asked as he sat down.

He went into town again, desperate to have some company besides the ones at Thornfield. Harry was tolerable, even if he shouldn’t be, but he found no interest in Andrew or anyone else there.

“Lady Anne’s son?” George frowned slightly. “How do you know him?”

“I met him when I went to the Styles residence looking for Charles. He wasn’t there, but Harry was, and ready to stab me to death with a candelabra. Just standing there with his pretty face in monk’s clothes.” And he couldn’t forget his scent of roses. Having him so close made him smell it all the time, and it nearly knocked him to his knees every time he caught a whiff, but Mr. George didn’t need to know that part.

“It sounds like you liked being threatened by him,” the old man snickered.

“He is beautiful,” Louis admitted with a shrug. “And I like a man with character. But this one has the fury of a firecracker within him. The man never relents! Following me everywhere to make sure I’m not seeing Charles, as if it’s his duty to protect the sanctity of their marriage.”

“Harry can be passionate,” George admitted. “But he is one of the kindest men I know, and his heart is always in the right place. I watched him grow into the fine man he is, and even without a father, Lady Anne managed to raise two children with the utmost character.”

“That’s all well and all,” Louis said. “But why does he defend Andrew so? I don’t understand the loyalty to him, almost as if he is a family member.” 

George sighed. “Harry was engaged to Andrew.”

Louis snapped his head up. “Andrew?” Now that was interesting.

“Yes,” he nodded. “Their mothers had arranged their engagement in infancy, and there was always a certain degree of intimacy between them as they grew up, even writing letters to each other when Andrew was sent to study in Europe. Harry was told all his life he would marry him, but when Andrew came back to Saint Dominic, he brought along a fiancée of his own choosing, and it happened to be Harry’s distant cousin, Charles Brandon.”

Louis rubbed at his stubble, realizing then he needed a shave.

“So Andrew broke off their engagement and didn’t have the decency to tell him in person? And paraded this new love in front of him?”

How Harry managed to stay so temperamental and sweet was beyond him.

George shrugged. “His mother and I gave him quite a scolding, but he maintained he simply fell in love and could not be stopped from marrying Charles.”

“How sickening. An alpha should know to keep to his word, not throw it away because of a stupid omega.”

“Not long after that, Harry announced he was planning to join the monastery of St. Augustine. He claims his childhood friend who is now a monk convinced him, but his mother and I believe this had to do with Andrew. He didn’t want to be the town pity.”

“So he tried to become a monk out of pride,” he murmured. “Well, I don’t see why he cares so much to protect Andrew.”

“He is quite possibly still in love with him.”

He didn’t know why, but knowing that didn’t sit well in his stomach. “Do you think so?”

“Don’t you still have feelings for Charles? Despite of what he did?”

Louis thought for a moment. Of course he did, but they weren’t as strong as they once were. His heart knew better than to attach itself to a scum licker like Charles. Maybe his body would react the same to him as it once did, but his soul only looked at him with disgust. He only hoped Harry could feel the same about Andrew, for all their sakes.

~

A few more days passed by, and the family continued to have dinners with guests from town. Harry kept to himself mostly, eyeing them from afar.

“You must leave, Louis,” Harry said as they walked back to their rooms. They were all present for dinner, except for Charles of course, and Harry couldn’t stand to see Louis any longer. He was just a constant reminder of the storm coming if Andrew found out about the affair, and he knew it would end badly.

“Why?” Louis frowned. “I’m a guest here. Even Andrew has invited me to stay, and I should honor his wish.”

“Because it is not right!” he pleaded. “You don’t think it’s wrong to stay under the same roof of a man you slept with while being invited by his husband? Do you think Andrew would have invited you knowing the history you have with his omega?”

The alpha stepped closer to him. “And who are you to decide what’s not right?”

“You still want to continue your affair with Charles!” Harry huffed. “And I know that is wrong.”

“Tell me, Saint Harold,” he asked. “Are you still willing to protect the happiness of someone who didn’t think twice of destroying yours?”

Harry blinked at him. “What?”

“Yes. I know that Andrew was the one that left you and left you for your own cousin. How can you still defend him after all that he did to you?”

Harry stayed silent, not meeting his eyes. No. How could he know this?

“You still love him,” he whispered. “Don’t you. After he went and replaced you with another.”

Harry’s eyes flashed to meet his deep blue ones, staring straight into them. “That is none of your concern, Louis!” he shouted, and ran away.

How dare he? How dare he bring up the painful memories that he desperately tried to forget.

~

As Louis readied himself for bed, he heard a simple knock on his door as a piece of paper was slid under it.

Frowning, he walked over to pick it up. He sniffed it, and realized it had Charles’ scent all over it.

Curious, he opened it.

_I know you’re here. And I’m desperate to have you in my bed again. -C_

Normally, Louis would be eagerly trying to find a way into Charles’ room by now, not having a care if it would destroy Andrew’s marriage.

But did Charles even deserve his knot anymore? After all he did? Louis wasn’t one to hold himself to a high moral standard, but he didn’t just bed any omegas he came across that unless he was in a rut.

And now he knew Charles still wanted him. But there was nothing appetizing about him anymore. He felt simply… nothing. Maybe that would change once they saw each other in person, but he figured that’s what his constant feeling towards him was. Had his heart really forgotten Charles? Or did it have someone else in mind to fill it?

He sighed, hoping to simply sleep off these thoughts. This wasn’t something he wanted to deal with.

~

Harry walked along the path, pausing as he noticed the sound of chopping wood. He frowned, deciding to follow it. It was a beautiful, sunny morning, and he thought he would spend his day reading by the lake to avoid any distractions. But his curiosity got the best of him, and his new book would have to wait until he found the source of the noise. His jaw dropped as he turned the corner.

Louis was there, shirtless. The sweat was dripping off his chest, gleaming in the sunlight. His hair was slicked back from it as well, his gold earring shining back at him as if to greet him. But not only that, he realized the alpha was covered in tattoos. The black lines littered his skin, taking shapes around his arms and back. A rope around his wrist, birds on his arm, a dagger on his forearm. But there was a colorful compass that sat on one arm, and he couldn’t take his eyes off it.

He stepped closer, hoping he wouldn’t disturb him too much.

“Do you just follow me everywhere, Mr. Harry?” Louis remarked, putting the ax down as he turned to him. “You’re about as quiet as a bull.” 

Harry still couldn’t take his eyes off of the ink. “No,” he answered. “I was going to read by the lake,” he said while holding up his book. “I just happened to find you here. But it’s nice to know you’re not anywhere near Charles.”

“That’s all you think about, right? Hoping Andrew isn’t being made a fool of.”

Harry squinted his eyes as he leaned closer towards the arm. He wasn’t even listening entirely to what Louis was saying, because now it looked like the compass was alive. “It’s as if,” he whispered, “the needle is moving.”

“It is,” Louis answered simply, turning away to get back to his wood chopping.

“You can’t just leave it at that,” Harry grumbled. “How do you have a compass tattoo that moves?”

Louis sighed as he turned back to face him. “When I was younger, one of the ships I was on sunk into the ocean. I washed up on shore, and a sea witch nursed me back to health. I told her I didn’t know who I was or where I came from, and she said one day I will know. Until then, I should just follow what my heart tells me. She gave me this tattoo as a gift,” he said with a nod to it. “Instead of pointing north, it points to what I want most in the world.”

Harry watched as the needle spun, finally stopping in one direction. His gaze rose ahead, his heart sinking as he saw who it was pointing at. Andrew and Charles were riding their horses in the distance, too far to see that they were being watched.

“Have you no shame?” Harry accused.

“He was my lover,” Louis said. “A man has needs, you know.”

“Well don’t put your knot in married omegas,” Harry huffed. “I’m sure you have single ones that are more than willing to throw themselves at you.”

“Don’t be throwing stones, Saint Harold,” Louis jeered. “because if you had a compass like this on your arm, I know this needle would stay in the same direction.”

Harry looked back, watching as Andrew got off his horse. He hated to think he was right.

“But I want him for love,” Harry said. “You just have a carnal want.”

“Love doesn’t exist,” Louis said. “It fades, as does carnal want. But you can seek pleasures everywhere in the world, and you might as well be married to someone who understands that.”

“That’s a pessimistic view to have,” Harry said.

“It’s a realistic one, and I’d rather be that than optimistic.”

Was he right? Now it only made him wonder if Andrew would have stayed faithful to them in their marriage, if he would have tired of him at some point. He thought his own love for him was steadfast, but would it eventually fade as well?

Before Harry could answer, a servant came up to them. 

“Lord Tomlinson is asking for you, Mr. Louis,” he said. 

Louis sighed. “I’ll be right there,” he said as he pulled on his shirt, hiding the beautiful tattoos.

“As always, Saint Harold, a pleasure,” he bowed before walking away. Harry could only think of what he said, and hoping Louis wouldn’t take this as an opportunity to tell Andrew. So much turmoil over a situation he didn’t even cause. Was it even worth the stress?

~

Louis made his way back inside, changing shirts before he went to Andrew’s study. It wouldn’t seem right to show up in a sweaty shirt, especially in front of someone who had invited him to stay in his own house.

“Ah Louis,” Andrew said when he arrived. “Do take a seat.”

“Thank you,” he replied, walking towards the wooden desk and planting himself in the seat facing the other alpha.

“Have you been enjoying your stay here?”

Louis nodded. “I have. Your hospitality is impeccable. And being here does bring back fond memories I thought I had long forgotten.”

Andrew smiled. “Do you remember our childhoods? I remember you running off somewhere and I not too far behind.”

There was a time Louis had switched two paintings in the gallery, blaming it on Andrew once the nannies discovered it. Andrew wasn’t too happy getting his desserts taken away, but Louis figured that came with the fun of having an older brother in the first place. “I always did get you into mischief,” he smiled. 

“Well now onto what I wanted to ask you,” Andrew coughed into his fist. “What do you think of Harry? I have seen you around him a lot, and I never knew him to be around a stranger so much as he had been.”

Louis shrugged. “He’s handsome, I’ll give you that, and a provides lively conversation. As you remember, I know no one here and Harry has at least kept me company in places I feel unwelcome.”

Andrew nodded. “I understand. As the closest living alpha in his family, with my marriage to Charles, I believe it is my duty to look out for him and see he is well cared for.”

“Even after you left him for Charles?” Louis asked, making sure to keep his expression neutral. And he got the reaction he thought he would have, a mix of shock and shame painting Andrew’s face.

“Ah,” he swallowed. “So you _are_ aware of that.”

Louis shrugged. “Talk gets around.”

“Apparently so,” Andrew murmured as he took a drink from a cup Louis hadn’t noticed. Probably alcohol, but it did feel a little early for a gentleman to be drinking at such an hour. Not that he had any experience with them, but he could only assume the nobility would uphold a life of sobriety.

“It may not be any of my business,” Louis said. “But did you really prefer Charles over Harry?”

Andrew blinked back at him. “What makes you say that?”

“Well I have only known Harry for a short period of time, but I have found that he has a sweet disposition, and it is hard to find a fault in him. He’s caring, empathetic of others, and strives to look for the best in people. And clearly suitable to be a husband for any alpha.”

“You haven’t met Charles, however, and I am sure you will think differently.”

Louis bit his tongue. Oh he knew Charles alright, and knew exactly what he was capable of. “Is that so?”

Andrew nodded. “Harry has a sweeter nature than Charles, but my omega is unique. Charles carries himself with grace, and can charm his way into anyone’s heart. I am very pleased to think he picked my own to make his home.”

 _If you only knew how many alphas he did that to,_ Louis wanted to say, but bit his tongue. Because Harry was right. The man was in love and thought Charles was his own omega, not belonging to others when the that was farthest from the truth. He couldn’t find it in his heart to tell him otherwise.

“I guess all married men would speak like that,” was all he could reply.

Andrew nodded. “I even mentioned it to Charles after we saw you two together, and even he said it was strange for Harry to be around an alpha so much.”

“I guess he enjoys my company as well,” Louis replied casually. He hoped it was true though; as much as Harry only seemed to seek him out in relation to Andrew, he hoped the omega also enjoyed a familiarity with him no matter how their… acquaintanceship started.

“Do you ever plan to take a husband?” Andrew asked suddenly, shaking him from his thoughts.

“Marry?” he repeated. “No. I never plan to marry. I was engaged to an omega before, but they went back on their word. Lost my outlook on love, to put it plainly.”

“Well that’s a shame,” Andrew said with his brows furrowed. “We could have helped you find a nice omega in town, one that you would find suitable of course.”

“I appreciate the kind offer,” Louis said. “But if I am to marry, it will be at my own choosing and at my own time.”

“I respect that decision,” Andrew replied, getting up and drinking back a glass with a bottle or whiskey. “Now, join me for a drink?”

~

The next morning, Charles joined them for breakfast. It almost gave Harry a shock to see him sitting there at the table, all dressed and ready. He had cornered Louis last night to make sure the secret was still unrevealed, relieved to know so. Louis, on the other hand, was less than pleased to be asked such questions, and left to his rooms before Harry could question him further. And as they walked together to breakfast with Andrew, Harry knew he was in no mood to discuss anything from last night.

And now Harry’s anxiety heightened once again, seeing Charles sitting at the long table, smiling at them as they walked in.

“Oh! Darling,” Andrew said as he went to kiss Charles’ hand. “How lovely of you to join us.”

“I was feeling much better today,” Charles smiled. “And I thought it was about time I joined my husband as a proper host.”

“Of course, my love. Now, Louis,” Andrew grinned, “allow me to introduce you to my husband, Charles.” He moved out of the way to allow them to greet one another.

“A pleasure,” Louis said as he took his hand, kissing it as he stared at him.

“Likewise,” Charles said in an even tone.

As Harry rounded the table, he couldn’t take his eyes off them. He needed to see if there was any evidence of their affair continuing. But Louis stood back up and walked over to Harry’s side of the table, smiling as he pulled out his seat for him. “Please sit,” he said.

Harry responded with an arched eyebrow, but thanked him as he took it, Louis taking the seat next to him.

“Now, cousin,” Charles began. “I don’t see you in your robes anymore. Are you joining that friary or not?”

Harry blinked at him. “I still haven’t decided,” he said as he looked down at his eggs.

“Well you better decide already so we know how to support you,” he said. “Andrew and I only want the best for you.”

“I think Harry should take his time deciding,” Louis said, looking in Charles’ direction. “After all, it is a decision that one should not take lightly. To become a monk is to become one for the rest of your life.”

“Much like marriage is,” Andrew said.

Louis glanced over at him. “Exactly,” he replied. Harry noticed how Charles continued to stare at his, hopefully former, lover. It almost made him want to growl with rage over what he did. Having Andrew as your intended alpha, and still going behind his back to make him into a fool for anyone that knew of the affair.

“Do you have any plans today, Louis?” Andrew remarked as he cut into his pork. “I want to know if you’d be available to take a ride with me this morning.”

“I would have loved to, but I’m afraid I already have plans with Harry.”

Harry quickly turned to face him, feeling his forehead frown. What plans?

“Is that so?”

“I thought we could take a stroll in town, Harry,” he smiled as he opened his napkin for him and placed it in his lap, “you did say Saint Dominic was a very quaint town, and since I do want to find a house here, I think you should be the one to show me.”

“You plan to live here, Mr. Louis?” Charles said. Harry watched as he flashed a smile in Louis’ direction.

“I do,” he answered, not looking up. “I like the climate, and I like the people.”

“Splendid!” Andrew replied.  “We shall be seeing more of each other then.”

“We shall,” Louis smiled. “So, Harry, will you do me the favor of accompanying me?”

Harry glanced over at Charles. It wasn’t possible for them to share a telepathic connection, but if they could he knew his cousin would be telling him to back out if he knew what was good for him. That Louis was his and his alone.

But then again, Harry couldn’t help but think he could bring a bit of rage to Charles.

“I shall,” he said easily. “Should we leave as soon as breakfast is over?”

“Whenever you decide, darling,” Louis answered, and Harry had to clench his legs at the way that last word made him slick up. He wasn’t one to easily fall for terms of endearment, but hearing Louis say them just made him want to bare his neck at him while the alpha bent him over the table.

Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to go to town alone with him, but it was too late to back out now. 

~

As they walked out, Louis felt a hand on his arm, turning around to face the owner of it.

“We aren’t really going to take a stroll?” Harry asked earnestly.

“Did you think I was bluffing? Yes we are,” he grinned. “I need to find a house and you’re coming with me.”

“No I am not,” Harry declared.

“Saint Harold, you’ve been living like a monk during your stay despite not being admitted to become one. Would you rather stay here and have Charles torment you more, or come with me into town for a peaceful day out?”

He watched as the other man’s shoulders slumped forward slightly. “You’re right,” he murmured.

“Your stubbornness becomes you,” he teased before leading him towards the foyer. A carriage was waiting outside, and Louis quickly opened the door. Harry took his head as he was helped in, sitting on one of the plush seats as Louis took the other in front of him.

“Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Louis banged his fist twice against the roof of the carriage, and the crack of the whip could be heard outside.

“I still think you should leave within the next few days,” Harry murmured as he looked outside.

Louis tried to hide his grin as he watched him. Harry looked like a child throwing a tantrum. Arms crossed, lips pouted, his brows in knots.

And that’s why he wanted to bring him along. After Harry cornered him last night, it became clear he was only so bold when it came to matters with Andrew. Louis wanted to see how the omega would do without the pretext of any Tomlinson bringing him there.

“Wouldn’t you love that,” Louis said. “But unfortunately, Saint Harold, those prayers won’t be answered. I’m not leaving until I find it necessary, and I certainly haven’t yet.”

“So where are we going? Does this house even exist?” Harry huffed, still not looking at him.

“Mr. Stevenson gave me a list of available houses in town, and from the description, I liked this one the most. I’ve visited others, but none have attracted me as much as this one. I want to see it for myself before I finalize the deal.”

“I still don’t know why you had to bring _me_ along,” the omega continued to complain. “You could have invited Andrew and Charles to go instead.”

As if he’d want to spend his day with those two. “I may like tormenting you,” Louis chuckled at the response this was eliciting. He smiled to himself as he looked out the window. The sea was shining in the distance, looking peaceful in the morning light. He missed being out there, but hopefully this house would prove to be almost like it.

They passed by some homes until the carriage stopped. They both exited the carriage once the door was opened, wiping themselves from the travel grime.

“So this is it,” Louis announced. A large black door sat at the front looking secure enough to wave off any thieves. The rest of the house was painted a pale green, almost like seafoam. There were large windows with balconies that overlooked the area, and a tower could be seen near the back of the house.

It was beautiful and massive, just how Louis had hoped. “What do you think?” he asked, turning to look at Harry.

The omega’s eyes were still large with wonder, but quickly dampened in once he realized Louis was waiting for his response.

“It’s nice,” he said, and Louis almost wanted to laugh at how hard he was trying to not seem impressed. He knocked until a servant came, showing them to the courtyard that sat in the middle of the house. There was a fountain there as well, the water glittering in the sunshine. Pillars circled the yard, holding up the upper level of the house. The stone paths weaved around the garden, both of them walking as they followed behind the servant.

“This courtyard is maintained by the staff as well, so it will always look beautiful no matter the season. It is also large enough to hold small gatherings if you choose, sir. If you follow me, we’re going to go through these doors, and you’ll find the staircase that leads to the main rooms of the house.”

“And what rooms are on the main level?” Louis asked.

“There’s the kitchen, a large dining room, a small sitting room, a small study, and a room to make of your choosing. Upstairs, you have the master bedroom with two other bedrooms, a large study, a library, and a large sitting room.”

“There seems to be room for everyone then,” Harry remarked.

“Yes, my lord,” the servant said. “And if you both have children in the future, the extra rooms would be the most suitable for them.”

Louis felt his breath catching as he looked over at Harry, who had a pink blush on his cheeks as his mouth stood agape.

“We, um-” Louis tried to speak. “We aren’t a couple, miss. This is just a friend I brought along to help me decide if this was the house for me.”

“Oh I do apologize then, sirs,” the servant pleaded. “Forgive me for being so forward.”

“It was a safe assumption,” Harry piped in, looking over at Louis. “If an alpha is with an omega like you’ve seen us, it would have been safe to assume what you thought. There’s no need to apologize.”

The servant looked relieved, curtseying again. “Is it alright if I leave you two? I still have more belongings to pack before the master moves us to his new house.”

“You may leave,” Louis said before she walked away.

“New house?” Harry inquired.

“If I remember correctly, the owner of this house is an old man who plans to move back to England since his wife recently died. Their children are grown and live in Yorkshire, so he will be joining them once the house is sold.”

“Ah,” Harry nodded. “So _are_ you going to buy the house from him?”

“I most likely will,” Louis said. “From the description, it fits my needs and looks private enough that others won’t be pestering me with nonsense.”

“But you’ll have so many empty rooms?” Harry countered.

Louis shrugged. “I don’t plan to be here that often. But I need a house, and it might as well be the best.”

Harry nodded, and Louis led them upstairs. He looked through the doors until he found the room he was looking for, taking Harry’s hand as he went in.

The library was fully stocked with books, with novels lining the walls from the high ceiling down to the floor.

He could hear Harry gasp as he looked around in wonder. “Can I look at some of them?”

“Be my guest,” Louis nodded, going to his own shelf to see if there were any familiar books.

“Ah,” Louis said aloud, taking a book off the shelf. “ _Les Liaisons dangereuses_. Have you read this one?”

Harry turned around, having stepped on a stool to look at some books on the higher shelves. “Can’t say I have. What’s it about?”

“Oh, the usual,” Louis said, flipping through the pages. “I haven’t even read it, but Zayn has. He said it’s about two conniving people who use the good will of others for their skills, preying on the innocent in particular.”

When Harry didn’t respond, Louis went on. “Can you imagine? Being at the mercy of someone’s scheme when you didn’t even know it? All because of your place in society-”

“Are you trying to take Charles away from Andrew?” Harry asked suddenly.

Louis turned to face him, surprised at the question. It must have been sitting on his mind during their trip, so it was bound to be blurted out in such a way. Even if he wasn’t a personal friend, he could tell easily when Harry was trying to conceal something.

“Why?” Louis frowned. “So you think you have a chance at having Andrew back?”

“Why do you care about my feelings towards Andrew?”

He didn’t, actually. Well, he thought he didn’t.

“Because I find it stupid to think you’d still be in love with someone who had no care for your heart.”

“And here you are, sailed to an island just to look for Charles, the man you thought you loved.”

“I never claimed to love him,” Louis said. “We promised to marry. And I’ll have you know that I have yet to speak with him since my arrival.”

“Really? Not even in secret?”

“You’ve never given me the chance,” he said, a smile on his face. “But I will say this. You have to stop being so self sacrificing, Harry. Andrew’s marriage is entirely his own problem, and he has some fault in it for marrying a man he just met.”

“But-”

Louis held his hand up so he could continue. “I admire your heart because it must make its weight in gold, but people can take advantage of that if you’re not careful.”

“I make sure I’m not,” Harry said. “I know Andrew’s marriage isn’t my responsibility. But if I won’t look after it, who will? I know you have no care for them, but reputations are important here, and I’d hate to see his ruined because of Charles.”

“ But that’s not your burden to bare, love,” Louis sighed. “Well, enough of that,” he said putting the book away. “So you think I should take the house or not?”

“It’s breathtaking, Louis,” he answered, looking around the room. “And I would buy it just for the library, it’s massive!”

Louis chuckled. “You’re welcome to come by and take all the books you want.”

“Really? You’ll tolerate my presence?”

“Aren’t I now?”

Harry tried to hide his smile, failing miserably and endearing Louis in the process.

Even if he had come with the intention of finding Charles, he’s much more happy with the surprise that was Harry. Maybe Saint Dominic did have a gem amongst its sand.

~

The next week came, and Harry was outside the doors of Thornfield, foot tapping against the marble floor.

“What are you doing out here?” came a voice behind him, turning to see Louis approaching.

“I’m waiting for a carriage to arrive.”

“A carriage?” Louis repeated. “And who is it bringing?”

“My mother and sister.”

“I knew you had more relatives,” he said. “Why weren’t they here with you?”

“They went on holiday to Italy for a few weeks,” he explained. “I entered the monastery once they left, but I haven’t told them why I left yet. Lady Catherine invited them to stay a few days here before we head back to town.”

“I see,” Louis said, leaning against the doorframe.

A carriage pulled up, and Harry saw his sister poking her head out and waving to him.

“Harry!” she called out as the carriage came to a stop. The butler went over to open the door, and she practically ran to give him a hug.

“I missed you, little brother,” she whispered.

“I missed you too, Gems,” he said, looking over her shoulder to see their mother approaching.

“Oh, mum,” he said as he hugged her as well. “I’ve missed you as well.”

Lady Anne kissed his cheek, hugging him tightly. “I did too, my love. Oh,” she whispered. “Who is that standing by the door, Harry?”

He glanced back to see Louis walking down the steps while he led his family towards him.

“Louis,” Harry said. “May I present my sister Gemma, and my mother, Anne.”

He heard a short gasp from his mother, but by the time he looked over at her, her face was neutral again with an easy smile.

“Pleasure to meet you both,” he said as he bowed and kissed their hands.

“Delighted,” Gemma said, turning to face Harry slightly with a quizzical brow.

“Pleasure it all mine,” Anne said. “Have you no surname, sir? I am not sure what to address you by.”

“I have none, my lady, so Mr. Louis is just fine.”

“Ah,” she nodded. “I see.”

“I look forward to catching up with both of you, given I’ve spent a lot of time with your son here,” he nodded towards Harry,” and I have no doubt the rest of his family is just delightful as he is. But I do have some business to attend you, so if you excuse me.”

“Of course,” Anne smiled. “We need to go to our rooms as well. Come along, Gemma.”

Harry followed them to the staircase, eyeing Louis before he disappeared into one of the halls.

“That man we met…” Anne trailed off once they reached their visiting rooms. “There’s something odd about him.”

He knew his mother wasn’t the hypercritical type, but Harry did have a fear of what she’d think of someone who was born out of wedlock like Louis. They’ve never interacted with such a person, especially in their circles.  “Is it because he’s a bastard?” he asked quietly.

“Oh no darling, I would never judge someone for that. But,” she paused in thought, “that would make sense, considering…”

“Considering?”

“Well, to be frank, if you had not told me he was name was Louis, I would have thought he was Lord William Tomlinson, Andrew’s late father.”

Harry frowned. “Governor Tomlinson? That’s what he looked like?”

“I would say,” Anne said. “Same blue eyes, same stare, same face really. How peculiar.”

Now he wondered if Louis was told the same. Did he consider himself the bastard son of Lord Tomlinson? If Anne could tell of the resemblance in only just meeting him, that meant that others who were familiar with the governor must have considered it as well.

“And Harry is clearly interested in him,” Gemma said as she flopped down on her bed.

“I am not,” Harry huffed.

“Mr. George dropped in last night,” Anne said. “He told us how you’ve been spending a lot of time with a man named Louis, and unless there is another Louis staying here, that must be the man.”

Of course, Mr. Stevenson went to blab about Louis to his mum. He was hoping to tell her on his own once she arrived, but gossip gets around quick, especially within family.

“There’s a reason for that,” he answered.

“And the reason is not that you’re interested in him?”

Harry sighed. “He had an affair with Charles while they were in Paris with Andrew. Charles promised to marry him, but he was already engaged to Andrew. Louis followed him here and has been threatening to reveal everything to Andrew if I had not intervened.”

Gemma’s face hardened. “That filthy bastard.”

“Gemma!” Lady Anne hissed. “That’s no way for a lady to speak.”

“But I’m right, mother. I knew he never really cared for Andrew. And he cast Harry aside for that awful being.”

“You’re lucky this was said in confidence, then,” their mother warned, “but do not go repeating such things in public.”

His sister shrugged before looking at him. “So what is going to happen? Is Louis to stay here forever, and possibly keep sleeping with Charles?”

Harry shook his head. “I don’t think Louis is planning to continue the affair, but he does plan to settle in Saint Dominic. He took me to see the house he bought, and it was bigger than our own. He seems to have enough money to keep himself comfortable.”

“He took you to his house? Alone?” his mother inquired.

“Yes?” His eyes widened as he realized the implication. “Oh no. I only followed him to make sure he’s not trying to ruin Andrew’s marriage. That’s the only reason we’re seen together.” 

“That’s noble of you, Harry,” Anne said gently, “but it’s also not your place. You have no reason to involve yourself in such matters. Especially if it means you’re alone with an alpha for large amounts of time.”

“I know, mother, but if I don’t do it no one will. Besides, it is imperative this stays a secret, and I’ve been monitoring Louis for the sole purpose of that. He’s been nothing but a gentleman during our time together.”

“If you say so,” Gemma giggled. Before her mother could reprimand her again, she simply walking into the adjacent room, claiming she had to change.

Harry turned to face his mother, who was eyeing him carefully. “Are you sure you’re not interested in him, dearest?”

“Would it be a problem if I was?” He wasn’t ready to deny it anymore. How could he if he hadn’t examined his feelings for him? The obvious answer was no, but without truly asking himself, there was no way to know what he truly felt towards him.

“No, my love,” she answered gently. “But if he is William’s son as I suspect, I don’t want another Tomlinson to break your heart.”

As if that wasn’t his fear too.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis was dressing himself when he heard a knock on the door. They were all invited to dinner again, so he had to wear clothing suitable for it. Just as he was buttoning his vest, he heard a knock at the door. Frowning, he went to open it.

“Charles?” he said, said omega pushing past him as he closed the door.

“Hello, dear Louis,” he smiled as went to sit on a sofa, crossing his legs in a playful manner. This was the first time he was alone with him since their encounters in Paris, and Louis didn’t know how to feel about it. But the rage at what he had done was still there, so there would be no tenderness towards him on his end.

“What makes you think I want to see you?” he growled. “Do you not remember what happened the last time we saw each other?”

“Yes,” Charles breathed. “You fucked me hard into a mattress that was similar to this.” Louis could smell the scent of his arousal but didn’t act on it. He knew better.

“No,” he said sternly. “You agreed to marry me while already engaged to another alpha? Or had that just slipped from your head?”

Charles pouted slightly, and Louis instantly remembered the way Harry did it. But Harry’s seemed genuine when he was inconvenienced; Charles’ was always a ploy for something.

“I thought you had forgiven me for that,” he said simply. “It’s not my fault Andrew found me first.”

“If I didn’t respect Andrew enough, I’d strangle you right there,” Louis answered, not bothering to hide his annoyance. He turned to face the mirror again and finish his buttons.

“Respect?” he laughed. “You respect him so much you decided to stay in his home knowing of our history? It sounds more like you stayed to be close to me.”

Louis let out a huff as he caught his eye in the mirror. “Do you think my world revolves around you?”

Charles shrugged. “I must mean something if you traveled all this way just for me.”

Louis couldn’t even deem that with an answer since there was some truth to it. But things change, and his own feelings certainly have.

“The servants have seen you around Harry a lot,” Charles pipped up after he didn’t reply. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why be around him of all people. He’s boring, clumsy, and clearly not capable at keeping an alpha.”

Louis sighed, glad that Harry wasn’t around to hear this. “I think he was quite capable of keeping a man, but you just found pleasure in stealing his alpha from him. Because I find it hard to believe you had no knowledge of their engagement.”

“And if I did?” Charles reasoned. “That still makes me the better omega between us. Andrew was never truly his if I was able to take him away so easily.”

Before Louis could answer, there was another knock at the door.

“Go hide in the bedroom,” Louis ordered before he answered it, making sure Charles followed his orders.

“Come in,” he called out. The door opened to reveal Harry, already dressed for dinner.

“Saint Harold,” he said. “What a pleasure.”

“Hello,” Harry said. “We’re about to have dinner, and Andrew can’t find Charles. I was wondering if you knew where he was.”

“You just revolve your life around Andrew, don’t you?” he sneered. “Sorry, but your beloved cousin is not here.”

Harry sighed. “He’s not in his bedroom or any other part of the house.”

“Well he’s not here,” Louis said simply. He didn’t need Harry suspecting the worst of Charles being here. 

“I don’t believe you,” Harry said, walking past him to open the bedroom doors. Louis grabbed him by the arm and pulled him close to his body. He felt him stiffen against him, holding firmly onto his biceps as they looked at each other. 

“Didn’t they teach you,” he began, “not to go into an alphas room alone? When omegas come to an alphas room at night, it’s not to sit and talk.”

“I know you’re a gentleman,” Harry replied, “and you would never expect that of me. Just because I’m here doesn’t mean it’s an invitation to allow me in your bed. I’m not Charles.”

“That you are not,” Louis murmured. He leaned in closer, scenting him, feeling the omega relax against him. “I’ve never smelled your scent this close,” he whispered in his ear before pulling back. “Roses are my favorite flower, and you smell like freshly picked ones every day.”

He watched as Harry’s eyes widened, his breath coming quicker. If he had to take a guess, the omega was probably aroused and slicking up as they spoke. Though that might not even be a reflection of him, given how any omega would react that way when so close to an alpha.

“Let me go,” Harry whispered. But there was no fear in his scent, so he knew he wasn’t making him truly uncomfortable.

“As you wish,” he said as he released him. Harry took a couple of steps back, taking a few breaths as he stared at him.

“I’ll see you at dinner,” he said and made his way to the door, leaving before Louis could say anything.

Louis stared at the doorway, somehow missing his presence already. But he remembered he did have an omega in his bedroom to deal with, and he wanted him gone already.

“Come out,” he ordered, watching as the bedroom doors opened.

“Why did you speak to him that way?” Charles asked, frowning as he appeared.

“I’m free to do what I want,” Louis said simply.

“Are you trying to make me jealous?” Charles snapped.

“Jealous?” Louis blinked back at him. “Me talking with an omega, your relative if it escapes your mind, makes you think I’m trying to make you jealous?”

“I see no other reason why you would bore yourself with Harry’s presence.”

Bore? Harry was a lot of things, but certainly not boring. He didn’t need to tell that to Charles, though. He didn’t need a tantrum in his bedroom.

“It sounds like you’re just scared of how far Harry’s willing to go to preserve the family name.”

“I’m warning you, Louis,” Charles said through gritted teeth. “Don’t you dare try anything with Harry.”

And with that, he left Louis standing there. He hadn’t even considered something serious with Harry, but why did his heart perk up at just the mention of it? No. That couldn’t happen.

He continued to dress himself in front of the mirror as he tried to distract himself from such thoughts.

~

“Did you find Charles?” Niall asked. He was laying on Harry’s bed, neck turned towards the omega. He had arrived earlier in the day with his uncle, tagging along once he saw where he was going. Harry was more than glad to see his friend, given that he hadn’t been able to visit him or Liam for a few weeks now.

“No,” Harry sighed. “But I have a feeling he’s with Louis.”

“Why would he be with Louis?” the Irishman frowned.

“Your uncle hasn’t told you?”

Niall shook his head. “Unfortunately, he’s not a gossip and refused to tell me what happened, even though I know he’s an old acquaintance of Louis.”

“Really?” Harry gasped. “How so?”

“I don’t know exactly,” Niall frowned. “But I’m sure I’ve heard him talking about Louis when he was a child, so he must have known one of his family members or someone close to Louis.”

“That’s interesting,” he murmured. “Because…”

“Because what?” Niall said as he sat up.

“I think Louis might be the son of Lord William Tomlinson.”

Niall gasped. “Andrew’s father?”

“Yes,” he nodded. “When he was first introduced to Lady Catherine, she stood there in shock as she greeted him. I thought nothing of it at first, given how she can be very peculiar sometimes, but then when I introduced him to my mother, she told me later that she could have sworn he’s a twin for William. Both women would have known what the governor looked like, so their reactions do make me think he is his son.”

“Well, that is interesting,” Niall noted. “I’ll ask my uncle directly one of these days and see what he says. Have you asked Louis?”

“Ask him about his parentage? I may have been spending time with him, but I do not think we’re close enough for me to be prying into that.”

Niall shrugged. “It wouldn’t hurt to ask. My guess is he probably already knows.”

“Do you think so?”

“If your mother and Lady Catherine had reactions like that, there’s no doubt other people who knew Lord Tomlinson have told him the same.”

“You’re right,” he said. By all accounts, it looked like Louis was the son of Lord Tomlinson. Now he just had to find ways to officially confirm it. And maybe, if the fates were willing, he would be able to have the Tomlinson last name that rightfully belongs to him.

“And what do you think of Louis?”

“What do you mean?”

“You yearn for him, don’t you?”

Harry couldn’t bother to deny it. “Even if I did, it’s wrong. He was Charles’ lover for Christ’s sake!”

“And?”

“What do you mean ‘and’?”

“It just seems like you’re trying to find an excuse to not even explore your attraction to him.”

“Am I?” he asked softly. He was just starting to pick up the pieces that Andrew left behind; was it ready to start caring about someone else? He had no time to consider it. He had a dinner to attend.

~

At supper, Louis noticed the table was filled with many more people since the last dinner party he attended. Harry’s mother and sister sat near Lady Catherine, the three on them engaged in conversation.

Mr. Grimshaw was sitting across from Harry, making conversation with him, Niall, Andrew, Charles and Mr. Stevenson.

Being near them, Louis would chime into the conversation once in a while, but he decided to observe what was before him.

In one seat, Charles was sitting there, laughing at whatever was being said, and it was the same laugh that drew him in when they were Paris, but now he could see that it was just a ploy to attract others. There wasn’t any warmth to his laugh.

How could have fallen so easily for someone like that? Was his lust for him too blind to not see his true nature? How could he have fallen for someone so empty, frivolous, and heartless? Louis had many regrets in life, but involving himself with Charles was one of the worst.

And then right next to Charles was his opposite in every way: Harry. And well, he was something else. Stood up for what he believed in, shy, and with a wonderful compassion for others. He’d probably take a bullet for those he loved, and it pained Louis to think Andrew could be included among them. Harry wore his heart on his sleeve, letting it control him over reason.

He looked at one cousin and then the other. And then a thought he ever thought he would think of appeared in his mind: what if he had met Harry first? If he was in Andrew’s position, would he have discarded Harry so easily for Charles?

And the answer was no. He could never. Harry was perfect in every way, and everything an alpha could look for in an omega. And that’s not even taking into account his appearance. His beautiful curls, his pink lips, his kind green eyes… how could anyone let go of that?

Andrew tapped on his glass, interrupting his thoughts as everyone turned to look at him.

“Family,” Andrew announced as he put his glass down. “I have bought a new cargo ship for business, and as a treat for everyone, I would like all of us to make a day of it to go abroad it. Mr. Stevenson and Mr. Horan, you’re more than welcome to join as well.”

“Thank you,” George said as Niall nodded.

“It will be such fun,” Charles exclaimed, looking over at Louis and meeting his eyes. He looked away before anyone could think of it, and instead looked over at Harry, who he found staring back at him. But neither seemed to look away as they locked eyes over the candlelight.

Truly, Harry was special. 

~

It was a beautiful day to be on the waters. The sun was shining above them, and they were all walking abroad the deck of _The Duchess_ , Andrew’s new ship. His mother and Gemma were standing with Lady Catherine, taking amongst themselves as they held onto their parasols. Louis was with Andrew and Charles on the quarterdeck, clearly in conversation. Mr. Grimshaw claimed too be to sick to go, while Mr. George was on the main top, looking out into the sea.

“I’m going to visit Liam this week,” Niall said as he leaned against the railing. “I heard he was too busy with his experiments to visit, so I’ll just be coming to him. I have to tell him of the recent gossip.”

“He’ll have fun with that,” Harry chuckled. “Who would have thought Charles would involve himself with two brothers without either of them realizing?”

“Life can be mysterious in many ways,” Niall answered.

“Oh Harry?” they heard a voice behind them, both turning to see who it was.

Charles was coming down the stairs, walking quickly over to him.

“Do I stay or go?” Niall whispered.

“I think it’s best if you go, my friend,” Harry murmured.

“Right then,” he said as he used the other set of stairs to reach Louis and Andrew.

Harry sighed as Charles approached him. “What do you want?”

“What do you do with Louis?” he asked, his hand on his hip.

“If you must know,” Harry reassured, “I am only trying to convince him not to tell of your affair to Andrew. And as you can see,” he nodded up towards the alphas, “that can happen at any moment.” 

“That better be all,” Charles huffed.

Harry sighed, knowing exactly what he was implying. “I’m not like you, throwing myself at every alpha.”

“And it’s not like you could,” he smirked. “No alpha would ever want you after they’ve been with me. And who would even want you? Born to smell like a bunch of roses when you should be smelling like fruit. What would roses even taste like? Waste of an omega is what you are.”

“If you’re so sure about that,” Harry gritted through his teeth, “then you’re wasting your time asking me. You could be with your husband, but no, you’re here pestering me.”

“Did I ever tell you that Andrew loves the way I taste,” Charles said with a smile. “Tells me all the time, especially when his knot is _deep_ inside me.”

Harry wondered why he was cursed with a cousin like this. Yes, he didn’t smell like a typical omega, but he was still sweet in his scent.

“You better stay away from Louis,” Charles said simply, “He’s mine.”

“You belong to Andrew,” Harry hissed. “Do you still not understand that?”

“I very well do, you idiot, but I’m warning you to not involve yourself with Louis. Both of those alpha’s are mine, and he sure as hell don’t want you. As if any man would want _you_ after they’ve had me.” The disgust was dripping from his voice, and Harry didn’t think twice as the words tumbled from his mouth.

“If Louis wants me,” he susurrated with a grin, “I wouldn’t deny him. He might even be wondering what roses taste like.” Harry didn’t mean it, but he wanted to hurt Charles in the same way he had hurt him. He really would have made a poor monk anyway.

“You whore!” Charles screamed back, and before Harry realized what was happening, the other omega pushed him over the boat.

“Did you just push him over the boat?” he could hear Niall yell.

“He just fell!” Charles yelled.

“Harry can’t swim!” he heard Gemma cry out. And he damn well couldn’t. He hit the water hard, sinking fast. The water felt heavier against him as he continued to sink, his arms not bothering to do something to keep himself alive.

I can’t die like this, he thought to himself. But he could only hold his breath for so long, and his lungs were starting to hurt.

Just as he was letting his air out, the bubbles surrounding him, he saw a figure approaching him. A shark? Wonderful. His death was going to be not only by drowning, but also painful. He couldn’t even blame the shark for wanting to eat him, even though he knew they didn’t eat humans besides biting them.

But it wasn’t a shark. It was a man swimming towards him. He felt the man’s hands around him, grabbing him by the waist as he pulled him forward. But the man paused for some reason, and suddenly he felt his hands go under his dress coat, pushing it off his shoulders.

He wasn’t opposed to finally laying with an alpha before dying, but he would have preferred to have done it when he wasn’t so close to drowning.

But that wasn’t the case either. Because as his coat continued to float down to the sea bed, the man pulled him up to the surface, gasping as he filled had air in his lungs. All he could do was cling to the man as he swam them to shore. Harry buried his face in his neck for comfort, and after sniffing the scent, he realized who his rescuer was.

“Louis?”

“At your service,” the alpha said as he swam with one hand as he held Harry with the other. A couple more stokes and they were at the shore, Louis dragging him out before laying him on the beach.

“Lived by the water your entire life and never learned how to swim, Saint Harold?” he teased, laying down on the sand next to him.

Harry coughed as he giggled, the sun shining in his eyes. Louis looked beautiful in this light; his gold earring catching the sun’s beams, his tanned skin looking golden, and his eyes sparking even more with his wet eyelashes. He must’ve taken off his own jacket ad vest before diving in, because his undershirt was the only cloth that was clinging to his chest at the moment. “Never saw the need,” Harry answered.  

“I’m glad I caught you before you drowned for good,” he said. “It would’ve been harder to keep you alive that way.”

“I’m glad you came to my rescue then,” he smiled.

“Did you actually fall down by accident like Charles claims, or did he push you like I think he did?”

Harry sighed. “He pushed me, and he knows I can’t swim.”

“What a bastard,” Louis cursed. “Why did he even do that?”

“Because I told him something that made him angry.”

“Which was?”

If Louis wants me, I wouldn’t deny him. He certainly wasn’t going to repeat that to Louis himself.

“Nothing that would interest you,” he said simply. That wasn’t necessarily a lie, since Louis could have no interest in him at all.

“You can’t-” Louis began, but he was drowned out from the voices coming from the ship.

“Is Harry okay?” George yelled.

“He’s fine!” Louis yelled back. The ship was already coming back to port, so Harry decided to try to stand up as Louis helped him.

“You still haven’t told me what you told Charles, Saint Harold?” Louis said as they walked to the pier.

“Why the sudden interest?” Harry asked.

“Because it must be interesting if you’re not telling me,” he grinned.

“My lips are sealed, sir,” he said.

“I’ll find a way to unseal them then,” Louis smirked. It shouldn’t have sent a shiver down Harry’s spine, but it did. He couldn’t help fantasizing what Louis was capable of doing to get what he wanted out of him. Maybe what he told Charles wasn’t a lie, but he wasn’t about to tell him _that_ of all things.

~

A few days later, a ball was held at Thornfield. All the wealthy families of Saint Dominic were invited. But Louis wasn’t looking forward to it, and would have rather gone back to town and have a pint with Zayn than attend this. Besides, it’s not like he was looking forward to dancing with an omega.

After he got ready in his room, he walked down the stairs until he saw the open doors to the ballroom. He weaved his way around the people, careful not to look anyone in the eye to not start a conversation. He wasn’t in the talking mood either.

But he spotted Harry standing next to the other entrance, and it was only right to go and keep him company.

“Saint Harold?” he said as he approached him, the omega turning around. “Not one for dancing?”

“Not tonight I’m afraid,” Harry laughed. “I’m waiting for some of my friends to arrive since I haven’t seen them together in so long.”

“And who might they be?”

“Them!” Harry exclaimed as he pointed to the crowd. Two men approached them, one in the common outfit and the other in monk’s robes, both of them hugging Harry as they laughed.

“Welcome to Thornfield!” Harry gasped as they put him down. “Especially you Liam. I’m glad you could come.”

“I haven’t been here before,” one of them responded, “and as much as monks aren’t suited for balls, I couldn’t miss the opportunity to see you, my friend.”

“And I would do the same for you,” Harry smiled.

It bodes well on Harry that he seemed to have such genuine friends. Not in the same number as Charles, he assumed, but Louis could tell the genuine affection the trio had once they were together.

“Niall, Liam,” Harry said. “Allow me to introduce Mr. Louis. Niall was staying at Thornfield for a few days with his uncle, but I didn’t properly introduce you too.”

“That’s quite alright,” Louis said as he bowed to both of them. “Andrew introduced us at one point, and I remember Niall well.”

“Nice to meet you again, Louis,” Niall said, eyeing Harry.

“You seem familiar,” Louis said as he looked over Liam. There was something about the monk’s face that he deemed noticeable. “Have I threatened you before?”

Liam blinked back at him. “You might have. I was on a ship from Spain that you commandeered as I was sailing back here.”

“Ah,” Louis nodded. His memory didn’t fail him then. “Sorry about that, your holiness.”

Liam laughed. “You can just call me Brother Payne, Mr. Louis. Or Liam if it suits you. Any friend of Harry’s is a friend of mine.”

“I shall take that with pride then,” Louis smiled.

He noticed that Niall had pulled Harry off to the side, talking about something in tones so hushed that Louis couldn’t hear.

Eventually the foursome moved around the room, waving to people that passed by but continued their own conversation. As they had their lively conversation, Louis found himself liking both of Harry’s friends, and thought they might even be suitable enough to meet his own. He had a feeling Zayn might even take interest in Liam, even though the man was a monk.

They continued their conversations until a couple approached them, which turned out to be Andrew and Charles. They were both dressed in lavish outfits.

“How are you all this evening?” Andrew asked. “Ah, Brother Payne. Nice to see you again after so long.”

“Likewise,” Liam said, nodding his head slightly.

While Andrew was talking with Niall and Liam, however, he noticed the looks Charles was giving to Harry. It looked as if whatever happened on the boat wasn’t resolved, and Harry was trying his best to avoid Charles, judging by the look on his face.

Well, there was a thing Louis could do to save him.

“May I have this dance?” Louis asked, holding his hand out. Harry’s eyes widened, looking around their small group. Louis noticed how Charles was scowling at his cousin, and that only made Louis hope more that Harry would accept his offer.

“You may,” Harry answered, taking his hand. And without any hesitation on his part, Louis led them to the dance floor.

“Why did you ask me to dance?” Harry said, twirling.

“Because you had no dance partner,” he said, “and you have to dance, Harry. No use in being a wallflower. Besides, it looked like you needed to get away from your cousin.”

“Thank you,” the omega sighed. “But I’m no one. You need not worry for me. I grew up with Charles, and every alpha always put their sights on him over me.”

At that, Louis held his wrist firm, leaning in closer, feeling how pliant Harry felt against him.

“I’ll have you know,” Louis whispered, feeling Harry’s skin pricking even at his wrist, “had you have been my fiancé, I would consider myself a rightful idiot to ever let someone as beautiful as you go, especially for someone like Charles. You deserve to have an alpha spoil you to your heart’s desire. Feeding your strawberries and cream for the rest of your life.”

Harry didn’t respond, simply letting himself be danced with.

“And I hope you never forget that,” Louis continued. “Because you deserve someone who knows how special you are.”

“Thank you,” Harry squeaked out. Louis pulled away slightly to see how pink his cheeks were. It was hard not to smile at the sight.

The dance ended, and Louis applauded with the rest. Harry quickly did the same. 

“You better remember that, Harry,” he said as he bowed, and left before he could answer.

~

“Lord Harry?” the servant said. “Andrew and your mother are waiting for you in the master’s private study.”

It was the day after the ball, and Harry’s mind was still reeling after what Louis told him while they danced. Did he really mean that? Was there a way that Louis thought himself possible of actually being attracted to him? That just wasn’t possible.

And to top it off, it looked like Louis is in fact the bastard son of William Tomlinson. Niall had pulled him aside while Liam was distracting Louis to tell him so. Apparently, Mr. George didn’t deny it when Niall asked him, and that was enough evidence for their theory.

“Hello?” he knocked on the door. He saw Andrew and his mother sitting at a table by the window, an empty chair next to his mother.

“Come sit with us, son,” his mother said. She was wearing a dark navy dress.

“There is a rumor going around of an omega in my household being with an alpha,” Andrew began as Harry sat down. “Since it can’t be Charles, they must be speaking of you, Harry, and I won’t have it. I have spoken with your mother, and as the closest relative alpha, I think it best if we find you a husband.”

“And Andrew has already suggested one,” Lady Anne said.

“Mr. Grimshaw,” he smiled. “He’s wealthy, has all the best connections, and he seems like a nice person.”

Seeming was one thing, and Harry wasn’t so sure he even felt safe being around Mr. Grimshaw, let alone want to marry him. No. He would have to refuse this one entirely.

“I will have to think about it,” he said simply, even if he already made up his mind. 

Andrew frowned. “But why not-”

“He said he would think about it and it’s best if we respect that, Andrew,” his mother cut in. “He will find a husband in due time.” 

And that’s when it hit him. An idea that would trump any idea that Andrew could come up with. And Harry might as well start it now.

Andrew stood up to pace before them, deep in thought. “And there are some other rumors that have reached my ears, and because of it, I think it best to let Louis leave Thornfield soon.”

“Rumors?” Harry whispered. “What rumors?” He hoped it hadn’t been the one he dreaded.

“A friend of mine has told me there of whispers of Louis being a pirate, and I cannot have such a person in my home. Imagine what rumors they would spread of me for housing him.”

Harry let out a sigh of relief. That rumor wasn’t one to cause concern.

“Please don’t anger him, Andrew,” Harry said. “Let him stay until he decides to leave, and he told me himself it could be very soon.”

“There are rumors that he is a pirate, Harry, and I cannot have such a person in my home.”

“You’ll only start a fight with him. It would be wise to depart as friends, not enemies.”

“Why are you defending him so, Harry?” Andrew scoffed. “Are you in love with him? Is that why you don’t want him to leave?”

In love? Well, this plan had to work somehow.

“Ye-Yes,” he stammered out, “So please, don’t send him away.”

“But Harry,” Andrew said as he sat down next to him. “He is beneath you. Nothing could ever happen between you.”

“Please don’t tell me who to fall in love with, Andrew. You have no right to,” he said, eyeing him.

“Fine,” Andrew said. “Tell me of your decision in the next few days, but I strongly hope you will consider marrying Mr. Grimshaw instead.” And without waiting for an answer from either of them, Andrew left the study.

“You love him?” Anne whispered. He turned to find his mother’s face full of concern.

“No. But I can explain. Call Mr. Stevenson to meet in your rooms, as well as Lady Catherine.”

“Both of them?” she frowned. “Why?”

“We’re going to need all the help we can get, mother, if I want to pull this off.”

~

“Hello, all.”

A few hours later, Harry had his impromptu meeting with his mother, Lady Catherine, and Mr. Stevenson. They were seated by the fire in Lady Anne’s room, drinking tea as they listened.

“As we are all aware by now, Louis and Charles had an affair while he was engaged to Andrew. Andrew does not yet know of it, and I hope he never does. However, I can confirm that Charles has been attempting to continue the affair even if Louis hasn’t sought him out.”

“That bastard,” Lady Catherine said under her breath.

“And what is your plan?”

Harry described it.

Lady Catherine blinked back. “So Louis… is my husband’s son?”

“Louis,” George said, “is in fact Governor Tomlinson’s son. I was there the night he was born.”

“Oh,” Lady Catherine nodded. “It would have been nice if William told me before he passed. I don’t blame him for having children before our own.”

“He wanted to,” George said. “He was planning on giving Louis his name once he was older, and planned to tell you as well.”

“I see,” the old woman nodded. “Well, I’m all for your plan Harry. Anything to protect my son.”

“Wonderful,” he smiled. “So are we all set then?”

“Is this really what you want, my son?” Anne asked, reaching over to take his hand.

Harry nodded. “As long as Lady Catherine can do her part.”

She nodded. “I can. It is not right that my late husband’s son be without his name in this world.”

He left the rooms with Mr. Stevenson and Lady Catherine after kissing his mother goodbye, who were having their own conversation as they walked down the hall. Harry walked down to his room, and started stripping himself. This plan had to work, and he was going to do everything he could to make it happen.

~

A knock came at Louis’ door.

“What do you want?” he growled as he opened it. Charles walked into his room, shoving past him as he stood in the center of the room.

“Why is Harry saying he’s in love with you?” he demanded, his face wiped with fury.

“What?” Louis frowned. “He said that?”

“Don’t act like a fool. You knew! And now Andrew knows and he’s very cross at thinking you were courting Harry this entire time when he welcomed you as a friend.”

“I don’t give a damn at what Andrew thinks, and certainly not you.”

“But why is Harry saying this?” he shrieked. “Why is he telling this to Andrew of all people?”

“How the hell should I know?” Louis asked. “Why don’t you go ask Harry?”

“Because I know he wouldn’t be telling me the truth,” Charles said. “Besides, why haven’t you left then? I told you it would be easier for us to meet in town.”

Meet, Louis scoffed inside his head. He didn’t plan to meet Charles for anything anymore. “Because I have other interests,” he said simply.

“Harry?” he shrieked.

Louis ignored his outburst. “And I have no plans to tell you. Please leave before I call your husband in here.”

“Well it wouldn’t matter anyway,” Charles swallowed. “because they are trying to marry him to Mr. Grimshaw.”

Grimshaw? He certainly didn’t deserve Harry. He looked at him like a piece of meat, not a human being that deserves to be worshipped.

“Then why would he say he’s in love with me?”

“He’s willing to do anything for Andrew,” Charles said. “Isn’t he?” 

Louis’ face hardened. He hated to think he would be willing to marry some alpha just because he was told to do so by a man he once trusted. “Get out, Charles. I don’t want you here.”

“Oh please. Who cares who he marries? As long as he stays far away from you. And you know,” Charles said as he walked closer to him. “If Harry is married and lives in the city, I can make an excuse to come visit him, and then I can go see you.”

Louis scoffed. “You think I want to be the man you go to once you tire of your husband’s bed? Do I really want Andrew’s used crap?”

“Don’t say that,” Charles whispered. “Don’t you want me?”

At one point, yes. But Louis was starting to think that want was left back in Paris. Seeing Charles again didn’t ignite anything within him anymore, and he wasn’t exactly sure why.

“It’s true. I came here for you, to take you away with me. But plans change, Charles. There are more important things than you in this world.”

“But how can that be?”

“Because now I know you, and you’re not worth it.”

“You’re only saying that because of what Harry has said,” Charles reasoned. “How could you listen to someone that has hated me since we were young? Jealous of my looks, the way alphas would look at me and not him, and even now! When his alpha chose to marry me instead of him.”

“Enough!” he shouted. “Now get out before I drag you to your husband’s room and tell him what you’ve been saying. I have no problem telling him of what happened between us, but I know it will go horrible for you if he finds out. So leave. Now.”

When Charles didn’t move, he took him by the arm and dragged him towards the entrance. He pushed him into the hallway and slammed the door behind him, taking a deep breath. He truly wished he never met Charles.

~

Just as Louis was resting by the crackling fire with a cigar in his hand, there was a knock at his door. If it was Charles, he was thinking of dragging him right back to Andrew’s room and waking the entire house if it was necessary.

Ready to roll his eyes, he opened the door. His gaze softened as he saw who was standing there. “Harry?”

The omega was dressed in his night clothes, a robe over him with his night shift looking as if it was the only other piece of clothing on him. Without the barrier of his regular outfit, his scent was coming in full force from his skin. He could never tire of roses.

“Did something happen?”

“Will you let me in?” he whispered.

Louis stepped aside and slowly closed the door before checking the hallway. Harry still had a reputation to protect, and he wasn’t going to be the one to taint it.

“I have a proposition for you.”

“You?” he chuckled, looking him up and down. “Well, you are rather pretty.”

“Not like that,” he hissed. “Well… not entirely.”

Louis’ eyebrows shot to his forehead. “Oh. So you are _those_ types of omegas. Good for you then.”

Harry frowned. “Unlike you, Mr. Louis,” he said. “I have not had another touch me like that. No alpha has ever touched me in the way you probably have with Charles.”

“Now that sounds more like you,” Louis grinned. He went over to his armchair, continuing to smoke his cigar. “Then what did you come here for, Saint Harold?”

He looked over at the omega, who was worrying his lip as if he was trying to figure out what to say. “I would like to marry you,” he blurted out, cheeks reddening. 

Louis blinked at him. He couldn’t have heard correctly. “You want to what?”

“You heard me, Louis,” he gulped before taking a deep breath. “I want to marry you.”

“Why?” he spurted out. There had to be a mistake.

“Because Andrew wants to marry me off to anyone and has chosen Mr. Grimshaw of all people to be my husband. If I am to marry, I prefer someone of my own choosing.”

“And I’m your first choice?” he laughed. “I find that hard to believe. I don’t even have a respectable last name like you all do.”

“But you do have one: Tomlinson. You’re Governor Tomlinson’s son.”

Louis felt his smile dropping. “How did you know that?” And how long as he known without telling him?

“When you first arrived here, my mother said you looked exactly like William Tomlinson, Lady Catherine’s late husband. Both women said you bare an uncanny resemblance to him. And when Niall asked Mr. George if it was true, he basically confirmed it.”

“Is that so?” Louis scoffed. “Snooping around my background to see if you were right. So you’re marrying me for my name then?” he said. “Was it your dream to be a Tomlinson, no matter the alpha attached to it?”

Harry shook his head. “No. I would marry any common folk if they would let me. But since Andrew is the alpha in our family, he is going to force me to marry Mr. Grimshaw if I do not choose a husband on my own.”

“And why don’t you just marry him?”

“Because I don’t like him.”

“And why don’t you find another respectably named gentlemen to marry? You may find this hard to believe, but you’re a very attractive omega and it wouldn’t be hard for you to do so.”

“I want to like my husband.”

Louis blinked back at him. “You like me?”

“I think we could get along. I would marry for love, but you see how that turned out.”

“So you’ve resigned yourself to marry someone you only like?”

Harry shrugged. “I don’t have any hopes to fall in love again, and I would rather keep Charles from trying to resume your relationship. You get an omega to claim that isn’t Charles, and I find an alpha.”

“And you would do anything to protect Andrew, wouldn’t you?”

“Why I do something is none of your business, Mr. Louis,” Harry retorted. “Besides, you would do anything to get back at Charles.”

Louis stayed silent., puffing at his cigar. The entire plan was appealing. He would have the husband he wanted, even if it wasn’t the omega he originally hoped for.

“And how do you expect to give me the Tomlinson last name?”

“Lady Catherine is willing to testify that you are Lord William Tomlinson’s son. Mr. Stevenson is willing as well, since he was there the night you were born.”

How convenient. “So everyone is involved then? You have this all planned?”

Lady Catherine wasn’t the most warm towards him, but she seemed to tolerate him enough during his stay here.

“She found out about Charles’ infidelity and wants to patch it up in the least scandalous way. They have been talking about having you married as well, and it occurred to me tonight that it may as well be between us.”

Louis took a deep breath as he eyed the fire. He couldn’t think of a reason to not accept. He would finally have the last name he deserved, and he would gain a lovely omega at the same time. There was only one phrase to say. “I accept. On one condition.”

Harry frowned. “What’s the condition?”

“You tell me what you said to Charles that day on the ship that made him push you into the water” he said simply. He was going to agree to their marriage any way, but he at least wanted to know why he had to go rescue Harry in the first place.

The omega’s eyes widened as he looked around the room. “Must I tell you? Is there not another thing you want to know?”

Louis shook his head. “I want it know what he said.”

Harry sighed, still not looking at him. “He said you would never want me because you already had him, especially since my scent is floral and not something you can taste like sweet and such.”

The alpha wanted to scoff. As if any of that was true. “And what did you say to that?

“I said…” Harry trailed off before continuing. “I said if you wanted me, I wouldn’t stop you for trying to bed me. And I added that you might want to find out how I taste like.”

“You really said that?” Louis said as he clapped his hands, grinning from ear to ear. “And that made him so furious that he almost tried to kill you?”

“It’s not _that_ funny,” Harry sniffed. Louis realized he still hadn’t looked at him and decided to walk over to him.

“You’re right,” Louis whispered, reaching over to put a finger under Harry’s chin. The omega felt so soft with the touch, and Louis could hardly believe he was going to be his. “Because you told the truth.”

Harry’s head shot up, finally looking him with those determined green eyes. “What?”

Louis shrugged. “You expect me to deny it? I just agreed to marry you, and because of that, I do plan to find out what exactly a rose scented omega tastes like.”

“You do?” Harry said. “You’re not jesting with me?”

“I told you you’re a pretty omega, Harry,” he chuckled. “And if you’re proposing to me dressed in a robe that leaves little to the imagination, then you piqued my interest quite enough.”

He saw the young man blush, the rose color looking lovely on his cheeks. The robe had slipped further down his shoulder, revealing Harry’s perky nipples through the night shirt. Louis wondered how those tasted as well.

“I… have some rules,” Harry said as he struggled to cover himself again.  

“You have some rules?” Louis chuckled as walked away, going  back in the chair. “Do tell.”

“We may… be intimate on our wedding night. After that, we’ll only be intimate during our heats and ruts. And you shall not bond me.”

Louis tilted his head in question. “You do not want to bond?”

“I think we both agree this marriage is a convenience for both of us, and there is no love to it. I do not want to be bonded with someone who does not love me.”

Louis thought for a moment. “So be it. We will be married, but not bonded. Shall we shake on it?”

Harry nodded, holding his hand out. Louis took it within his, shaking it soundly. But before he left go of his hand, he brought it up to his mouth to kiss.

“And to a happy marriage, my beloved.”

“To a happy marriage,” Harry repeated, a small smile on his face.

~

A few days later, Harry sat in front of Andrew and Charles, ready to announce his decision.

“I have decided who I want to marry, Andrew,” Harry said. “As per your request.”

Charles chuckled. “And who would want to marry you?”

“Louis. Louis Tomlinson as he is about to be known.” He may have enjoyed it too much when the smile was wiped from his cousins face completely.

“Tomlinson?” Charles yelled. “He’s not a Tomlinson!”

“He is,” Andrew murmured. “My mother confessed it to me a few days ago. My father had an affair with a married woman before he married my mother, and Louis is the product of that. My father must have known, because Louis was brought to our house as a playmate when we were young, probably wanting his two sons to get to know one another.”

Charles was pale. “So, Louis has always been your brother?”

“Yes,” Andrew signed. “I’d rather not give our last name to a low life, but he is my father’s son.”

“He is not a low life!” Harry shouted, spooking them both. “We are all human, and just because someone is born in a different cradle doesn’t make them beneath or above us.”

“So if you had your way you’d marry the first fisherman you find at the pier, Harry?” Charles scoffed.

“I would. And you know it,” Harry snarled. “But given that I am being forced to marry, I might as well have a gentleman of my own choosing, and I choose Louis. Because he is a gentlemen’s son, as am I.”

Andrew stayed silent for a moment. “Well,” he sighed. “you have my consent. I would have preferred you marry Mr. Grimshaw, as I do find him more respectable, but I guess it’s better for you to choose someone you would like.”

“Are you sure, darling?” Charles pleaded. “Should we not wait more time before allowing your consent to marry?”

“What for?” Andrew asked, frowning slightly. “I want Harry to marry for his own sake, and the fastest way to do that is through a husband of his own choosing.”

“And I happily chose him, Andrew.” Harry added, a smug grin on his face. He hadn’t really thought of what Charles’ reaction would be to the announcement, even though his cousin was part of the reason it was even happening. And Harry had to admit it felt _good_ to see Charles flail at not getting his way, especially after all the times he made him feel worthless.

“Very well,” Andrew sighed. “You’re dismissed then.”

“I’ll see you out,” Charles said.

Harry shook his head. “There’s no need, Charles.”

“I insist, cousin,” he gritted through a smile as he started to walk. Once they were out of Andrew’s hearing range, Harry could smell the anger Charles was emitting.

“If you think you’re going to marry Louis when he is mine, you are highly mistaken,” Charles said as he placed his hand on the door.

“He is not yours anymore,” Harry said. “You took Andrew from me, and I let you because he cares for you. But Louis? I’m not letting you take him. He’s mine now, whether you like it or not.”

Not bothering to hear what else he had to say, Harry walked away. He felt a mixture or pride and anxiety bubbling inside him; proud he could stand up to Charles but anxious of how his own life will be now.

He was officially engaged to Louis Tomlinson. What could go wrong?

~

Louis waited outside Harry’s rooms, hoping to catch him before anyone else did. He wanted to discuss some matters but to do that he needed to be alone with him again. And it wasn’t like one could easily get privacy at Thornfield.

His wish was grated sooner than later, because Harry emerged from his room, eyes wide as he saw Louis standing there.

“Good morning,” Louis said with a slight nod.

“Good morning,” Harry answered.

“I was just going out for a stroll by the lake,” Louis nodded in the direction of it. “Care to join?”

Harry nodded, taking his arm. “Charles summoned me for something,” he mentioned, “but I would much rather spend my time with you. We should hurry before anyone sees and tries to stop us.”

Louis tried to hide his smile as they scurried through the halls until they reached the back entrance. Even if Harry appeared meek, he could be cunning in his thinking, and it was almost an honor to be a witness to it. Especially when others thought he wasn’t worth their time.

They walked out onto the paths that led to the lake, flowers blooming around them as birds chirped in the distance.

“I told Andrew and Charles yesterday,” Harry began, “and Andrew gave his consent to us marrying.”

“As if I needed it,” Louis huffed.

“As the closest living alpha in our family, he reserves the right to.”

“Regardless,” the alpha replied, if anyone is giving your hand away in marriage, it should be your mother. The person who actually raised you to be the kind soul you are today, not someone who cares for you only when necessary.”

Harry sighed. “That may be true, but you needn’t worry yourself over it. He gave his consent, and now there’s nothing stopping our marriage.”

Marriage. Louis couldn’t believe he was still willing to marry after what Charles had done to him, but Harry was just meant to change his world. They stopped near the edge of the lake, both settling in to see the marvels of it. The crystal-clear water was sparkling in the sunshine, seagulls flying just above the surface. Cranes were wading in the shallow areas, hunting for some fish. The croaks of frogs were heard in another end.

Louis led Harry to a dry spot under a shady tree, taking off his coat to give him an extra padding. He already knew Harry was going to protest, but put a finger to the omega’s lips before he could.

“No,” he ordered, pausing until Harry was looking at him in the eye. The only sound that was heard was the chirping of a bird on a nearby branch. “You’re to get your clothes filthy by sitting on the grass. I’m used to it, but you’re not. So will you sit without complain?” he waited until Harry nodded before he took his finger away. “Good.”

“Now onto matters of the wedding,” Louis said as he watched him carefully sit down. “What date should we set?”

“Any date you choose would be fine,” Harry said.

“That’s not helpful. I could say the day after tomorrow and you would be fine with that?”

“Yes,” he answered. “It’s not my duty to question my alpha, as you’ve clearly shown.”

It shouldn’t have aroused him to hear Harry say those words, but it did. He also knew it was in their nature to submit, but he didn’t automatically want that from Harry.

“You can question me, love,” he said, taking a seat next to him on the grass. “I don’t want your blind trust put on me simply because I’ll be your alpha. I’d be a proper fool to think you don’t have opinions of your own, thoughts you want to say out loud, and I don’t want you to think you have no voice in this relationship. We’re going to be married. That doesn’t mean your freedom or mind are to be tucked away because of it.”

Harry looked up at him with those mystical green eyes. “Are you certain? Alphas aren’t meant to have their judgements questioned.”

“In small matters like sitting on my jacket, maybe. It’s my duty to bring you comfort and make sure you are well, despite any protests you might have on that. But if you feel I am being unjust in larger matters, I want you to tell me.”

“I’ll try to then,” Harry replied.

“You were never short on your words to me when you were trying to defend Andrew,” Louis chuckled. “I’m sure it’ll come easy for you to speak your mind later.”

“That was different, though.”

Louis frowned. “How?”

“You weren’t my alpha then, or potential alpha.”

“So you’re saying you’re willing to sound off to any alpha as long as they’re not knotting you?” he said with a smirk.

And Harry’s blush bloomed once again. “N-no,” he stammered.

“I’m just teasing, love,” Louis said, reaching over to tuck a loose curl behind his ear, letting his fingers run down his smooth cheek before taking his hand away. “All I’m saying is that you have nothing to fear from me. We’re going to live as partners once we’re married, and I hope it can blossom into something lovely that we both won’t regret.”

“Do you really believe that?” Harry whispered. “We won’t end up regretting this?”

If Louis was being honest, he thought Harry would be the one to regret this from the start, even if this was his idea. But with the pleading look his eyes gave, it was as if the omega was asking him to make sure that wouldn’t happen. And he didn’t have it in him to deny him anything.

Louis reached over, taking his hand into his own, rubbing his thumb over his fingers.

“I can’t say for certain but,” he said with a light shrug, “I think we won’t. We might even enjoy it as some times. If we try.”

They ended up sharing a smile together, enjoying the silence between them.

 

~

The next few days were spent packing as the Styles family and Louis planned to go back to town. This included saying his final goodbyes to Andrew, and possibly having to deal with him being angry over their new relation.

Which is why Louis went directly to his study, hoping to catch him alone. The door was open, so he simply knocked lightly once he saw Andrew sitting at his desk.

“Oh, do come in, Louis.”

“I’ve come to give my goodbyes and thank you for your hospitality,” Louis said as he walked over to his desk.

“Please sit down,” Andrew answered, gesturing to the chair in front of him. “I have been meaning to talk to you.”

“Very well,” Louis said as he sat.

Leaning back in his chair, Andrew put his hands together as if he was deep in thought. “Since when have you known you are my father’s son?” he asked finally.

Louis let out a sigh. “Mr. Stevenson told me when I was younger, but I did not remember it until I arrived on this island again. Being here brought back a lot of memories, as you well know”

“I see,” Andrew answered. “So you know of my mother’s plan to give you the Tomlinson last name.”

“Yes,” he said. Harry made sure he would be getting it, even if Louis didn’t care much for it.

“Well,” Andrew said. “I’ll be looking forward to officially calling you my brother.”

Louis gave him a small smile. “I shall as well.” Not really, as he didn’t feel much affection for him. But if he wanted to keep up pretenses, so be it.

“And,” Andrew started to say, “Harry has told me you have proposed marriage to him.”

More like he proposed to me while scantily clad, Louis wanted to say but decided against it.

“I did,” he said. “I would like him as my mate, and he agreed.”

“But when did you meet Harry?” Andrew asked as he leaned forward in his chair.

“Why does that matter?” Louis shrugged, leaning closer as well.

“Because it must have been around the time he and I were still engaged.”

“And you still left him for his cousin,” he replied easily, watching as Andrew grew uncomfortable. Serves him right after what he did to Harry. “Besides, the first contact I made with your husband’s cousin was here at Thornfield. We grew fond of each other during our discussions, and it just so happened to lead to marriage.”

“I see,” Andrew said. “Well I’ve already given my consent to the marriage, and now it’s up to you to pick a date.”

“I’m still discussing the perfect time with Harry, but I expect it within the next few weeks.” He wasn’t kidding when he told Harry he’d like it soon. Hell, he’d do it tomorrow if there wasn’t so much planning to do before.

Louis shook hands with him and walked out, relieved that this part was done. He couldn’t have left without meeting with him, but despite being his brother, Louis still felt a certain unease around him. And when people made him uncomfortable, he preferred to stay far away.

And he was more than glad to take Harry away from him as well.

~

Mr. Stevenson was leaving Thornfield as well, even though Niall hadn’t stayed for long and went back to town before Harry could tell him of his engagement. No doubt his uncle would have already written to him about it, though, so he hoped his friend wouldn’t be too surprised the next time they met.

But something had been on Harry’s mind since his engagement was official, and since it was best not to bring up the topic with Louis, he decided to ask someone who would be willing to talk about it.

“Mr. George?” Harry said as he knocked on his door.

“Harry?” the old beta answered. “What a surprise. Come in, my boy, and take a seat.”

“Thank you,” he said as he walked in, sitting on a chair by a table.

“To what do I owe this visit?” George asked.

“It’s not that I don’t enjoy your company, Mr. George but… I was wondering if you could help me with something.”

“Is it about your engagement with Louis?” he asked

Harry tilted his head. “Well,” he began. “Not exactly. I have been wondering about Louis and his background. He doesn’t reveal much of his childhood.”

“It’s because he doesn’t remember it,” George said simply.

“Would you be able to tell me about it then? I would like to know where my future husband began in life, if not only to understand him more.”

Mr. Stevenson rubbed his beard with a sigh. “Well, Louis was born on a cool December night in the year 1745. I was with his father at the cabin on the cliff when one of his mother’s maids came crying, holding the newborn in her arms. She came to tell us his omega mother had just died giving birth to him. Marie Francoise DuBois was her name, and she was a true beauty. Long brown hair that flowed in the wind, clear green eyes that had such kindness to them. She was perfect but was cursed with a husband that beat her.

William met her at a ball some months before Louis was born, and he was smitten. He was much more wealthy than her husband, so it was easy to conceal their affair. They met secretly for weeks, and one day she found herself with child. William was elated at the thought of becoming a father, even planning for ways to get her divorced from her husband so he could marry her.

But alas, love doesn’t always prevail. William’s father forbade him from doing such a thing, thinking a divorced omega would be beneath their rank. Instead, his father set up an engagement with a family friend.”

“Lady Catherine?” Harry whispered.

“Her exactly,” George nodded solemnly. “William was devastated, vowing that he wouldn’t marry her no matter what. His heart was set on Marie, and no one could convince him to give her up. But as she neared her due date, her husband beat her so hard she fell down the stairs and went into labor. She didn’t survive, but they managed to save Louis in the process.

William sank into a depression after that, agreeing to marry Lady Catherine out of pity. Louis was left in my care to not arouse suspicion, but he grew up in the Tomlinson household where his father could see him. After Andrew was born, he served as the perfect playmate for him,” he paused to softly smile, “I’ve never seen William so happy than when he would watch his two sons playing in the garden. Even after he was appointed governor of Saint Dominic, nothing could bring him more joy than seeing his sons.

And as Louis grew up, Lady Catherine became more suspicious as to why Louis was there in the first place, doubting that he was a relative of mine as he basically grew to be a miniature William. So the two of us decided that we should send Louis off to a naval school once he reached the age of ten. Giving him the proper education the son of a Governor deserved.

But the ship he was put on was ransacked by pirates, and we never heard from him again. We thought the pirates must have killed him there, or they kidnapped him. Either way, William knew he was never to see his first born again.

He sunk into a deeper depression than he had been when Marie died, and one morning he just woke up dead in his bed. The doctor couldn’t officially find what had killed him, but to this day I still believed he died of a broken heart. It cracked when he lost Marie, but losing Louis was the final hammer to break it to pieces.”

Harry’s face was drenched with tears, taking the handkerchief Mr. George was offering him.

“And well,” he continued, “I didn’t know what had happened to Louis, but a month ago he appeared in my office and I thought I was hallucinating. He grew up to be a replica of his father, strong and full of heart. Apparently, the pirates did kidnap him, and he was enslaved on ships for most of his life. But he found a few friends in the midst of the darkness, and ended up the captain of his own band of pirates to sail the seas.

Now he says he’s retired, and I thank him for leaving that life behind, but all I cared about what to see him alive again, no matter how he got back to me.

Louis was made out of love, and I’m sure William would be proud to see him today, despite all the challenges he’s had to face.”

Harry held the cloth against his eye, trying to find a voice in him to speak. “So his father cared for him, then? I can’t imagine the heartbreak of not being able to meet both of your parents. At least I had my father for a few years before he passed, but I can’t imagine not being raised by my mother.”

Mr. Stevenson shrugged. “Some paths in life are already chosen for us, Harry, and we have to go on them whether we like it or not. For some reason, Louis wasn’t meant to be raised by the parents who adored him. Maybe that’s a sign he’ll have lots of love to give to his own children, if he decides to have them.”

“Do you think he’d want them?” Harry whispered. When he thought of Andrew as his alpha, the notion of children was always at the forefront. He wanted his own pups for as long as he could remember, and now thinking of Louis as the father of them made his heart want to burst.

“Has he told you he doesn’t want them?”

“I… we haven’t talked about the possibility of children yet, Mr. George.”

“Ah, I see,” he mused. “Well, I have a feeling he might think he’s a bad father and that’s why he wouldn’t want them, but I know deep down he would be the best father for his own pups. One day I hope to see him with some, knowing how good William was with him.”

And at that moment, Harry decided he was going to make that into a reality. If Louis couldn’t get the life he deserved, then Harry was going to have his children have a better one.

That’s only if Louis agreed of course, and he had a feeling he would disagree at first, but he knew there was a big heart under that rough exterior; a big heart that was willing to love all. 


	5. Chapter 5

The day before they left Thornfield, Louis decided to pay a visit to the most important person in Harry’s life: his mother. He knew Harry was in the tea parlor with Gemma as they caught up with some visiting friends, so now was the perfect time to have a talk with Anne.

“Lady Anne?” he knocked as he pushed the door open. It wasn’t locked, so he assumed he could ease it open more to look inside. He found the woman sitting on a sofa, reading a book in her lap.

“Ah yes,” the Countess nodded. “Come in, Mr. Louis. Is there anything you need?”

 Louis nodded. “I hate for making this so quick, but this is the only time I can catch you without Harry suspecting anything.”

“Oh?” she said, closing her book.

“I wanted to ask for your blessing on the marriage, and I apologize for not asking you sooner. But Harry did catch me off guard with his proposal.”

“Yes,” she chuckled. “He did spring that on all of us rather unexpectedly, but I should be used to it by now. My son always had eccentric ideas in his head, never afraid to put them to use.”

“Oh I have seen,” he smiled.

“But thank you, Mr. Louis, for even considering my opinion in this,” she said with a smile.  “Even if Andrew’s hold more weight than mine, you have my blessing as well.”

“Yours holds a higher meaning than his. Trust me.”

She smiled at him before looking down at her book. “Can I ask you something, Mr. Louis?”

“Anything.”

“Do you care for my son?” She asked earnestly. “Are you… in love with him?”

There was no doubt that he cared for Harry, even more than he ever did for Charles. Which was even more surprising since Harry hadn’t even been in his bed. But love? That was another matter he didn’t plan to press.

“I do care for him, Lady Anne, but my feelings don’t really matter in this. I promise to be a good husband for him, but his happiness is all I care for.”

“You don’t care for your own feelings?” she asked. “I wouldn’t want you to feel stuck in a marriage with him with no regard for what you feel. Neither of you deserve that.”

“We’ll be happy,” he assured. “One way or another, we’ll be happy in the marriage. I can assure it.”

“I just want to know my son is going to feel the love he expected in a marriage. I know he must have been panicked to pick a husband once Andrew demanded him of it, but I don’t want him regretting his decision.”

Regret. Now that was a word he didn’t want to hear anymore. Why did everyone, even Harry, assume this marriage was something they would regret? If he had to love his husband out of spite, then so be it.

“I can’t tell you how,” he said softly. “but I promise to make sure he won’t regret it. I understand what marriage means to him, and I’ll strive to be a good husband for him.”

The countess let out a sigh. “Very well. I just hope you’re right, Mr. Louis,” she frowned. “Or should I call you Mr. Tomlinson now?”

“Louis will be just fine,” he smiled, “now that we’ll be family. I hate the formalities as it is, and would hate for any of you to stick with it while I’m around.”

She smiled back. “Of course, Louis.”

They shared a hug before Louis left. Even though he came for Anne’s blessing, he felt even more reassurance for his own marriage. He was going to be the best husband he could be for Harry, even if he was never planning to become one.

~

The day to leave Thornfield had come, and they were all ready to go as Harry stood in the foyer with his family as Louis came down the stairs. They thought it best to share a carriage into town, since Mr. Stevenson was planning to stay for another day.

Andrew and Charles were there to see them off, sending their goodbyes to everyone as they walked out the door. Harry made sure to keep his goodbyes minimal, not even bothering to looks Charles in the eye. He didn’t need to see how his cousin would try to kill him with a stare.

Louis sat in the carriage next to Harry once they boarded, Gemma and Anne taking the other seats in front of them.

“So, Louis,” Gemma began. “Where will you be staying in town?” Harry wanted to roll his eyes. His sister knew perfectly well where his fiancé was staying because he told her a thousand times.

“It’s the largest house in Saint Dominic that was closest to the shore,” he said, which was practically on the opposite part of town of where Harry lived.

“The house that belonged to Lord Thomas Brewster?” Anne inquired.

Louis nodded. “He was eager to sell it to me when I started showing interest. I wasn’t completely sold on it, but once I brought Harry to see it, I knew I had to get it.”

“What fine luck then,” Gemma snorted. “Harry basically picked out his family home without knowing it.”

“I guess so,” Louis said softly, looking over at him. Harry would’ve been lying of he didn’t have a thought of living there himself when he went to visit, but it did work out that way.

Eventually, they came to the Styles house and the carriage came to a halt. Louis helped them all disembark, helping the servants with the bags of luggage.

“I’ll see you tomorrow night?” Louis said as he kissed his hand.

A ball was being held by a local family, and all were expected to attend. That was also the event where they’d officially announce their engagement to the town.

“Along with the rest of society,” Harry giggled.

“Hopefully not for long,” Louis said with a mischievous grin. And before Harry could reply, the alpha went back into the carriage and sped off.

~

As soon as Louis felt settled enough in his new home, he went to visit Zayn in his tavern. He needed to catch him up on everything that had happened in the past two weeks, and he knew he needed some rum if he was going to tell it right.

“I am happy for you, Louis “ Zayn smiled, wiping a newly washed glass. “Truly. But are you sure you want to marry?”

“You didn’t say that when I was planning to marry Charles,” Louis said, taking a sip of his drink.

“I never saw you as the marrying kind. You know you’re married for life, right? This church does not allow divorce, so you must remain faithful to him. Because I have a feeling if you stray from him, he won’t have a problem someone else to warm his bed.”

The thought of Harry seeking another alpha when they’re married made his blood boil. “Do you want to put bad images in my head?”

“Maybe,” Zayn retorted, “if it makes you realize how important fidelity is going to be in your marriage.”

“Harry isn’t the type to take a lover,” he said simply.

“And you better not as well.”

Louis hadn’t really thought about other omegas since… well he met Harry. He couldn’t imagine seeking out another one when he could have Harry in his bed, even though it would just be for ruts and heats while they’re married. Would Harry ever ask him to do sleep with him outside of those times?

“I won’t,” he said. “I wouldn’t do him the dishonor. He may not admit to it, but he does have pride and it was deeply hurt when Andrew cast him aside. I won’t be the one to give him another humiliation when we’re married.”

“I hope not,” Zayn answered. “and while we’re on hypotheticals, have you even considered you could fall in love with him?”

Of course he had. Maybe even a small part of him hoped he would at some point.

“I don’t think I’m capable of that type of love,” Louis answered. “I thought I loved Charles, but look where that got me. I was able to shed my feelings for him quickly, too. How could have that been love then?”

“Anybody could have told you you weren’t actually in love with him, Louis.”

Before Louis could answer, the door of the tavern opened. Mr. Stevenson stepped in, looking around until he spotted Louis.

“Good morning, gentlemen,” he said as he nodded to Zayn as well.

“Good morning, Mr. George,” Zayn smiled as Louis nodded to him. “Would you like something to drink?”

“No thank you, lad,” he answered. “I just came to talk to Louis. I went to his house, but the servants said I could find you here.”

“And they were right,” Louis said. He knew Mr. Stevenson was probably coming to say he shouldn’t be marrying Harry, but he didn’t want to hear it.

“Mr. Malik,” he heard the old beta say, “would you mind leaving us alone for a moment? There is something I’d like to discuss with Louis.”

“Of course,” Zayn smiled, looking over at Louis. “Learn how to take advice, Captain,” was all he said before he walked to the backrooms.

“So?” Louis asked, pouring another drink for himself.

Mr. Stevenson cleared his throat. “I haven’t had a chance to talk with you since Harry announced your engagement.”

“We’ve all been busy, Mr. George,” Louis said, eyeing him.

“Are you sure this is a promising idea?”

“If you’re talking about my marriage to Harry, yes. I believe it is. If you’re talking about trying to get me out of it, then no. Not a good idea on your part.”

Mr. Stevenson sighed. “I’m just trying to make sure you make the right decision. Why throw away both of your lives on a marriage like this?”

“Because that is our choice,” Louis answered. “Harry was being forced to marry, and he made the choice to pick me. We get along fine, so I don’t see the need for worry.”

Louis didn’t want to imagine how Harry’s life could have been if he was forced to marry Mr. Grimshaw. He didn’t seem like a caring alpha to begin with, and Harry would have been at his mercy for the rest of his life. That only proves more that Andrew never had a care for him, paring him with an alpha like that.

“Because I know you both are going into this marriage for the wrong reasons.”

“What do you want me to say? I know you’re only marrying me because you want to make sure your cousin and I aren’t lovers anymore?”

“Of course not!” Mr. George answered. “But you could recuse yourself. You’re older than him, more knowledge of the word. Be the better man and realize this marriage isn’t suitable for you both.”

“And then offend him by breaking off our engagement after I already gave my word? We might be brothers, but I am not Andrew. I keep my promises.”

“If you explained to Harry why your engagement wasn’t appropriate, he would understand if it came from your mouth.”  

“What do you mean? You want this to end?”

“Don’t put words in my mouth,” he warned. “I’m saying that you both are going into this marriage not on the pretext of love or acceptance, but you are only doing it to upset Charles and Harry is doing it to protect Andrew. This marriage is already built on a show.”

“And what’s the difference between the parents who force their omega daughters to marry men old enough to be their grandfathers only because it would benefit the family? Harry and I are choosing to marry, no matter what each of us is doing it for.”

“Says the man whose own friends are still shocked he agreed to marry someone,” George said. “Does it not bother you? Marrying someone who is interested in another?”

Of course it did, which is why he didn’t want to think about it too much.

“But I want to get married,” he said simply.  

“Why?”

Why? Because he was tired of being alone in the world. Yes, he had his friends and mates. Yes, he enjoyed his adventures out to sea. But now, he just felt like settling down for good. To have the family he never had, to have an omega to dote on. Maybe that’s why he easily agreed to a marriage with Charles. Maybe it was a good thing Charles betrayed him like he did, because he ended up meeting Harry because of it. And Harry? Well, he was something else. He was willing to settle down with him, whether there was love between them or not.

But he wasn’t about to admit that to anyone. Not even Mr. George.

“Because I want to.”

“That’s not a good reason!”

“And not all marriages are built on love! Hell, if Andrew had his way he would have married Harry off to any alpha, regardless of Harry’s own feelings.”

“You make this seem as if you’re doing Harry a favor by marrying him, when you know this means so much more than that.”

Louis took a deep breath. “Harry came to me, asking to marry. He gave me his reasons why, and both of us know how it will impact Andrew and Charles. That goes without saying that. So this marriage is happening, Mr. George, while you like it or not.”

Mr. Stevenson shook his head. “If there is no love, then your married life will suffer. That’s all I have left to say.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Louis said, finishing the remainder of his glass. “And it also goes without saying that I appreciate how much you care for me like a son, even though I am not yours. I know you want what’s best for me, but I have the right to make my own choices in life as well.”

“I know that,” Mr. George chuckled. “I can only imagine what your father would be advising you at this moment. But something tells me he would have eventually supported your decision,” he said with a pat on his shoulder. “as I am now.”

“Thank you,” Louis said softly. He offered him a glass, and they toasted together to his future.  

~

“Mr. Tomlinson has arrived,” Lady Anne said, fanning herself as she looked over her son’s shoulder.

Harry turned around, looking for him in the crowd. They had just arrived to the Blackburn residence, waiting for Louis before they made their entrance.

He looked dashing in a navy outfit, golden buttons lining the chest. His hair was brushed back, making way for his eyes to shine in the candlelight.

“Good evening,” he said to Lady Anne and Gemma, who gave him curtsies. Harry offered his hand; which Louis took to kiss. “And good evening to you as well.”

“Good evening,” Harry smiled, a small shiver going down his spine as his felt Louis’ lips against his skin.

“Is everyone ready to enter then?” Louis asked as he rose back up.

Harry nodded, the butterflies in his stomach still not settling. It didn’t matter how many times he told himself nothing was going to go wrong; he still couldn’t believe he was getting married to Louis. He placed his hand in the crook of Louis’ elbow, standing beside him.

“Are you ready for this?” Louis whispered. “You can still back out if you want.”

And by the look in his eye, he wasn’t talking about the party. Louis was giving him a final outlet to step away from their engagement, making sure they were both committed to this. He had spent many nights thinking about ending it, trying to make sure this wasn’t going to be something they both regretted. But other marriages weren’t built on love; why should theirs be any different?

“You gave me your word, and I gave you mine, Louis. I have no plans to back out.”

“As you wish,” he said with a smile and started to walk into the ballroom. Most heads started turning towards them, ladies covering their mouths with their fans as they whispered to the people next to them. They walked until they stopped in front of Lord and Lack Blackburn, an older couple who Harry’s family had known since they arrived on the island.

“Lady Styles,” Lord Blackburn said. “What an honor to see you here. And who have you brought with you?”

“Thank you, my lord,” she smiled, gesturing to her family. “I brought my daughter, Lady Gemma, my son, Lord Harry, and his fiancé, Mr. Tomlinson, son of the late Governor Tomlinson.”

“Really?” Lady Blackburn gasped. “So he had a son other than Andrew?”

“He did,” Louis answered. “And he knew of me before he died, but thanks to Mr. Stevenson and others who knew him, I was finally granted the Tomlinson surname.”

“And you have already found a suitable husband,” Lord Blackburn noted. “Well, we think a congratulations is in order. Do tell us the date of your wedding so we can be present.”

“We shall have word sent as soon as we know,” Lady Anne said.

“Thank you for your kindness,” Harry said as he bowed. They said their goodbyes and went to walk around the room. His mother and sister decided to meet with some other acquaintances, so Harry stayed with Louis as they went to get drinks.

A few female omegas came up to them as they walked, Harry recognizing them immediately.

“Harry!” they squealed, rushing to hug him.

“Lady Jauregui!” he gasped. “and Lady Hamilton? How wonderful to see you again,” he said as he pulled away to look at them. Lauren had piercing green eyes, and her red chiffon dress contrasting beautifully with her pale complexion. Normani had a wonderful smile that always brought him joy to see, and her light pink silk dress looked gorgeous against her dark umber skin. Both dresses fitted at the waist and bursting into clouds of cloth on the skirt, much like the dresses his sister wore. And he admired both women greatly, as they were friends of his since childhood, their mothers setting them for dates when they would visit.

“Oh Harry,” Lady Lauren said. “How wonderful it is to see you!”

“How are you two?” he said. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come visit you once you came from Spain, but various events happened that I couldn’t be bothered to socialize.”

His friends had gone to Spain for half a year. Before they left, they told him they expected him to be engaged by the time they got back. And, he was. Just not to

“Oh we understand,” Lady Normani said, “Lord Sheeran told us all the gossip we missed while we were away.”

“And after learning about what happened we thought you wouldn’t be engaged anymore.”

“And that clearly hasn’t happened,” she said, eyeing Louis.

“Oh,” Harry gasped, forgetting to introduce them. “Louis, these are my friends, Lady Jauregui and Lady Hamilton,” he gestured to both of them as they curtsied. “Ladies, this my fiancé, Louis Tomlinson.”

“Pleasure to meet you both,” He said as he kissed both of their hands. “It’s nice to meet my future husbands’ friends.”

“We’ll be seeing more of each other then,” Lady Lauren smiled. “We’ll be sure to invite you both when my parents hold a ball.”

“A ball?” they heard a voice behind them. Harry turned to find Charles standing behind him, with Andrew walking up next to him.

“We’ll see you later,” Lady Normani whispered as both women walked away.

“Louis, Harry,” Andrew smiled. “What a surprise to see you here. First official outing isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Louis nodded, taking Harry’s hand. “The world now knows we’re engaged.”

“How wonderful,” the other alpha said. “Would you mind walking with me? I have something to discuss with you.”

Harry gripped Louis’ hand tighter, hoping he wouldn’t leave.

“Can we not talk here?” he suggested, gesturing around.

“This kind of talk is not suitable for omegas to hear,” Andrew declared, and Harry could feel Louis sighing.

“Alright then,” he said as he gave Harry a sympathetic look as he walked away with his brother.

“So,” Charles began. “How is your engagement going?”

“Wonderful,” Harry said, trying to look everywhere but at him. “We have yet to set a date, but I assure you it’s going to be a short engagement. We’re both very eager to marry, you know.”

“I still don’t believe you will,” Charles chuckled. “If you still haven’t set a date, then Louis might just be dragging his feet and not even be planning to marry.”

“Is it fun to think you know everything that goes on in another person’s head?”

“I know how to handle alphas, unlike you. They have one thing on their mind, and one thing only. He’ll tire of you after he’s had you, and then he’ll be looking for other omegas to do the same.”

Harry knew his cousin was trying to make a scene, that would be started by Harry of course, but he wouldn’t take the bait. Charles may think him a fool, but he wasn’t about to make him look like one.

“Is that what Andrew has done then?” He asked easily, turning to face him. “Found another omega now that he’s had you?”

Charles scoffed. “As if one could tire of me.”

“You never know,” Harry shrugged. “If alphas only have one thing in mind, then you’ll have a hard time convincing Andrew to stay faithful to you. Even if you haven’t been to him.”

“And that’s why you’re marrying Louis, right? Not because you actually care for him. Not because you’re interested in him. No, you and him only want to get back at me. Don’t you see how pathetic that is of you?”

Maybe. But he did choose Louis as his mate, and he wasn’t regretting it for a second.

“I think it’s more pathetic, Charles, to think our lives revolve around you,” he saw Louis approaching without Andrew, and sighed in relief. “Now if you excuse me, I have to go be with my fiancé.”

But before he could take a step, Charles grabbed him by his forearm, leaning closer to him.

“You might think you’ve dug your claws into Louis, but think again. He’s mine. He might enjoy your bed relations yes, but that’s because you’re just another omega he can bed when he wants. Because when he’s fucking you,” he whispered, “he’s going to be thinking of me.”

Harry freed himself from his arm, not being able to look at him. He still saw Louis approaching him, but he felt like he couldn’t breath. He walked towards the entrance to the garden, and started to run once he touched the grass.

“Harry?” he heard behind him, but he kept running. He was already nervous about their wedding night, especially with his inexperience. He didn’t want to think of what Louis could be thinking if he didn’t please him enough. It killed him to think Louis would just use him to pleasure himself while thinking of others because he wasn’t enough.

He felt a hand pull on his arm, stopping him from going any further.

“Harry,” Louis said, out of breath from running to catch him, “what’s wrong? Why are you running?”

A tear ran down his cheek, and suddenly Louis was wrapping his arms around him. His scent was soothing, and Harry felt his breathing slowing down. He buried himself against his neck, where his scent would be the strongest, hoping to forget the last few minutes.

“You look upset,” Louis whispered, holding him close as he rubbed his back.

“It’s nothing,” Harry said as he sniffed against his shoulder.

“Come on,” he said, taking his hand as he led him away. They were near a garden maze, and Louis brought him to sit on a secluded bench. Harry sat down as Louis straddled the bench to face him.

“I want you to speak to me,” Louis said softly, reaching out to put a finger under the omega’s chin. “Tell me what bothers you.”

Harry remained silent, only sniffling.

“I know it had something to do with Charles,” he continued. “I saw you talking to him before you ran off. What did he tell you?”

Something that he didn’t want to be true, no matter how realistic it might be.

“It’s nothing to worry about,” he said simply. “You know how Charles is. He’d do just about anything to get a rise out of me.”

“Well what did he say?”

“I just feel sick, Louis.”

“You’re avoiding the question.”

Harry remained silent.

“Is he trying to make sure we won’t marry?”

Yes, and it might be working. Harry couldn’t possibly hold up with the other omegas Louis has been with. He would tire of him fast, and break Harry’s heart in the process.

“Harry,” he whispered, tilting his chin towards him. “You’re not answering me?”

Their faces were centimeters apart now, Harry realizing that Louis’ crotch was closer to him than he thought. It was almost touching his him, swallowing at the thought of that being inside him one day.

“Harry?” he heard, and his eyes rose up his body until he saw his lips. He gazed at them for a few moments until he looked up to meet his blue eyes.

And before he realized what was happening, Louis leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Having never kissed before, Harry didn’t know what to do. Pucker his lips more, push harder against him? He just let himself be led instead, closing his eyes as he relished the feeling of his lips.

Louis pulled back suddenly, Harry fluttering his eyes open. He felt Louis’ hand against his face, cradling his cheek.

“You’re going to be the death of me, Harry,” he whispered, running his thumb just under Harry’s lip. That little movement gave him goosepimples, his skin prickling to attention. It looked like Louis was restraining himself from kissing him again, but Harry wanted more.

So this time he leaned over instead, pressing their lips together again. And once a moan escaped him, Harry lost all control. Suddenly Louis brought both of his hands under his bum and lifted him off the bench. Harry clutched at him as he was carried to a nearby tree, his back pressed against the rough bark. Louis kissed him again, and Harry felt soft all over. Well, except in one place.  

Not knowing what else to do as Louis held up his thighs near his bum, Harry wrapped his legs around the alpha’s waist, eliciting a groan from him. He felt Louis’ hardness against his own, surprising at how warm it felt even through their clothing. He felt himself slicking up as well, knowing Louis could probably smell it.

Harry couldn’t even tell how long they were like this, but before anything else could happen, Louis pulled away again and set Harry’s legs back on the floor.

“Sorry, love,” he groused out, his breathing heavy. “But I’m not about to deflower you in an open field. This went farther than I intended. I want to take my time with you, where no one else can see.”

Harry didn’t know how to articulate that he was more than happy to be deflowered in a field, but he thought it best to keep those feelings for himself.

“I have just as much blame,” Harry croaked. “I let it go on as well.”

“So it may seem,” Louis chuckled, brushing a leaf away from Harry’s suit. “You drive me wild, Saint Harold. I don’t know what you did to me.”

They walked back to the ballroom, slipping into the crowd to not seem suspicious. It wasn’t too long before his sister found him, walking up to him as she fanned herself.

“Harry,” Gemma said with a frown, “why do you have tiny branches in your hair?”

“No reason,” he coughed. “I just went outside for some fresh air. That’s all.”

His sister didn’t look convinced, but she didn’t press the issue forward. After a while, Harry found Louis again as they joined a dance together, smiling at each other every chance they got to touch.

The evening wore on, and his mother decided it was best they leave. Louis waited with them in the foyer as their carriage came, wishing them a good night as they went it, eyeing Harry in particular as he kissed his hand.  

Harry hoped the night sky would conceal his blush as the thought about what happened in the garden, but the dread set in as his mother began to speak.

“Oh and Harry,” Anne said airily, looking outside of the window. “I saw you running off with Louis. You’re engaged now, and you’re not allowed to be with him without a chaperone.”

“But…”

“You will listen,” she warned. “We are a respectable family, and respectable people do not go sneaking into dark corners because they cannot wait for their wedding night.”

“Mother,” Harry yelped. “We didn’t-”

Her stare was enough to shut him up. And suddenly he felt like a boy again, his mother effectively ruining his fun.

~

The next day Louis came to call at their home. Except Harry’s mother and sister went to the market, so Harry was home alone. He started to panic, because that meant there was no chaperone to be around as his mother ordered.

“Hello, Louis,” he said as he greeted him once the servant showed him in. “How nice of you to stop by.”

“I just wanted to stop by before I went to the courts,” Louis said. “Lady Catherine sent a note that she was arriving today and would head straight to see the judge. I’ll be meeting Mr. Stevenson there as well.”

“That’s wonderful news then,” Harry smiled, “but my mother seemed to have noticed out absence from the ball yesterday, and she ordered me to have a chaperone whenever we’re together.”

Louis frowned. “We’ve been alone before and you never said anything. Were you always meant to have a chaperone?”

“But we weren’t engaged then,” Harry chuckled. “It’s not right for engaged couples to be alone, so technically I wasn’t supposed to be alone with you once we got engaged.”

“And you don’t think that’s unnecessary?” Louis scoffed.

Harry shrugged. “It’s how things have always been done.”

“Besides,” Louis said. “I wouldn’t deflower you on a measly couch. I told you I wanted to take my time with you when the time comes.”

Harry was about to protest, but the image of him bent over the seat as Louis pounded into him was enough to make him forget how to form words.

“Would you?” he whispered.

“Are you actually considering it?” Louis chuckled in surprise. Harry’s silence was more than enough of an answer. “My, I have created a monster just from a kiss.”

Harry almost felt ashamed of having such thoughts, but if Louis could speak so easily of it, so could he. One day, hopefully.

“Well,” Louis said. “I won’t let you worry about having a chaperone any longer. I do have an appointment to get to.”

“Wait,” Harry said, realizing he did have something to ask him. “I think it’s best we decide on a date for the wedding. I’ve had a lot of people ask, and I’d like to give them a date.”

Louis thought for a moment. “Do you have your wedding suit ordered?”

The omega nodded. “My mother order it around the time we got engaged, so it should be ready any day now.”

“How about the 28th of August? Two weeks from now would give everyone enough time to plan ahead.”

Two weeks? Even if it sounded far, Harry knew it would go by quick. “Perfect,” he nodded. “I’ll let my mother know so she can send the word out.”

“Good,” Louis said as he walked to the door, “I do have to be leaving now so I’m not late.”

Harry followed him to open the door, Louis already having one foot onto the street.

“So I will see you tomorrow?”

Harry nodded with a smile. “Tomorrow.”

“Goodbye,” Louis said as he reached out his hand, asking for Harry’s to kiss.

Harry obliged, but as Louis brought his hand to his mouth, he felt his entire body being pulled to him and his lips met his once again.

This time Louis deepened the kiss, and Harry couldn’t help but moan as his body started to heat up. But as quick as it happened, it ended in the same time as Louis pulled away.

“Countdown to our wedding night as well,” Louis smirked, leaving Harry blushing as he walked down the street.

~

On that same day, Lady Catherine arrived in town to settle the name. Louis, Zayn, Mr. Stevenson, and her were all at the magistrate to settle their case. They gave all the necessary papers to the clerks, each paper individually scrutinized.

“Well,” the judge said after a while. “I see no reason to deny the request. Sir, you are officially known as Louis Tomlinson, son of Governor William Tomlinson. Shall I put down a mother as well?”

Louis eyed Mr. George. “Yes. Her name was Marie Francoise DuBois.”

“Very well then,” he said as he wrote it down. He handed another paper to them. “Please sign this as you all are witnesses.” The quill was passed down the row as each person signed.

“Thank you so much, everyone,” Louis announced once they were outside. “I cannot tell you how much it means to me to finally have my fathers name.”

Lady Catherine smiled, raising her hand to pat his cheek. “If he were still alive, I know he would have told me to do the same. Enjoy your life now, Louis. For him especially.”

“Thank you, Lady Tomlinson,” he said softly, kissing her hand. He turned to the rest of the group. “Well I hate to leave you all, but I have another pressing issue to get to. I also wanted to announce my wedding shall be held on the twenty eighth of august.”

“Splendid,” Mr. Stevenson said. “I shall tell Niall and the rest of them as well.”

“Excellent,” Louis said with a nod before turning to his friend. “Zayn? Can you accompany me somewhere? I need your opinion on something.”

“Where are we going?” Zayn frowned as they left the group behind.

“I need to pick something out for Harry, and I know you have a good eye for jewelry.”

Zayn shrugged as he held out one hand in front of him, all his rings showing. “I don’t know where you ever got that idea,” he chuckled as Louis laughed with him.

He didn’t think he had to pamper his omega once they were married. No, it could happen before as well, and he was going to prove to Harry that their marriage would start off in the right direction.

~

The next day, Harry and Gemma went shopping for some new lace. They browsed the shops until they both picked out what they needed, heading home before it was lunch time.

But once they arrived home, they found an unwelcome guest there sitting in their parlor.

“What are you doing here, Charles?” Gemma said flatly as she untied her bergère hat.

“I have been waiting for you both,” he said. “I convinced Andrew to allow us to come with his mother when she came to town, and I thought I should come visit my dear cousins in the process.”

“Where is your husband?” Harry asked, wishing Charles would be with him instead.

“I said I wanted to catch up with my dear cousins,” he scoffed. “He’s not related to any of you.”

“Except Harry’s fiancé,” Gemma grinned.  “Since they are brothers.”

Charles rolled his eyes. “Not that that matters.”

A knock at the door interrupted them, and a servant went to open it. A few seconds later, Louis stepped into the room. He nodded his head to everyone, his smile fading as he saw Charles.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, not bothering with the formalities.

“Hello to you too, Louis,” Charles said. “I see having the Tomlinson last name did nothing for your manners.”

“I know my manners around actual gentlemen,” he answered, placing himself next to Harry. “Hello, my love,” he whispered as he kissed his hand. “I’ve only come to say I’m officially Louis Tomlinson, as the court has finally granted my name.”

“Really?” Gemma gasped. “That is wonderful news! Now nothing can impede the wedding at all.”

“That’s right,” Harry smiled.

“Did you tell Charles of our wedding date, love?” Louis asked as he turned to Harry.

“I haven’t,” he said. “We weren’t even expecting to see him today, and we only just arrived.”

“Andrew may already know since he is the head alpha,” Gemma said as she turned to Charles, “but Harry and Louis’ wedding will be held at the church on the twenty eighth of this month.”

“So soon?” Charles frowned.

“What can I say,” Louis smiled. “I am eager to wed. Now I must get going as this stop was meant to be quick. Gemma, Charles,” he said with quick bows. “I hope you have a nice day.”

He then turned to Harry, smiling softly.

“And as for you,” Louis said as he leaned over and kissed him. “I hope you have a marvelous day. I’ll send you a note about what I have planned for us this week.” He pecked his lips one more time before leaving the room.  

Harry knew Gemma would be making faces if Charles wasn’t there, but he knew she was relishing making Charles mad as well. And judging from his cousin’s expression, he wasn’t happy at all.

“He did that to get me jealous,” Charles whispered, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Don’t give yourself all the credit,” Harry smirked. “He’s kissed me before. Many times actually, and you weren’t there.”

And before Charles could answer, Harry left him speechless as he walked back up to his rooms.

~

Later that week, Harry received what he had been hoping for. Louis’ note was an invitation to have a picnic in the park, with Gemma invited as well so Harry’s mother would be at ease.

“I know you two won’t try anything,” Gemma said as she pointed her closed fan at them. “But don’t make me regret leaving you two alone. I’m going to take a stroll and you both better have all your clothes on.”

“I promise we’ll be civil,” Louis chuckled as she walked away.

“So,” he began. “Tell me about your friends. I want to know more about them since they are a part of your life.”

Harry nodded. “Well, Niall is an orphan. His father died in the war, and his mother died of scarlet fever when he was still young. His only living relative willing to raise him was his mother’s brother, Mr. Stevenson. Mr. George went to Ireland to bring him here, and Niall has grown up on the island ever since. We became friends because Mr. George would send him to our house as a playmate, requested by my mother. We’ve been friends since then.”

“Ah,” Louis nodded. “I did detect a slight Irish accent on George.”

“He is,” he nodded. “And then there’s Liam. He was born in a fishing town in England. He thought about becoming a monk at an early age, and when he was old enough his mother sent him here to study. We met him just before her entered, and most of his life was spent there. We get to see him once a week when he’s allowed to go out, but we do miss him sometimes when he’s not there for all the fun.”

“I see,” Louis said. “It’s nice that you have friends like them, though. They seem like nice gentlemen when I met them.”

“Liam was born in a fishing town in England. He thought about becoming a monk at an early age, and when he was old enough his mother sent him here to study. We met him before he entered.”

“Now tell me about your mates.”

“I met Zayn when we were both slaves on a ship. The captain was a devil, and I remember telling Zayn that if we ever got ourselves a ship, I would never be like him. Treating other humans as if they were nothing, making our lives miserable for the fun of it. Zayn offered to be my best mate from then on, and we’ve been the same ever since. I made it a rule to only kill those who deserved it, and always protect and never harm the innocent.”

Harry felt at ease knowing that Louis didn’t kill with malice. His heart was still front and center even as a pirate.

“We picked up Stan, Oli and Calvin in Tortuga after we got out ship,” Louis continued. “We put together a crew, and they were the last to join after we saw them get in a fight with a few patrons. Once I decided to retire, I gave the crew their share of the treasures we found and told them to find other ships to serve on. Zayn and the rest decided to follow me and retire as well, so once we found out Charles was in Saint Domingo, Zayn bought one the taverns here to keep himself busy while the other men worked on it too.”

“I look forward to hosting them then,” Harry said. “I’m glad you found such loyal friends in your pirate life.”

“I think they’d all get along, don’t you?”

Harry nodded. “I think they will as well,” he said as he leaned into his arms. He liked knowing Louis was thinking for their future as well.

“And before I forget,” Louis said as he pulled out something from his pocket. “Here. I’d like you to wear this.”

Harry’s eyes widened as Louis held a golden necklace in his hand. At the end of the chain, there was a ruby rose hanging delicately, the sunlight giving it a warm glow.

“A rose for my rose,” he said. “Always remember how precious you are.”

“Thank you, Louis,” Harry said as he held his hair back as Louis hastened it around his neck. He touched the flower with his thumb, marveling at how beautiful it looked. “Thank you so much.” And without a care at who saw them, Harry leaned forward to kiss him in thanks, Louis grunting in surprise.

Their marriage was going to be a happy one. Harry counted on it.

~

The wedding day arrived, and Harry felt the butterflies in his stomach as he lay in his bed, thinking quietly before he got up to open the curtains. He felt like the day starts when the sunshine was let into the room, so he held off from allowing it in.

Was he ready? Was he ready to become a husband? It’s what he dreamed about all his life. He wanted a husband to raise children with, and they could grow old together as they watched their children bloom into adults.

But he imagined that with Andrew, and now a different face was going to stare back at him at the end of the aisle. A handsome face, no doubt. A kind man, with a good heart. A better man than Andrew, no doubt.

They weren’t in love, but many couples had gotten into marriages that weren’t built on love and for economical convenience between families. Why was their marriage to be judged any different? It’s not as if the entirety of Saint Dominic knew the true nature of it. To everyone, it just looked like an available alpha had met an available omega and they decided to marry.

And that’s how he wanted it to look like. But the day wouldn’t start unless he got out of bed.

Taking a deep breath, he threw off his blankets and walked to the windows, drawing the curtain back as he opened the panels. The air was fresh against his face, closing his eyes as he took it all in. It was time.

His morning was spent getting ready, with the final result being ready in front of a mirror.

“Are you ready?” Gemma said, her voice heavy with pride. “You look so beautiful, baby brother.”

“I am,” he smiled. His white suit was detailed in lace, as custom for an omega. White for their purity, lace for their delicacy. Not all omegas held up the standard, but for appearances sake it was customary to wear it.

“Oh, darling,” Anne said as she dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief, “you look lovely.”

They made their way to the church, the open carriage allowing everyone to see how he was dressed. He got waves from townsfolk he knew, excited for him even if they weren’t attending.

And when he arrived at the church, he saw Louis standing by the altar, smiling as he walked down the aisle. The ceremony went by quickly, with Father Thomas blessing their marriage and pronouncing them husbands.

“Kiss your omega,” he announced. Louis leaned over, sealing their lips together in a chaste kiss as the room exploded with applause.

They rode in the carriage to their reception, which was to be in Anne’s home. At least Harry had one final look of his former home before he was taken to Louis’. Most of his friends were there, laughing and celebrating as they congratulated the couple.

And it had their friends intermingling as Harry saw Liam interacting with Zayn. But before he could mention it to Louis, the alpha leaned in close to whisper something to him.

“Time to retire,” Louis said softly. Harry nodded. They said their goodbyes, going around the room together as they hugged and kissed their friends. Eventually they stood in front of Andrew and Charles, each wishing them well. Harry barely paid attention to Charles, not wanting to let him spoil their evening. He had more important things to think about. Beginning with his first night with his husband.

Louis was his husband now, and it brought a joy to his heart that he didn’t think was possible.

They rode together to the house, the servants leading Harry up to the master bedroom.

Knowing what he had to do, Harry undressed himself, leaving only his night shirt on. He carefully pulled back the sheets of the bed and slid in, waiting for what was next.

He knew what was to happen, read books on it, even asked Niall a few years ago. He knew where things would… go, and what would change, but he still didn’t feel prepared enough. Would Louis even like him as a lover? He seemed to enjoy kissing him, especially since he initiated the kisses all the time. Maybe he would feel the same about their couplings? He hoped it would at least be pleasurable for both of them.

His thoughts were interrupted as the door opened, Louis stepping into the room.

“Comfortable?” the alpha asked as he shrugged off his wedding jacket.

Harry nodded as he stared at him. Louis stripped unlike he was bare, Harry’s eyes wide in wonder. He had never seen another naked man before. His body was toned, tanned from his days under the sun, his thighs and arms thick with muscle. And his cock hung heavy between his legs, and Harry felt himsefl slicking up at the sight of it.

“None of that,” he said, pulling back the covers so he could get in. “I told you to tell me how you feel at all times, and this situation calls for that.”

“Okay,” Harry said, licking his lips. “I’ll be honest and say I’m nervous.”

“That’s understandable,” Louis said. “Just let me take it from here, and I’ll make you feel good.”

Harry nodded again, feeling a mixture of anticipation and anxiousness grow in his stomach.

“Come on, love,” Louis whispered as he climbed over him, placing himself between the omega’s open thighs, caressing them in the process. “Do I frighten you?” he asked.

Harry shook his head, eyes open in wonder as he felt his body react to the alphas’ soft touch. “I’ve never done this. I don’t know anything.” Even if his body did, judging from the slick he could already feel at his bottom.

“Same for me,” Louis answered.

Harry’s eyes narrowed. He couldn’t possibly be alluding to being a virgin, which he knew he wasn’t.

“I’ve never been married before,” he smiled softly. Harry couldn’t help but smile back, relishing the tender moment.

Louis leaned forward, pressing their lips together. It felt like a kiss of reassurance, Harry’s fears melting away at the feel of it. “Do you trust me?” the alpha whispered against his lips.

Harry nodded, and the alpha began is work.

Louis took a pillow and coaxed Harry to raise his lower half, nestled it under his bum. Harry stared at him, wide eyed as the alpha shuffled down the bed. He felt so exposed, knowing where his face was.

“What are you going to do?” he whispered.

“You’re tense,” the alpha answered, “and this should help you relax.” And without another word, he licked his hole. Harry whimpered as he felt his tongue slip in him, at both the surprise and the pleasure.

“Oh, baby,” Louis moaned as he licked away the slick. “You taste like honey. I knew your slick would taste even sweeter than your smell.” Harry was fully hard by the time he finished that sentence, moaning loudly as his body started craving for these new pleasures.

After a few more probes of the alpha’s tongue, Harry started to come, and Louis couldn’t take his eyes off him as he jerked him off through it. Harry didn’t even realize the other man had grabbed his cock in the process, loving the feeling of it, but now the waves of pleasure tore through him, spurt after spurt of come landing on himself.

That felt good, he thought to himself. Really _really_ good. No wonder people couldn’t wait for their wedding nights. Why bother when it was so much more fun to do this with others.

As the come on his stomach cooled, the alpha reached over to drag his finger through it. “You did come a lot,” he said. “And you’re not even spent yet.” Harry realized he was still hard, gulping as he starred as himself and Louis.

“How are you feeling?” the alpha asked as he crawled over him

“Amazing,” Harry panted. “I never knew it could feel like that.”

“And it gets better,” Louis whispered, kissing him. The next hour was spent opening him with his fingers until Louis gently prodded him with his cock, slipping in easily as they both moaned. And as Louis began to move, Harry decided this was all he wanted to do in life. Get fucked in his bed and never leave.

Every time Louis angled himself differently, his cock hit a spot inside him that felt heavenly, and he couldn’t wait for the next thrust.

Louis loomed over his neck. Harry knew there was an instinct to bond them during this, but he thanked the heavens Louis had some restraint.

And after a few more thrusts, Harry's eyes rolled to the back as he started to come for the second time that night. But while he did, he realized Louis was coming as well, pumping harder into him as he chased his orgasm.

Harry thought he would come inside him, but just before he did he felt the alpha's cock slip out of him, almost pouting at the loss of it.

Instead, he watched Louis jerk himself off over his stomach, his come joining his own on his stomach, which was now mostly covered entirely in it. The alpha’s knot popped as well, swelling at the base on his cock. Harry’s jaw dropped at the sight of it. Niall’s books did paint a pretty decent picture of what they looked like, but to actually see one was another thing.

With a grunt, Louis almost collapsed over him as he spent himself, his forearms catching him in the process.

“Weren't you going to knot me?” Harry asked in an almost whisper, looking up at him. Isn't that what most alphas did to their omegas?

“No, love,” Louis panted. “I wouldn't make you take a knot on your first time. It would've been painful, and you wouldn't have enjoyed this as much as you did.”

Well, he appreciated the gesture. He didn’t want the first time to be painful, but he still wanted to feel his knot inside him. And once he saw the size of it, he thought about having it in his mouth as well.

“You think I enjoyed it?” Harry teased, batting his eyelashes.

Louis chuckled. “Unless you say otherwise, those sounds you were making were ones of pleasure,” he said as rolled off him and left the bed.

Harry giggled as he stretched against the pillows, feeling light as one of the feathers that filled them. He tensed up as he remembered how naked he was though, the urge to cover up over taking him. He tried to pull the sheet over himself as Louis came back with a damp cloth.

“Don't be ashamed of yourself, love,” Louis said as he pulled back the sheet to clean him. “We're born naked in the world, and we receive a lot of pleasures when being so.”

Harry watched as he dragged the cloth between his legs and around his softened cock, the movement causing it to twitch. He thought Louis wouldn’t notice, but a smile bloomed on his face.

“Ready for another round so soon?” he smirked as he wiped the come off his stomach. “Sorry, love. But that’s all we can do for tonight.”

Blinking up at him, Harry couldn’t decide if he was relieved or disappointed they wouldn’t do it again. His body ached with pleasure, but underneath the eagerness was urge to rest. “I guess you're right,” Harry answered with a yawn. “I guess the next time we’ll share a bed is when my heat or your rut comes.” He remembered he had his own room with a bed as well, so it was natural that’d he go there once their coupling was done. Even if he wanted to cuddle with his alpha, he knew Louis wouldn't want to do that.

But as he got out of bed, he felt Louis’ arm around his waist.

“You don't have to sleep in your bed if you don't want to,” Louis said softly. “I had that room made as a courtesy, but you are always welcome to sleep here if you want.”

“Just for tonight?” Harry asked. It seemed so intimate to sleep together, especially when they both knew they weren't going to have that intimacy in their marriage. “Or every night?”

Louis shrugged. “Up to you, darling,” he said. “You don’t have to make the decision now, but after what we just did, I think it might be better for you to stay here tonight and allow me to scent you better.”

Harry smiled. He desperately wanted to fall into his arms to sleep, but he thought he would sound too needy if he did. Even if they didn’t bond, Louis was still his alpha, and it was his job to keep him happy.

So when Louis got back in the bed and opened his arms, Harry wasted no time settling in between them, snuggling against his chest as his scent invaded his senses. He knew he was a fan of it before, but now Louis’ scent had a comforting feeling accompanying it, and Harry never felt more safe as he drifted off to sleep that night.


	6. Chapter 6

By the next week, they developed a routine between themselves. Most nights Harry decided to come to Louis’ room and stay the night, always asking to sleep in his arms when he did. They would lay in bed together, mindful not to get intimate but still enjoying each other’s company as they talked about their day.

During the day, Louis would go off to do work on his trading business, while Harry stayed at home to redecorate the house. Louis even let him decorate his study, showing him a ship in the bottle that Zayn had gifted him once they decided to retire from pirating. He could see the joy in Harry’s face as he placed the ship on the mantle of the fireplace in their sitting room, proudly making his home feel more like their own.

Harry’s mum and sister would visit on occasion as well, providing Harry some company while Louis was away.

But today, Louis was at their house alone while Harry went to the market and ran some errands, so it was the perfect time for Mr. Stevenson to visit. Louis greeted him I the foyer, the old beta remarking on how well the house looked.

“An omega’s touch is what this house needed,” Mr. George chuckled as he walked around.

“You can thank Harry for that,” Louis grinned, leading him up the stairs. “He has a knack for brightening up the room, and the world while he's at it.”

“So,” George began as they sat down in Louis’ study. “How is married life treating you both?”

Better than he ever expected, if he was being honest. He really didn’t expect Harry to be around him as much. Given that they weren’t marrying for love, he thought they would live more like friends than husbands, careful not to invade the others space when they needed. But Harry was everywhere with him, and Louis was surprisingly okay with that.

“Fine,” he said simply.

Mr. George frowned. “You marry someone and you say your marriage is only fine?”  

“What else can I say?” Louis said. “I very much enjoy his company when he’s around, and he seems to enjoy mine.”

“Does he sleep in his own room?”

Louis blinked at him. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“It’s a simple question, Louis, just answer it.”

“He… does sleep in his own bed.” He wasn’t lying, because Harry takes naps during the day in his own room.

“At night?”

Louis sighed. “He sleeps with me.”

Mr. George chuckled. “I thought you told me you would only be intimate on your wedding night, and then when his heat or your rut arrived. What changed?”

“Nothing,” Louis said as he crossed legs.

The beta cocked an eyebrow. “Are you saying he sleeps in your bed every night and you don’t have relations?”

He made it seem like it was a travesty, Louis thought to himself.

“Yes,” he declared. “There’s nothing wrong with enjoying his company in my bed and nothing more happening between us. Do you not find me capable of doing so?”

“Well,” Mr. George scoffed. “Your friend Mr. Malik gave me a report of how… amorous you were when your ship landed at a port. Bedding omega after omega whenever you could.”

“And?” Louis rolled his eyes. Yes he had many bed partners before, especially after he was at sea for weeks time. He deserved to enjoy himself when he could. Now, he enjoyed watching Harry fall asleep in his arms, pushing away any stray curls from his face as he slept. What was wrong about that? “I’m married now; attitudes can change.”

“Marriage can change a man,” Mr. Stevenson agreed. “I just didn’t think you were the type to change so quick.”

“Maybe so,” Louis huffed. Frankly, he needed the conversation to change before he got further annoyed. “But now if you would kindly tell me the real reason you came to visit, Mr. George? Because I do not believe you would trouble yourself to come here just to ask if my husband and I were sharing beds.”

“You’re right,” the beta chuckled. “I came to confirm something else instead.”

“Which would be?” Louis asked.

“With this talk about your husband, you don’t seem to want to stray from him. You seem happy with your life like this.”

“Yes?”

“So…” Mr. George paused as he gestured with his hand, “you don’t have any interest in Charles anymore?”

“Of course not,” Louis scoffed. Charles was the farthest thing from his mind now, especially after spending his wedding night with Harry. Sure, he wished he would spend more of their bedroom activities doing that, but Harry’s company was enough to keep him happy. “Why does that even matter?”

“Lady Catherine wrote to me. It looks like Andrew and his mate might buy a house here in town rather than live at Thornfield.”

“Why?”

“Because Charles claims he is bored there and would rather live in town. Lady Catherine and him seem to not get along either, and it puts Andrew in an awkward place between his mother and husband.”

“That’s what happens when you marry someone you barely know,” Louis reasoned.

“Unlike you?”

Louis nodded profusely. “Yes! In the short time of our engagement, I made sure to see the type of man Harry was before I married him. I couldn’t just marry a stranger like Andrew basically did. Hell, I probably know more about Harry than my brother ever did while they were still engaged.”

“You seem to think you’re a better matched couple than Andrew and his mate,” Mr. George said as he rubbed his beard.

They were, Louis knew that for certain.

“I like and care for Harry enough to do anything for him, and I know Harry would do the same for me. I’d like to see if Charles would be capable of that for his husband.”

“If you say so,” Mr. Stevenson said. “But the real reason I ask is because Lady Anne, who shares Harry’s concern, believes Charles would like to start your… affair again.”

“And Harry doesn’t want that,” Louis said.

“Of course,” Mr. George replied.

Louis stayed silent. He thought he made it clear to Charles that he wanted nothing more to do with him, especially after marrying Harry. But even his new husband was worried at the possibility of a renewal, which meant others still assumed it could happen. “For me? Or for Andrew?”

“For you of course,” the beta frowned with a chuckle. “You’re jealous, Louis, aren’t you?”

“It’s not about jealousy. Yesterday he was in love with Andrew.”

“And you with Charles.”

“It wasn’t the same. Charles never cared for me in the way Harry did, or does, for Andrew.”

George sighed. “You can’t possibly believe Harry is still in love with him. He seems to be devoted to you now.”

“I don’t want his devotion out of marital need.”

“May I remind you that your marriage was never built on love, but of convenience.”

Yes the start of their marriage was rather unconventional, but that didn’t mean it shouldn’t have to function like a normal one. “But there was a mutual respect, was there not?” Louis said. “I thought Harry would eventually lose interest in Andrew, as I did for Charles.”

“And you don’t think that has happened?” Mr. Stevenson asked. “Do you really believe Harry has yet to get over his former fiancé?”

Louis wanted to believe so. In fact, he hoped so. If their marriage was going to work without animosity, he wanted to make sure both Andrew and Charles were out of their lives for good. For him, Charles was a nobody. A face in a sea of other omegas he’s fucked and left without another thought. He only wishes Andrew no longer had residence in Harry’s heart, and maybe, one day, could have room for him.

~

Meanwhile, Harry traveled to St. Augustine to visit Liam. He was greeted by Father Thomas, who was more than happy to see him.

“It is not in my nature to boast,” the old man said. “But I did tell you your life was better suited for the outside world, and look at you now. Happily married to an alpha that cares for you.”

“You were right,” Harry laughed. “And I am enjoying my married life.”

“Good for you,” Father Thomas smiled. “Now I know you’re here for Brother Payne. He’s in the garden sitting under a tree, last time I checked.”

“Thank you, Father,” he said as he walked in the direction. And sure enough, Liam was nose deep in a book, not even noticing as Harry approached.

“Liam?” he said, waving to him.

The omega looked up and smiled. “Harry!” he gasped, struggling to stand up. “What a surprise, my friend!”

“I’ve been meaning to stop by,” Harry said as he hugged him, “and since I had some free time, I thought I would today.”

“Well I’m so glad you did,” Liam grinned, clearly elated to see him there as he led them to a nearby bench. “Because I have been meaning to ask: How is married life?”

“Surprisingly, wonderful,” Harry said simply, a wide smile on his face.

“Really?” Liam asked. “So Louis is a good husband?”

“The most kind,” Harry explained. “He gave me full control over how to decorate the house, and he has complimented every new item of furniture I’ve added. Sometimes I help the cook with our meals, but other nights he asks me to stay with him so we can converse. And I have a room all to myself! For my clothes and such, and there’s a bed there as well, even though I don’t use it much lately since-

“You sleep in Louis’ bed?” Liam cut in, eyes wide as he asked.

“Yes,” he nodded. “It’s quite practical, considering some days we just talk long into the night and I fall asleep there anyway.”

“Talk?” Liam frowned. “You don’t copulate?”

“Liam!” he gasped. “We’re not supposed to speak of such things.”

The monk rolled his eyes. “I may be a pious man, but I know of what’s supposed to happen in a married couples bed and it’s not just for talk.”

“Well that’s all we do,” Harry huffed. “We agreed to have it in this way, and he or I haven’t asked to change the arrangement.”

“But,” Liam paused. “Did you enjoy your wedding night?”

More than I’d like to admit, Harry thought. He was sore for a few days afterwards, but he wouldn’t have minded if Louis suddenly had the urge to do it again and took him to bed again.

“He treated me…” he blushed, “very well in bed. I did enjoy it.” Sometimes he still dreamt of Louis licking him down there, even slicking up in his dreams.

“He was a good lover?”

“I presume so,” Harry shrugged. “It’s not as if I have any way to verify it,” he sighed before continuing. “Don’t tell Niall, because I’ll never hear the end of it, but… I want to do it again. I know we will when I go into heat or he has his rut, but I don’t want to wait until then? I just see him and want him to take my then and there.”

“You’re attracted to your husband? What a shock,” Liam chuckled. “Then tell him and see what he says. He’s probably holding himself off because of your agreement, and most alphas would be happy to be amorous with their omegas.”

“I don’t know,” Harry said. “When we did it for our wedding night, or in the future for out cycles, it’s mostly meant as a duty we both enjoy to do. But if we do it outside of that? Wouldn’t that be reserved for couples who actually love each other?”

“Well,” Liam reasoned. “Do you think you could come to love him?”

Harry thought for a moment. He compared his feelings to Andrew, noticing how quickly they began to fade once Louis entered his life. Could he have really loved him if his feelings left so quick?

“I think I could,” he said honestly. “if he loved me as well. I think my heart would be even more broken than it was with Andrew if Louis couldn’t love me back.”

“I think he will,” Liam said simply. “Who wouldn’t fall in love with their own husband?”

Harry hoped Louis wouldn’t fall into that category. Especially if he was falling hard for him in the process.

~

Later that evening, both husbands were home to have dinner. They sat down to eat, discussing their day as they usually did.

“I went to see Mr. Stevenson today. He told me Andrew and Charles were thinking of living in town.”

“I know,” Harry said. During one of his mother’s visits, she mentioned the potential plans the Tomlinson-Brandons had. He couldn’t deny it scared him to have Charles close by again, already knowing he’d try to insert himself into their lives again.

“Does it bother you?” Louis asked, casually.

“Why would it?” Harry replied, taking a bite from his mashed potatoes.

“This may surprise you, Saint Harold, but becoming your husband doesn’t mean I know every thought that happens to pass through your mind. So you’re going to have to tell me what bothers you or I shall ever know.”

Harry took a deep breath, putting his utensils down. “Yes,” he answered. “It does bother me. I don’t want Charles coming near you, and I feel his staying here would allow him greater access to you.”

“Do you still have feelings for Andrew?” Louis asked directly.

“I don’t,” he said easily. “I have quite easily fallen out of love with him.

“I see,” Louis nodded. “Well I hope you remember that we both made promises to stay faithful to one another. As long as you don’t break it, neither shall I.”

“You know I’m not capable of breaking that,” Harry said softly. Why would he? He only planned to have one partner in life, and if it was going to be Louis, so be it.

“Me neither,” Louis said. And they left it at that. Harry changed the subject to a new book he found in a chest the old owner that left in the library, and he couldn’t help but feel his heart leap at how interested Louis sounded as they discussed it. Andrew never had a care for his books, and even though Louis didn’t read much, he still found the energy to make Harry feel special with his reading.

Maybe Liam was right. Their marriage could end up based in love, even if it didn’t start that way.

~

The next night, they attended a dinner party that was hosted by the Robinson family. Niall was in attendance, as were Andrew and Charles since they were still in town. Thankfully, Harry seemed just as eager to avoid the couple as Louis was. Instead they sat next to Niall, Louis quietly watching as the two friends caught up on their gossip.

But as the desserts were being brought out, Louis noticed something unusual about his husband. He looked feverish, with his cheeks flushed and his eyes unfocused.  

“Harry?” Louis whispered. “Are you alright?”

His omega turned to him and nodded, but he didn’t respond at all.

“Harry?” he whispered again, looking over at Niall.

“I think his heat is starting,” the Irishman murmured. “You have to get home. Now.”

“Can you discreetly tell Lord Robinson what happened and give him our apologies, Niall?” he said before asking a servant to take their food away, gently carrying Harry against his side as he started to walk him to the waiting carriage.

 

“Louis…” Harry whined as he leaned against him once he sat down. “I need you.” Finally his boy was speaking.

“We’re almost home, love,” Louis replied as he knocked against the roof. “Just wait a few more minutes and I’ll get your through this.”

Harry shook his head. “No! I need your knot now,” he begged.  

Louis tried not to laugh. “May I remind you that you haven’t even taken my knot yet, sweetheart.”

Even in a trance, Harry still managed to pout when he couldn’t get his way. “Can you knot my mouth?”

Louis blinked at him. “What?” He’s heard of other alphas knotting the mouths of omegas, but in his years of expertise he’s never heard of an omega outright asking for it. Especially not to him.

“I want your knot in every part of me. I need it in my hole, and in my mouth as well.”

“Harry,” he coughed, trying not to let his speech affect him, even though it was affecting his trouser area already. “Just wait to tell me this until we’re home.”

Harry shook his head furiously. “No! _Alpha_ , please. I need your cock in my mouth. I’ll die if I don’t have it.”

Hearing him say that word was enough to get Louis fully hard. Dammit. Then he remembered it was Harry’s first heat in a very long time, knowing he was officially off his suppressants once they were married. He had to do something.

“Okay,” he whispered. “But only because you’re in heat.” He quickly closed the curtains of the carriage widows, not wanting to give any onlookers an eyeful. He quickly undid the laces of his trousers, pulling his cock out into the night air. The tip was shining with precome, wet from the neediness of his omega.

He barely caught sight of it, however, because Harry sank to his knees in front of him in a flash, tasting his cock before taking it completely in his mouth. And soon he was sucking on him like one of those upscale prostitutes he slept with in Madrid. His saliva was all over him, slicking his cock even more as he felt the familiar pull of his orgasm in his groin.

“Harry,” he groaned, not being able to take his eyes off him. “My knot is coming, and I don’t think you’ll be able to take-”

“I don’t care,” Harry croaked, throat raw from his cock. Another spurt of precome leaked out just as the sound of his voice like that. “I want it alpha. Please.”

And Louis didn’t have any restraint left to say no to those blown green eyes. Gently grabbing a few of his curls at the back head, he guided the omega back to his cock, both of them moaning as he began to bob up and down on it.

Louis tried to warn him he was going to come, but it hit him so hard he was left speechless as his knot popped and he emptied himself into his mouth. Harry had his eyes closed as he lay still, his throat drinking it all in. His cheeks were stretched around the knot, tears streaming down his face, but there was a blissful look in his eyes as he looked back up at Louis, who was only hoping his knot would go down before they reached their home.

“You did wonderful,” he praised, running his hands through his omega’s hair as he tried to catch his breath. “Such a good omega.”

And with that, he saw Harry’s eyes roll back as he moaned against his cock, his fingers digging into Louis’ thighs.

“You just came, didn’t you?”

Harry whimpered with a nod. A few minutes passed by until Louis’ knot came down, slipping out of Harry’s mouth with a wet slap. He quickly tucked himself back in his trousers before rushing to bring Harry up to his seat. He knew needed to be held right now, so he adjusted himself so his back was against one wall of the carriage, allowing Harry to lay against his chest.

“You did so well, Harry,” he soothed as he rubbed his back. “When we get home, I’ll clean you up and take care of you in our bed. How does that sound?”

“Wonderful,” the omega breathed, his nose rubbing against Louis’ neck. He knew his scent would soothe him more, so Louis let him do as he pleased. He hadn’t spent many heats with omegas before, but he knew how much effort went into their care once they had one.

Once they arrived, he ordered the servants to send a plate of fruit and water up to their bedroom as soon as possible. It didn’t help that Harry was practically a deadweight as he tried to help him climb the stairs.

By the time they reached the bedroom, Harry was almost completely undressed. He spayed out onto the bed, moaning as he touched himself over his trousers. Louis stripped him quickly and got himself naked as well before he climbed over him.

After getting two more orgasms out of him, Louis relaxed once he saw that Harry had gone to sleep in his arms, fully sedated from his ministrations. Harry was sound asleep against his chest, snoring lightly and not looking as feverish as he did earlier in the night. His work was done, and he was ready to sleep himself.

But as he was about to get up to blow out the candles, Harry’s brows furrowed in his sleep. “No,” he murmured. “Stay.”

“I’m just blowing out the candles, love,” he whispered.

His eyes still closed, the omega shook his head. “Don’t leave me. I’ve fallen for you, and I don’t want you to go.”

“What?” Louis said. Had he heard right? “Say that again, Harry.”

“Don’t tell Louis,” Harry murmured, nestling closer to him. “But I think he has my heart. I love him.”

Louis didn’t know how to reply, to shocked to even form any words. Was he really hearing right?

“I won’t tell him,” he said softly. Harry only snored in response.

What was he supposed to do with this? Tell Harry once he passed his heat? No. He wouldn’t remember saying this. What he’s saying might not even be true; just something he’s saying because he’s in heat.

He was just going to get some sleep, try to forget what just happened. But his heartbeat thumped hard as he noticed a tickle on his arm. He watched as the needle of his compass started to spin again in the warm candlelight, slowly landing to his right.

“Fuck,” he whispered. His compass pointed to what he wanted the most. He was too tired to figure out which one, or at least that’s the excuse his mind was giving him. He was too scared to even consider if his heart was taken into account when it spun. Even though he very well knew it did.

Fuck.

~

“How was your heat?” Niall asked a few days later. Louis was out in town with Mr. Stevenson, but Niall and Liam stopped by for a visit. They were sitting in the parlor drinking tea when Niall brought it up.

Harry blushed as he remembered. He woke up after two days feeling better, desperately in need of a bath though after all the fluids involved stuck to his skin. “Louis said I did well. He even told me he couldn’t call me Saint Harold anymore because of how… unsaintly my actions were while I was in heat.”

Niall couldn’t stop laughing as Harry threw a decorative pillow at him. “Who would have thought our Harry would turn into a minx while in heat,” he giggled as he blocked he attack.

“It was my first heat with an alpha!” Harry pouted. “I even…”

“Oh you can’t leave it at that,” Liam pressed. “What did you do?”

Harry sighed as he looked around the room, not really wanting to meet his friends’ eyes as he said it. “I… begged him to knot my mouth, which he did after enough pleading on my side.”

Niall’s jaw dropped. “Knotting your _mouth_? Harry, _I_ haven’t even done that, and I’ve probably fucked half the town.”

“I’ll be praying for you tonight,” Liam added, his eyes wide with horror.

“You both are being idiots,” Harry mumbled as he sank further down in his chair, covering his face with his hands.

“It’s not like your prayers will matter that much, Li,” Niall said.

“What?” Harry said, peaking one eye through his fingers.

“Go on,” Niall nodded. “Tell him.”

“Tell me what?” Harry asked, sitting up straighter. He appreciated a change of subject as long as he wasn’t at the center of it.

Liam sighed. “I have decided to leave the monastery.”

Harry frowned. “What?” Liam and his monkhood were one for the longest, so he thought it impossible to separate the two. “But you’ve always wanted to be a monk, Liam. Not my case at all.”

“I was having impure thoughts about an alpha,” he said simply.  

“Which alpha?”

“That friend of Louis’ I met at the wedding.”

Harry’s mind went racing, trying to remember who was at their wedding. Much of Louis’ friends did attend and congratulate one but…

“Was it Mr. Malik?”

Liam nodded. “I have not been able to get him out of my mind since we met. Every time I close my eyes I see his beautiful eyes and lips.”

“But I thought the suppressants they give you would prevent that from happening?” Harry asked. But he wasn’t surprised. Zayn was a gorgeous alpha in his own way.

“I take suppressants, Harry. And I _still_ slicked up after sniffing him.”

“Oh,” Harry said. “Well, if you’ve made your decision, I’m not going to stop you. But have you considered if Zayn will have you?”

Liam nodded. “I’ll try to find a way to get closer to him, but even if he refuses me, it is still in my best interest to get out of the monastery. I would not be a good example to begin with, and I can still study my plants here.”

“And where will you stay?”

“Niall has graciously offered to house me,” he smiled. “So I will be keeping him and Mr. George company.”

“Of course I did,” Niall said as he patted the monks back. “You’re practically a brother to me, Liam.”

“Well,” Harry smiled. “At least I’ll be able to see more of you now, Li. And we can take your shopping for new clothes!”

“Thank you both,” he smiled. “I can’t wait to join you here.”

Harry noticed the time and stood up, collecting his things. “Sorry, lads, but I have to get going. I’m helping cook with the dinner tonight, and I don’t want her cooking it by herself.”

“Don’t worry, Harry,” Niall said as he gave him a hug. “Go be the perfect omega you’ve been dreaming of.”

“I’ll certainly need to learn soon as well,” Liam chuckled as he hugged him goodbye.

Harry walked out into the street, waving goodbye to both of them as he stepped out. But in doing that, he bumped into a man, an alpha by the smell of it. He looked up to apologize and gasped.

“Andrew?”

“Harry!” the alpha exclaimed, quickly bowing to him.

“I’m sorry I ran into you I-”

Andrew held his hand up. “No need to apologize,” he smiled. “I wasn’t looking either. May I walk with you? I feel as if we haven’t spoken in years.”

Because we haven’t, Harry wanted to say but bit his tongue. “You may,” he answered, walking along as Andrew stepped beside him.

“How have you been?” the alpha asked.

“I’ve been well. Right now I’m going home so I can have dinner with Louis.”

“Ah I see,” Andrew nodded. “How has your marriage been? Well I hope?”

Harry smiled to himself. “Very well,” he answered. “Louis is a very kind man, and I feel lucky to call him my husband.”

“You got lucky then. Because most people without a well upbringing can be brutes in marriage.”

And there was his distaste for the lower classes. Honestly, how did he ever think he was in love with this man.

“I know a variety of couples below our rank that have happy marriages, Andrew. It’s not fair to think they can’t be good husbands because of their position in society. I count myself in a happy marriage, and I hope you would as well.”

“I am,” Andrew answered. “Charles has proved to be a wonderful husband as well. He is actually the one who convinced me to come into town, though I don’t know where he’s gone off to.”

As long as he’s not near Louis, Harry didn’t care where he was. Luckily, his home was in sight and he finally had a chance to escape this conversation.

“Thank you for walking me, Andrew,” he said giving him a small smile, “but I really must get going.”

“Of course,” he said. “Don’t let me keep you.”

Harry nodded towards him, but before he could take a step away Andrew grabbed his hand to kiss. Not wanting to be rude, Harry let him do it. But once his lips touched his skin, he realized just how magical Louis’ touch was. Because when Louis did that, he felt all the heat in his body shoot into that spot on his hand, wishing he could kiss more of him.

But with Andrew, he felt nothing. And what a relief it was, because this made Harry realize his heart belongs to Louis for good now.

~

A few days later, Harry was out of the house running errands across town. Louis went to a few meetings with local shopkeepers to talk about his trade business, but had to go back home to fetch some papers.

Their maid, Suzanne, greeted him at the door.

“Hello, master,” she smiled as he walked in. “I didn’t expect you home so soon.”

“Just came to fetch a few papers from my study,” he announced as he walked up the stairs.

“Oh but sir! There’s someone waiting for you there, if he’s still there.”

Louis frowned. He? He wasn’t expecting anyone to stop by his home today, and he held the frown until he opened the door to his study, scowling once he saw who it was.

A man with dark hair sat in one of the chairs near his desk, fiddling with his hands.

“What are you doing here, Charles?” Louis said, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice.

“I can’t come visit my brother in law?” Charles said.

“No,” he said flatly. “If you want to come, you shall be invited after saying so. You can’t just come into my house and expect a warm welcome.”

The omega shrugged. “Given our history, I thought I would be welcome to do anything to you.”

“And as usual,” Louis said. “You thought wrong. Now get out.”

He tried to ignore him as he looked for some papers in the drawers of his desk, hoping to find them soon so he could kick Charles out in the process. As he stood up, he felt Charles behind him, his hand on his forearm.

“Please, Louis,” he whispered. “It’s been so long since we were together, we might as will have another go.”

Louis took a deep breath before shoving his hand off him, whirling around to face him.

“What part of ‘no’ do you not understand?” he growled. “We. Are. Married. To other people. I do not want my brother’s omega, especially when I have my own that I adore.”

“Adore?” Charles scoffed, lifting up a hand to caress Louis’ cheek. “You’ll tire of him easily. And it’s not fair of him to keep that fat cock of yours all to himself.”

Louis’ hand rose quickly, gripping the omega’s wrist as he yanked his hand away from him.

“Don’t touch me,” he hissed, hoping his gaze looked menacing enough. “I don’t want you, you miserable bastard. Can you not get that through your thick head? What’s done is done between us and were it not for my brother I would have you banned from my house entirely. Stay away from Harry, and stay away from me.”

“I don’t understand this attitude, Louis. As I have been saying since you arrived,” he held his head high. “I see no reason to not continue our relationship.”

“I am a married man now,” Louis said simply, walking away while thinking of calling one of his ship crew to come get Charles out of his house. “And unlike you, I respect the sanctity of my marriage with my husband. Even if I wasn’t with someone else, I still wouldn’t want you.”

“Oh? You think your beloved husband is not still in love with mine?”

Of course he thought about it. Every single day. But he had to believe Harry when he said he didn’t.

“He told me he no longer has feelings for him,” he answered. He was watching from a window when Harry arrived home with Andrew, and there didn’t seem to be any familiarity between them that was inappropriate.  

“Ha,” Charles said. “I know Harry. He probably still has his locket in that collection box of his.”

Louis froze in his step. “What?”

“Oh,” Charles smirked. “You don’t know? It’s his trinket box where he keeps his most prized possessions. The locket Andrew gifted him is probably still in there. Right here in this house, most likely.”

“Please leave,” Louis ordered. “I don’t need to hear anymore of your foolishness.”

“Whatever let’s you sleep at night,” Charles shrugged. “I wouldn’t want to think my partner was unfaithful either.”

Louis watched as he walked away. Did Harry still keep a locket? He had to be bluffing. There wasn’t a locket of Andrew in his house. If there was, that meant… No.

As soon as he saw Charles walking away from the house from his window, curiosity got the best of him. He raced down the hallway, going to Harry’s room and finding the rather large trinket box sitting on a dresser among other things.

He opened it, rummaging through. There were pieces of perfumed paper that mostly filled it, along with random earring pieces. His hand felt something cold, and grabbed onto it. He pulled out a heart shaped locket, opening it with a gasp. There was a small portrait of Andrew in there with an inscription on the other side.

“My beloved Harry-” he cut himself off as he read the rest. No. He couldn’t even say it out loud. The locket fell with a sharp thud on the table.

“How dare he,” he whispered. After all this time. Maybe he wasn’t over Andrew. Maybe Andrew had already found out of his affair with Charles, and decided to get back at him the same way. He seduced Harry knowing how easy it would be to do so because of his feelings towards him. Feelings Louis thought would have gone away by now. But evidently not.

Hell, they were probably fucking right under his nose. Not that Harry ever smelled of another alpha, but certain perfumes would be able to mask the stench.

Maybe that’s why Harry asked him not to bond in the first place. Maybe this was his plan all along.

Maybe… he never meant what he said during his heat.

Just the simple thought of that made Louis see red, and the anger was just boiling within him.

~

Harry walked into the house, humming to himself as he went to place the flowers in the kitchen.

“Sir?” one of the servants asked.

“Yes?”

“Lord Tomlinson ordered me to take you to him once you arrived.”

Harry frowned. “Let’s go then.” Usually Louis would come down to see him once he arrived, so it felt a bit strange walking up to his study to see him.

He walked up the stairs until he reached Louis’ study, the servant quickly shutting the door as he entered.

Louis was sitting in his chair, stone faced as he looked down at the ground in front of him.

“Louis?” he asked gently.

“Sit,” the alpha ordered. The coldness in his voice worried him. He sniffed the air, realizing the stench of leather was all over the room. Louis was angry, and the dread of it having to do with him settled deep in his stomach.

He slowly walked over and sat across from him. “Is something wrong?”

Louis threw the locket across the table, the heavy metal clanking against the wood until it rested in front of Harry.

“Can you read me what it says on the back of that?”

Harry’s eyes widened, realizing what it was. The locket he was given on his 15th birthday. The locket that had Andrew’s picture in it. The locket he had long forgotten about.

“But Lou-”

“Read it,” he ordered, still not looking at him.

Harry’s hand shook as he picked up the trinket, turning it over to read the inscription.

_“My beloved Harry, my heart is yours. It only beats for you._

_Forever yours, Andrew.”_

“Where did you even find this?” he whispered, looking up at him.

“Do you have to ask?” Louis exploded. “In your things!”

“My things?” he yelped. “This couldn’t have possibly been in my things. I thought this was locked away in some box somewhere in my old room at my mother’s, not here of all places.”

But reason had no use. The smell of leather was almost intoxicating, wrapping around Harry as if to suffocate him. Louis was truly angry if it was this heavy. “How dare you do this to me?” he asked through gritted teeth, turning to face him. “Saying you care for me? And then still bring pictures of your lover with gifts he gave you?”

“Saying I care for you?” Harry repeated. He did, he was certain he did. But he never remembered confessing that to him since he wasn’t sure how strong Louis’ feelings were for him.

“I-” Louis stopped, his face momentarily softening. “Nothing. It’s nothing. But you said you no longer had feelings for him. You lied!”

“Why would I ever bring that here?” Harry shouted. It made no sense, and every word felt like a splinter in Harry’s heart.

“Because you’re still in love with him!” Louis shouted.

Love? He stopped loving Andrew long ago, and it didn’t even compare for the feelings he had for Louis now. Was his alpha that blind to it all?

“I’m not!” he demanded. “You have seen how I am with you! How can you think I would still care for him?”

“Don’t lie to me, Harry,” he scolded, his jaw clenching in the process.

“How could you think I would bring something like this into our home?” Harry could feel the tears falling down his cheeks, hurrying to wipe them away with the back of his hand.

“Because-” he ran a hand over his face. “It doesn’t matter. What’s done is done. I can’t believe you played me for some fool.”

Harry choked back a sob. “Why don’t you believe me?”

“I don’t care. This,” he nodded to the locket, “is here because of you, and I’m not going to fall for whatever schemes you’ve had to make you believe you cared for me.”

Harry didn’t respond, sobbing into his hands.

“You aren’t to leave the house without a person,” Louis declared before leaving. “And you certainly aren’t allowed to receive any alpha in this house.”

As the door slammed shut, Harry sank down to the ground, his shoulders shaking hard as he wept.

~

Louis went into the tavern, looking around until he spotted one of his friends.

“Calvin!” he shouted as he saw him across the room. “Come here!” He went to a nearby table to wait for him, his leg tapping against the floor as he waited on a chair.

“Louis?” he heard above him, looking up to see Zayn. “Something wrong?”

“Nope,” he replied, “everything is perfect.”

Zayn frowned harder. “But-”

“Yes, Captain?” Calvin said as he appeared, looking between both alphas.

“You frequent that whore house down the street yeah?”

“Aye,” he replied. “I pay my fair share just as the rest of them, treating the omegas with respect as you said we should.”

“Good,” he said. “I want you to go there and ask for a male omega. Have him brought to my room here as soon as you get here.”

“What?” Zayn snapped. “Are you crazy, Louis?”

Ignoring him, Louis pointed at Calvin. “You heard me. Now do as I say.”

Calvin looked up at Zayn with a shrug, and went towards the door.

“Louis,” Zayn said as he rounded the table to face him. “Did you forget you’re married?”

Of course not. Even if he didn’t show it, it killed him to see Harry looking so miserable when he confronted him. The alpha in him wanted to run over and comfort his omega, take him in his arms and kiss away his tears. His scent was enough to bring him on his knees and beg his forgiveness for being so harsh, but his pride, and his heart, was hurt over something he did, and he was not able to forget that.

“No. But Harry did, and I might as well sleep with other omegas if this is how our life is going to be.”

“Harry did?” he frowned. “What the hell happened?”

“I found a locket amongst Harry’s things today. An token of Andrew’s love apparently, in  _my house_. Clearly Harry isn’t over him and has just been playing me for a fool.”

“A locket?” he narrowed his eyes. “You find a locket of your husband’s former love and your reaction is to go fuck another omega?”

“I can do whatever the hell I please!” Louis shouted. “Harry doesn’t care for me in that way, and I sure as hell don’t have to remain faithful in a sham marriage.”

“Are you insane? You shouldn’t do this,” Zayn said through gritted teeth. “This has to be a misunderstanding! Harry isn’t capable of doing that to you.”

“Why do you think he’s so innocent?” Louis scoffed. “You’re my friend, not his. You’re my friend, not his, and you’re supposed to be on my side about this!”

“Because I’ve been around him long enough to know that, even in the slight chance that he doesn’t love you, he would never do this to you. And just because I’m your best mate doesn’t mean I’ll follow you blind into whatever you’ve made up in your mind. I have my own thoughts too, and any reasonable person can look at this and know something isn’t right.”

“Well I don’t fucking care,” Louis answered. “I’m not going to be some alpha he can just push around for his games.”

Zayn only stared at him as he shook his head. “You’re proving him right,” he murmured.

Louis paused. “What are you talking about?”

“Forget it. You want to throw away your marriage so be it. Just don’t come crying to me when you realize what you did.”

“Zayn,” he said, grabbing his arm. “Tell me what you mean.”

“I can’t believe I have to be the one to tell you this because your jealousy clouds your judgement to the point of being a madman, but if Harry had found out you were unfaithful in some way, do you really think he’d be so heartless to go throw himself at Andrew? Or any alpha that was ready to bed him? He would never do this to you, but you’re ready to do this to him.”

“How can you be so sure?” Louis demanded, not giving a damn if the entire tavern was staring at them.

Zayn took a breath. “Remember the first time you came here after you got engaged? Remember what I told you?”

“Remind me,” Louis gestured, “since you tend to say a lot of things.”

“I told you that anyone could tell you weren’t in love with Charles. Nothing you did with him ever showed to me that you were in love. But with Harry? Louis, I would be a fool to tell you you’re not in love with him. Everything you do, from the way you talk about him to the way you look at him, screams that you’re in love, whether you like it or not.”

The fact that Zayn didn’t even know about what his compass tattoo did made him feel all the worse. Or what Harry said in his heat.

“And,” he continued, “only one look at Harry on your wedding day told me he feels the same way.

“It’s not like I’d be sleeping with Charles,” he retorted. “It’s just another omega.”

Zayn snorted. “You think he’s going to care less that it’s _not_ Charles? See how much you’d like it if he came back stinking of another alpha. Harry’s ‘betrayal’, which it most likely is not, isn’t hurting your pride. It’s hurting your heart, and you’re well on your way to Harry never letting you into his ever again. And probably into the arms of another alpha.”

Louis felt his nostrils flare. “I’d never let him.”

“Then don’t be the knothead he probably thinks you are,” Zayn said before yanking his arm away from him. Louis watched as he walked away, going to back to his counter. All Louis could do was slam the table before he walked up to one of the rooms upstairs, not giving a damn of who saw.

To hell with reason, all he felt was anger now. And a twinge of sadness.

~

Harry sat up, wiping his tears. He was still sitting on the floor, wondering what to do next. Would Louis ask him for a divorce? If their relationship was turning sour, he would agree to it. But up until this point, their marriage was wonderful. Even this morning Louis looked at him with a gaze that melted his insides. How could so much change in a few hours?

As he finally lifted himself off the carpet, he heard a knock at the door. One of their servants appeared, looking around the room.

“Yes, Suzanne?”

“Sir,” she coughed. “Even though I have not been working for very long here, I have come to like serving you and the master. You both are good, generous people, and I have nothing ill to say of either. So, considering the behavior of the master this evening, I thought I should inform you of something.”

“Go on,” he sniffed. He was touched by her little speech. At least he knew the servants thought them to be good.

“Last week, Charles Tomlinson came to call on you but you or the master weren’t here. He said he would wait, but he decided to tour the house while he did so. As Sally was going to change the bed sheets in your room, she saw him in there. Near your dresser where you have your trinket box.”

And now it made sense.

“So Charles planted my old locket,” he whispered. “I should have thrown it out months ago.”

He looked around Louis’ desk until he found a piece of parchment. He hastily scribbled something on it, folding it and handing it to Suzanne.

“Can you run this down to Mr. Stevenson? I must speak to him immediately.”

“Right away, sir!” she said before bowing and running out the door.

Harry was going to make this right and prove his innocence, even if it cost him everything.

~

After getting some drinks for himself, Louis walked into his room to find the omega waiting in bed for him, naked under the sheet. He was a blonde, slim fellow, probably close in age to Harry judging by his face. He looked like he’d be a good fuck.

But two shots of scotch later, Zayn’s word started to weigh on him. If he did this, he would lose Harry for sure. He’d never trust him again, even if he still had feelings for Andrew.

And as he looked at the bed, all he could see was Harry on their bed at home, naked and waiting for him.  

“Get up,” he ordered.

“What?” the omega blinked. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” he answered. “I did something wrong. I’ll pay you for your troubles, but just put on your clothes and go back to where you came from.”

“Are you sure, sir?” the omega said.

“I’m sure,” he said. Then an idea hit him. “Actually, get half dressed and go to a room three doors down from here, Mr. Wright’s room. Tell him you’re a gift from me.”

The omega nodded with a smile, quickly getting up to get his things.

Louis figured if his talents shouldn’t go to waste for the night, and he might as well give him to someone who might need him. He certainly wasn’t going to fuck him. Not when his heart clearly belonged to someone else. It hurt to think that someone else might not even love him the same though.

~

With his heart heavy, Harry was determined to see Louis, no matter how much it hurt him. He walked into the tavern, scanning the room until he saw a familiar face.

“Zayn?” Harry said. “Is that you?”

“Harry?” Zayn blinked. “What are you doing here?”

“I didn’t know where Louis was, so I assumed he’d be here. Is he?”

Zayn nodded. “But-”

“Good. I have to explain to him that this was all a misunderstanding. Charles planted that in my room last week, then told Louis where to find it in order to make him hate me for it. He has to know I never brought that to our house.”

“I know that,” Zayn said softly. “But it might take a little more convincing to get him to understand.”

“I know he’s stubborn, but I’m sure if I just explain what happened he’d forgive me, and then ask my forgiveness for treating me so,” he looked around the open floor. “Where is he?”

“He’s in his room,” Zayn said slowly.

“One of the ones up there?” Harry asked, pointing to the closed doors that lined the second floor.

Zayn nodded.

“Can I go up there then?”

“I-”

But before he could answer, they both watched as the door to the first room opened, a blonde headed man emerging. He had a bed sheet tied around his waist, his hair tousled.

Harry frowned as he shook his head. “But that’s not-”

As if on cue, Louis walked out behind him, giving him a sack of coins before pointing to another door down the walkway.

Harry’s eyes widened as he realized what was happening in front of him. He slept with a prostitute. He broke their promise, and went and slept with another omega. In plain view of others. His heart was breaking inside his chest, suffocating him with every crack.

“Is that-” he choked out. The tears were already forming in his eyes, and he took a deep breath to try and contain himself.

But then Louis was standing by his door looking out into the crowd of the tavern, and eventually his eyes landed on Harry. He could see the realization dawn on his face, shaking his head as their eyes met.

“Harry?” he shouted, already running down the stairs to him.

Harry felt his vision blurring from the tears, not wanting to stay there a second longer. He turned back to Zayn, wiping some betraying tears that had fallen on his face. “Tell him not to bother coming back to our house,” he whispered, and he walked in the direction of the door. Just as he was about to step out, he looked back to see Zayn’s hand over Louis’ chest, the alpha clearly keeping the other from going forward.

He just needed to get to his own home, and not think about Louis for the next few hours. His heart was too tired to go on.

~

“You,” Zayn said, “are a complete idiot. Let him go. He told me that he doesn’t want you to come home today, and I think it best if you listen. You both can’t be around each other right now.”

Louis looked down at the arm over his chest, slowly pushing it away as he resigned himself. Harry was there and saw him. Saw him with another omega and supposed the worst.

He took a deep breath before he spoke. “So he now assumes I slept with someone else, is that right?”

“You almost did,” Zayn muttered.

“But nothing happened!” he said. “Your sermon from before weighed on me, and I realized I couldn’t sleep with him. Because I do love Harry, even if he might not love me back. I’ll admit I did this out of spite, but I never went through with it.”

“You love him?” the other alpha asked.

And the realization of saying that aloud was enough to make Louis’ chest clench, swallowing hard as the thought lay heavy on his mind. Of course he loved Harry. He couldn’t imagine a life without him now, even if they were meant to stay together for the rest of their lives. But what if they wanted that because they loved each other, not out of duty to vows they took before an alter?

“Yes,” he answered, his voice quavering. “I fell in love with my husband. Why else didn’t I sleep with that omega? I couldn’t… I couldn’t do that, knowing where my heart lies.”

“I thought your conscience just caught up with you,” Zayn replied with a small smile.

“Can’t it be both?” Louis chuckled dryly. “But why does it matter? Harry still loves Andrew, and even though he has my heart, that means I don’t have his.”

Zayn shook his head. “Do you even want to know what he came here to tell you?”

“What?” he asked.

“That he wasn’t the one who brought the locket into your house. It was Charles. The servants saw him going to Harry’s room when you both weren’t there.”

“Mighty easy to just blame everything on Charles, isn’t it?” Louis sneered. But it was right up Charles’ alley of what he was capable of doing to hurt them, and Louis wanted to kick himself for falling for it.

“Well it’s the truth whether you like it or not,” Zayn retorted. “You might not like to hear it, but like I said, you basically ruined your relationship with Harry because you’re a jealous prick that won’t listen to reason.”  

“Reason?” Louis said. “What do you expect me to do? I thought I was in love with Charles, and you see what he did to me. I thought his love was genuine. Then I find his cousin. Soft, handsome, a heart of gold. I’ll admit I started falling for him since Thornfield. And it angered me. Knowing he would give up his life for Andrew even if that bastard didn’t love him back. And it tore me apart. Because I thought to myself: ‘Why can’t I have that? Someone who loves me enough to do anything without being asked to?’. I sure as hell didn’t have that with Charles, but there was Andrew. Marrying Charles while still having Harry’s heart in the process.”

Zayn shook his head. “If you just opened your eyes, you would have realized Harry already felt that for you. And it’s more likely more than he ever felt for Andrew. You. Have. Him. And I cannot believe you’re that stupid enough to not see it.”

Did he though? Did he? Was the way he looked at him when they coupled more than just lust? Was the way he looked at him when they brushed hands just a sign of friendship? Was there more that Harry was saying when he said he cared for him? Or was it just his natural way with people, having them fall in love once they found how perfect he was?

“I have his body,” he reasoned, “but do I have his soul?”

Zayn took a deep breath. “You’re the only one who can answer that, and you know it. Now I suggest you go back to your room, not invite anymore omegas up there, then go home in the morning and apologize to your husband.”

Louis sighed, nodding as he left the counter. This was the first night he would spend alone since they married, and he knew it wasn’t going to be peaceful in the slightest.

~

Before the sun would start rising, Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed as he looked out the window, staring out into the darkness of dusk. He had come long the evening before feeling lost and hopeless, not even knowing what to do. He ended up getting no longer than two hours of sleep at the most, and he gave up trying to regain the lost hours as he sat up in his bed.

Maybe because he was actually in his bed, the one in his room. It was the first time he had ever slept in it, since he had been sleeping with Louis since their wedding night, even if they weren’t repeating the activities of that night. He was used to falling asleep next to him, sometimes on his chest as well as his heartbeat lulled him to sleep. It was comforting to have his alpha so close, comforting to know he had his protection, but now that was all gone.

All because Louis slept with someone else. All because of Charles.

Did this mean it was Harry’s turn to stray? Should he go out and find an alpha that was willing to bed him? Is that how marriages were done?

No. If this is how Louis reacted to a misunderstanding, then he never wanted to see him in his house again. He didn’t care if it was customary for alphas to stray. They made a deal before they married, and at the first chance he got, Louis went to break it.

But it killed him to think that someone else got to feel Louis’ hands all over their body, his scent implanting itself on their skin, doing everything he did with Harry. It didn’t bother him that Louis had lovers before, but he assumed he would be the last one them once they married. But he guessed wrong.

And now he would spend his first night alone, without his alpha next to him.

Maybe it was better this way. Even though his heart was breaking because of his betrayal, maybe it was good that it happened now. Louis wasn’t truly his mate. No, they remained unbonded. It would’ve hurt him even more if they were bonded, right? He didn’t know how, but he thought there was no possible way his heart could hurt even more at this moment.

Maybe he just dodged a bullet; preventing him from falling in love with his husband. But why did it feel like it was already too late for that?

Harry could only hug himself as he pondered questions he had no answers to. It was too much to deal with before the sun was even in the sky, so he decided to simply watch the early rising townsfolk below to distract him. But as soon as he settled his eyes on the street, he saw a familiar figure approaching the house.

Louis.

His eyes widened as he heard the knock on the door, leaning closer to the window to see him better until the alpha was out of sight.

Was he hear to talk? Or simply continue their lives as if nothing happened? Harry didn’t know which one he feared the most.

But he did hear the servants answering the door, his heartbeat racing as he heard the familiar footsteps walking up the stairs. They grew louder, until they stopped outside of his door.

It was unlocked, so he just expected Louis to walk in if he wanted to say something. But instead he heard a gentle knock.

“Harry?” the alpha called out. “Are you there?”

He was met with silence.

“We need to talk, Harry. Please open the door.”

Still nothing.

“I’m coming in then,” he declared as he turned the doorknob. “I hope you’re decent.” Harry didn’t bother to face him, still facing the window even though he knew he was in his room now.

“Harry?”

“What do you want?” the omega said aloud, just wanting him gone. Smelling his scent was enough to make him emotional, and he didn’t want to smell the scent the omega left on him once he got closer.

“I came to apologize for what happened here yesterday,” he heard him say. “I never should have treated you that way.”

Asking forgiveness for their fight, not for what he did with the prostitute.

“Did you get a good fucking?” was all he could answer with, his hands clenching into fists.

Louis took a deep breath. “I didn’t sleep with him. I did have the intention, yes. But I didn’t. I was just sending him to one of my mates so could use his services on someone else.”

Didn’t sleep with him? After the way they looked as they walked out of his room?

“You must take me for a fool,” he spat out. “I saw what I saw, and I know what happened.”

“But that didn’t happen, Harry,” Louis answered.

And he still had the balls to come lie to his face about it? Fine, he’ll play his game.

“That doesn’t matter,” Harry said coldly. “There were other people in that tavern, and they saw what I saw. They’ll know you were unfaithful to me.”

Because at the end of the day, it didn’t matter what really happened. Everyone would repeat what they saw, and rumors would swirl about Louis Tomlinson being seen with a prostitute, already bored with his new husband.

“That omega will tell the truth on who fucked him, and everyone will know it wasn’t me,” Louis said. “I never thought you cared so much about what people thought, Harry.”

And with that, the omega whirled around to face him. “Yes!” he yelled. “Because I was raised to do so. Our images are meant to be upheld, and I don’t want the people of Saint Dominic to think I married just another one of those alphas who has no respect for their omegas. I wanted-” his voice cracked, and he saw Louis’ instincts taking over as he went to him, rounding the bed until they were in front of each other. The alpha was about to take him in his arms, but Harry stopped him before he went any further.

He held his hand out in front of him, laying it firm and flat against Louis’ chest, keeping him at bay.

“I don’t want your pity. Especially since you caused this,” he said as he wiped a tear with his other hand. “I just wanted people to see that you were different from other alphas. That you were kind to me, respected me, and maybe even cared for me.”

Louis made a move to hold him again, but Harry’s hand stayed firm as he pressed against him. That only made him feel his heartbeat even stronger, and it brought a sadness to Harry’s own chest as he remembered how he ached for it that night.

“I did not deserve to be yelled at and berated in my own home!” he yelled, more tears streaming down his face. “You promised me you would be kind to me.”

“I’m saying I’m sorry, Harry. But after what happened with Charles-”

“But I am not Charles!” he cried. “I’m not! I wasn’t the one who broke your heart and slandered off to marry another. I’m just Harry. Harry. I’m the one that married you. I’m not him.” And that still wasn’t enough for Louis.

“I know. You’re so much better,” he said gently.  

“And Charles was right,” the omega continued, wiping more tears away. “I am just replaceable. You went and tried to replace me in your bed.”

Louis sighed, reaching up to grab Harry’s wrist. The omega thought he was going to try to take his hand away, but he ended up just holding him there, as if he was helping him. “I’ll admit I had that intention,” the alpha said. “But nothing happened, I swear on my life, Harry. I didn’t even undress or get into bed with him. I just saw him lying there and I knew everything was wrong. Because he wasn’t you.”

Harry didn’t know how it was possible those words could torment and soothe him at the same time. “And that’s supposed to make me feel better? Knowing you’re willing to replace me at a moment’s notice? I know this marriage wasn’t conventionally made but you could have the decency to remain faithful to me!”

“Sleeping with someone that is not your husband is not ‘replacing’ you, Harry,” Louis said.

“You only need to sleep with an omega during your rut, and for that you have me,” Harry scoffed. “And I don’t care what the rest say, if I am to remain faithful to you I deserve the same respect back.”

“I admit it was foolish of me to even attempt this, but Harry, it meant nothing. Nothing happened,” he pleaded. “I need you to understand that.”

“Oh? So you’d be fine if I went and opened my legs for another alpha? Came back to our home with his scent all over me? Because that’s what you were planning to do. Hurt me by sleeping with another.”

He didn’t mean the words he was saying, but he knew had to find a way to make Louis feel the same hurt that was killing him. And it seemed to work, because his watched as the alpha’s nostrils flared, his jaw clenching in the process.

“It wasn’t right what I wanted to do,” Louis gritted out, “and it wouldn’t be right if you did that as well. I’m sorry I even did that, Harry. You have to believe me. You know how Charles-”

“And again with Charles!” Harry protested. “Is he just bound to ruin our marriage? No matter what happens? He must have known you care so little of me that you would hurt me the second you thought I was still in love with Andrew.”

“And are you not?” Louis retorted.

“Of course not!” Harry yelled. “I haven’t thought about Andrew in months, and I certainly lost any love I had for him once we married.”

“As much as I’d like to believe you,” the alpha said, “that still doesn’t justify you wanting to bed an alpha just to get back at me for what I almost did.”

So it did tick a nerve when he mentioned it, Harry thought. Well, he wasn’t going to stop now. If this was the only revenge he’d get then so be it.

“I should,” he taunted. “See how you feel knowing I’d let an alpha touch me the way you do. Running his hands over me like you do, kissing me in the places I never thought were possible.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Louis whispered.

“No. I wouldn’t. But now knowing what you did? What’s to stop me from doing the same if I think you’re being unfaithful to me? I said we were to be equals in this marriage, and I should be able to do the same as you.”

“So what?” Louis shouted. “You want to go find an alpha and almost sleep with him to get back at me?”

Harry shook his head. “I don’t want a marriage where we’re just sitting there waiting for the other to make a mistake and use it against each other. But tell me, what would you do in my shoes?” he walked closer to him. “What would you do if I had found something of Charles in your personal things, and I decided to sleep with an alpha to get my frustrations out?”

“I don’t know,” Louis cried out, flailing his hands in the air. “Maybe you’d do something worse than me. But Harry, you need to understand that I physically could not sleep with anyone but you. Even if you were completely unfaithful to me like I thought you were, I couldn’t do it.”

“Why didn’t you?” Harry goaded, feeling the way Louis’ grip was getting harder around his chest. “Why didn’t you just sleep with him and get it over with? Why didn’t you just fuck your troubles on him? Then I could’ve found an alpha to-”

“Because I love you!” Louis yelled.

“What?” Harry whispered. Had he heard right? He could feel how hard the alpha’s heart was beating against his palm. Not wanting to stop the touch, he let his elbow fall as he tried to process what he had said.

“I love you,” Louis repeated, taking a step towards him. He swallowed before continuing. “I’ve loved you since I first laid my eyes on you Harry. Your long curls, your dimples, your smile, everything entrapped me. I fell so hard for you, and I didn’t even realize it until…”

“Until what?” Harry said, his voice shaking.

“After your heat, you fell asleep and I tried to get up from the bed to blow out the candles. But I couldn’t, because you wouldn’t let go of me in your sleep. I thought you were just dreaming, but then you said you loved me. I tried not to think about it, brushing it off as just heat talk, but…”

“But?” Harry asked earnestly.

Louis sighed, shrugging off his coat as it fell to the ground. He rolled up his sleeves until his compass was revealed, flicking it with a finger to get it to move. Harry’s eyes widened as the needle stopped turning, eventually landing in the direction of him.

“It points to me,” he whispered.

“It points to you,” Louis repeated. Ever since that night,”

Harry barely blinked as he continued to look at the compass, his throat tightening even more. But Louis must’ve taken his silence for indifference.

“I’m not asking you to love me back,” the alpha began in a strained voice, “but at least now you know-”

Harry couldn’t let him finish his sentence. The hand that was sitting on his chest trailed up his body until it wrapped under his neck, pulling him towards him as their lips met. That was the only response he could give him as he tried to process what he said.

“I love you too,” he cried as he pulled back. “I love you so much, Louis.”

And for the first time, he watched tears fall down his alpha’s face. Harry reached up to brush them away with his fingers on one cheek, and kissing them away on the other until he met his lips again.

“Why do you think this has been hurting me so?” Louis whispered against his lips. “I thought you didn’t even love me if you had something of Andrew’s here. My heart was breaking thinking you didn’t feel the same.”

“How could I not?” Harry said. “I’ve loved you for so long as well, even saying it during my heat when I hadn’t realized. I don’t even know when I started, but my heart had belonged to you since we married Louis. I’m completely yours. Body, heart, and soul,” he said before kissing him again. He brought their foreheads together as they stood in silence, just taking their scents in.

“Oh, Harry,” he said, cradling his cheek in his palm “my Harry.”

“My Louis,” he sniffed, “Why did you think it hurt so much to see you with another omega? It only made me think you didn’t care for me at all, much less love me.”

“I could never,” Louis said. “And I’m so, so sorry I put you through that. From yelling at you to making you think I was with someone else. Please forgive me, my love. I don’t think I’ll be able to rest until you do.”

“I forgive you,” Harry whispered, rubbing his thumb against one of Louis’ tears.

Louis pulled him closer, nuzzling against his hair. “Thank you, my love. I’ll never treat you like that again.”

“I know you won’t,” he mumbled. “Now you know that you hold my heart, and I trust you with it.”

“I’ll always protect it,” Louis said, “no matter what.”

They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other, eyes closed and letting it all sink in. But as Harry rested his cheek firm against Louis’ shoulder, he opened his eyes to see the sun rising in the distance over the town.

“It’s morning,” he whispered. He felt Louis turning his head to look in the same direction.

“So it is,” Louis answered, kissing his cheek. “Harry, I want to make you mine tonight.”

“But I am-” Harry started to say, but once he met his alpha’s eyes he realized what he meant. “Oh,” he breathed out.

“I want to make love to you in our bed,” Louis said, his blue eyes looking even more piercing than they were. “I want us to bond, if you’re ready.”

“Tonight?” Harry whispered. The thought was already making his knees weak.

“Tonight.”

“I want that, too,” he whispered, and suddenly he felt himself being gently pushed against his bed until he was on his back, Louis climbing over him.

“I said tonight,” Harry giggled as Louis kissed along his neck, the weight of anxiety no longer in his chest. Louis was his now, for good. He still couldn’t believe that Louis had confessed his love, especially after all they’ve been through, and he couldn’t stop thinking about his tattoo. It pointed to him now. _Him_. He saw it with his own eyes, and that was all the confirmation he needed about Louis’ love towards him.

“I know,” Louis chuckled, kissing against his pulse one more time, scenting him. “I just can’t help myself when you’re around me, smelling this delicious, knowing you’re mine.”

“Bond or no bond,” Harry said, reaching up to cup his cheek. “I’m yours, Louis.”

“I know,” the alpha whispered, nuzzling into his cheek. “And I won’t let you forget it ever again.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Harry answered, bringing him down for another kiss.

~

As the day wore on, Harry was in heaven. Louis truly was his. There were glances here and there, tender moments of fond, nothing that could stop him from thinking the man was in love with him just the same. Louis had to go out for the day, promising he’d be back soon, so Harry stayed at home while he waited.

The sun was beginning to set that evening, and Harry started to wonder why Louis wasn’t home yet. Before kissing him goodbye in the morning, he said he was just going to the market and visiting Zayn before coming home. But now it was getting dark, and he was still not home.

He heard someone knocking on the front door, and he rushed down the stairs to see who it was.

“Mr. George?”

The old man looked frantic, rushing over to Harry.

“I’m so sorry, Harry,” he said. “I tried to stop it but they just took him.”

“Took him?” he murmured. A sense of dread was falling on his stomach.

“Louis was at my office in the morning as I was helping him set down the deals for his cargo business, and suddenly these officers burst into the room. Before I realized what was happening, they grabbed Louis and beat him until he surrendered. Having some legal knowledge, I demanded they say why they were arresting him. It took a few bribes but,” George ran a hand through his beard, “they said he was arrested on charges of piracy.”

“Arrested?” was all Harry could remember saying before he passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis groaned as he sat against the brick wall, feeling his ribs to make sure none were broken. He’s seen many jail cells before, but never thought he would see the inside of the Saint Dominic one. One thing was for sure; he didn’t plan on staying.

“Hello?” he called out into the empty darkness, small candles slightly illuminating where he was. A bald man walked up to the bars, sniffling.

“What do you want?” the guard grunted.

“Where am I?” he swallowed.

“Welcome to the Saint Dominic Prison,” the guard said with a dramatic bow. “You’ll be staying here for a long time.”

Louis frowned more, looking around to the other cells in the large area. “Where are the other prisoners?”

“You’re staying in the solitary part of the jail,” the guard explained, “usually reserved for the wealthier prisoners we might get. Instead of having six men to a cell, you get your own with a straw mattress in that corner over there.”

The alpha turned to look where he was pointing, and sure enough there was a quiet place for him to sleep when he needed. But despite the slightly better conditions didn’t make him want to be a permanent resident.

“Hey,” Louis squinted his eyes as he sat up and got closer to the bars. “I know you. I’ve seen you at Zayn’s Tavern a couple of times.”

The guard had a crab tattooed on his neck, and it looked to be the same one he had seen a few nights ago at the tavern.

“Yeah, I’ve been there. Are you friends with Zayn?” he asked. “I like him. He’s a nice fellow.”

“Yes! So, given that we have a common acquaintance, could you at least tell me why I’m here?”

The guard looked him over, coming closer as he lowered his voice. “From what I’ve heard, someone ratted you out to that Tomlinson fellow, the dead governor’s son, and he ordered you to be arrested.”

“Andrew?” he whispered.

“Yeah that one,” he said. “I saw him talking to the magistrate yesterday. My bet’s on him being the reason why you’re here in the first place. He actually wanted you put in with the rest of the prisoners, but once the head guard saw who your father was, he said it was necessary for you to be held here instead.”

Louis sighed. His flesh and blood doing this to him. But being William Tomlinson’s son got him perks in here, so he at least had to be thankful for that. “Thanks, mate,” he said. “If you’re going to Zayn’s tonight, can you tell him I’m here and that I’m fine? He’ll give you a pint on me if you’re willing.”

“Will do, sir,” the man said before walking away.

He’d just have to sit and wait, he thought to himself, hoping Mr. Stevenson could possibly find him a way out of this. He knew he must have already told Harry, who is probably worried sick.

There had to be a certain cruelty about this; only earlier that day finding out his love with Harry was mutual, and a few hours later they’re separated. Especially when they had been fighting because of someone else. Right then Louis vowed to make every moment count with Harry, because he never knew how many days he had left with his love.

~

“Harry?” he could hear someone calling out. He blinked his eyes open as the room got brighter, a dull ache in his head.

“Oh Harry,” George said. “I thought you wouldn’t wake up.”

“What happened?” he said as he rubbed his eye.

“You fainted once I told you what happened to Louis.”

Louis. He still wasn’t home. “Is he still in prison?”

George nodded. “Yes, but we’re going to find a way to get him out. Don’t you worry.”

“I need to see him,” Harry said as he stood up, wobbling on his feet.

“Don’t you think it best if-”

“Mr. George,” Harry interrupted. “You know I hold the utmost respect for you, but if you impede me from seeing my husband, you will not like to see me when I don’t get my way.”

“Calm down, Harry,” he said softly. “I just think they won’t allow you to see him.”

The omega frowned. “Why?”

“One of the guards made a comment that none of his family, or friends for that matter, would be permitted to visit him while he is jailed, and I think someone must have put that rule in place.”

“I have to try,” he said shaking his head. There was nothing that was going to stop him from seeing Louis. He’d kill a man if he had to. Well, in self defense that is.  

They took a carriage to the jail, which sat on the edge of town near the jungle. It was heavily defended, as it was the only prison of the city, with guards all around the premises.

They were led to a small room where the head guard was stationed, not bothering to greet them as they walked in. Unbothered, Mr. George walked up to his desk, tapping on it.

“We’ve come to see a prisoner,” he said.

“Name?” the guard asked without looking up, scribbling something on some papers.

“His name is Tomlinson,” the beta said, “Louis Tomlinson.”

“Not for long,” another guard snickered, standing by the doorway.

“Why do you say that?” Mr. Stevenson said.

“Because rumor has it he’s going to lose it soon,” the head guard said, finally looking up at them. “With a conviction of piracy, his brother wants to have him stripped of the name.”

“He can’t do that,” Harry cried. “Then his marriage to me will become invalid. I want to see my husband!”

“You’re his mate?” the guard looked him over.

“Yes,” Harry answered. “I want to see him. Please.”

The guard simply shook his head. “Can’t help you, love,” he said. “I’m under strict instruction that he shall have no visitors.”

Harry took a step forward, ready to burst. How dare they keep him from his husband, especially at a time like this. But he knew exploding in front of them couldn’t make things better. What if they even punished Louis for an outburst from him? Saying he should have taught his omega to have respect for authority? No. He wouldn’t give them anything that could be used against Louis.

As Harry stayed silent, Mr. Stevenson thanked them and walked away, taking the omega by the arm. “We’ll try to find a way, Harry,” he said. “It won’t stay like this.”

As they rode away in the carriage, Harry chewed at this thumb pad, trying to think of a way in. He couldn’t be away from Louis, not like this. He had to think of something and think of it fast.

~

The guard rattled the bars. “Get up, Tomlinson,” he shouted. “There’s someone here to see you.”

Harry? He got up quickly and straightened his clothes. But he felt the sadness accumulate in his chest as he saw who it was. Andrew.

“What are you doing here?” he snarled. He hadn’t forgotten about the rumor the other guard had told him.

Andrew held his head high, his nose crinkled in disgust as he looked around the cells. “Even if you don’t deserve this courtesy, I thought you deserved to know what will happen to you. It’s the least I can do for a brother, even though you were born a bastard.”

“Through no fault of my own,” he growled. “And brother? You think this is what you should do to your own brother? Jail him for rumors of piracy?”

“I did what was best,” Andrew said. “I can’t have someone like you tainting the Tomlinson name.”

“Tainting?” he mocked. “We are equals, Andrew. I did what I had to do to survive on this earth, and you didn’t deserve to be born wealthy as much as I deserved to be born in poverty.”

Andrew narrowed his eyes. “Think how you want,” he said. “But the deed is done. You will be jailed, maybe even hung, but you will not be seeing the light of day anytime soon. Especially after what you did to me.”

“You?” he frowned. What could he have possibly done that- Oh. He must have known what happened with Charles.

“You know?” he asked.

“Of course I know!” the other alpha barked. “Does everyone just take me for a fool? Thinking I would have never found out about Charles’ infidelity? Apparently my beloved husband kept a secret diary describing in detail what you both did in Paris, and I will not be made a fool any longer!”  

“So this is just retaliation for what your husband did with me?” Louis scoffed. “I didn’t know he was even engaged! Let alone to my own brother! He promised himself to me back in Paris and I assumed he was an eligible omega. How could you blame me when Charles is the one who willingly deceived you?”

“Well you should have known,” Andrew said simply, “and you still stayed under my roof after you found him.”

“And how is that my problem? It’s not as if I sought him out to continue the affair, Harry made very well sure of that.”

“Do you have any idea the gossip that would come about if they heard about Charles’ past?”

“Gossip?” Louis shouted. “Now you care about gossip? Only when it reflects poorly on you right? Because I’m sure you didn’t have this consideration when you dumped Harry like a dirty handkerchief once Charles came to sniff at your balls.”

Andrew slammed a hand against the metal hinges, the loud rattle echoing in the empty cells. “And you think you haven’t hurt him? Allowing him to marry you just to protect my marriage?”

“Harry cares for me and I him,” Louis shouted as he gripped the bars. “Why we married is certainly none of your business.”

“Well it’s about to be because I am going to make sure your marriage is declared invalid the second the Tomlinson name is stripped from you.”

Louis took a step back. “You wouldn’t dare,” he whispered.

“Try me,” Andrew answered. “Now that I know the lengths Harry went to protect my reputation, I will make sure his is spared as well.”

“Why do you even care for him? You had no care for his feelings once you found Charles, but suddenly you know his true nature and _now_ you want to protect Harry? It sounds like omegas are just people you can discard when it suits you.”

“And I have to listen to a pirate tell me about how to treat omegas?” he scoffed. “Besides, I was sent into my marriage with falsehoods. Charles was never what he seemed, and his infidelity is enough reason for a divorce.”

“Yet you knew Harry your entire life, knew how sweet he was, _is_ , and still cast him aside without another thought for him.”

If Harry wasn’t going to have the chance to reprimand Andrew for the humiliation he gave him, Louis was more than happy to do it instead.

“And you think a pirate is better suited for him?” the other alpha shouted. “I have known him all my life, and I think I know what is best for him. He doesn’t even love you, you fool! He lied about loving you so he could protect me. And, you’re not even bonded,” he smirked. “And that’s why it’s going to be easy to take him away from you. Once your marriage is annulled and mine is dissolved as well, I’ll be doing what I should have done in the first place: take Harry as my husband.”

Without a second thought, Louis reached through the holes and grabbed him by his cravat, slamming his head back against the bars.

“You better get out of here,” he sneered, their faces only inches apart. “Because the only thing that’s saving you from having your balls cut off is the fact you’re my brother, and I don’t want your blood on my hands,” he saw the fear dance in Andrew’s eyes, the disheveled hair making him look even more vulnerable. “So leave before my morals completely vanish.”

He pushed him away, watching as Andrew coughed for a while before straightening himself.

“You will be sorry for this,” is all he said before he turned to leave. 

He’ll only be sorry if he loses Harry, and he’s never going to let that happen. As long as he’s breathing.

~

“Lord Tomlinson is here, sir,” a servant announced.

Harry looked up from his book, blinking. He thought about sending him away, but he didn’t want to be rude. Not at a time he could potentially help get Louis out of jail with his influence. He put down his book and stood up. “Send him in, please.”

Andrew walked in, looking proud with his chest out.

“Hello, Harry,” he said with a bow. “I have come to talk with you about the situation with Mr. Louis.”

“Tomlinson,” the omega said with a frown, “as in my husband.”

“Well,” Andrew said. “that’s one matter that I wanted to discuss. I was going to suggest that you have your marriage annulled.”

Harry blinked back at him. “What?”

“Did you know he was a pirate not even a few months ago?” the alpha asked haughtily. Harry waned to roll his eyes at the thought of anyone thinking this was news to him.

“Yes,” he nodded. “I’d heard the rumors of his pirate life before I even met him, and he told me himself before we were engaged.”

Andrew blinked at him. “So you knew he was a pirate and you still accepted to marry him? Honestly, Harry, you would marry any scum that gives you the light of day.”

Harry’s eyes darkened, his annoyance turning into anger faster than he thought it would. “At least I knew exactly who I was marrying and didn’t have to break any previous engagement to do it,” he mocked. Who did Andrew think he was to be saying this to him in his own home?

The alpha sighed. “Could we not fight like this, Harry? Do you not understand the disturbance that Louis, and Charles for that matter, have done to our lives ever since they entered it?”

“I don’t know about your marriage, but my own life has been nothing but happy since Louis entered it,” Harry declared, “and no one forced you to marry Charles in the first place, so don’t throw all the fault on him. I wanted, and still want, Louis.”

“But he is nothing but a pirate!” Andrew said, “and will probably rot in jail for the rest of his life. That is not the life you deserve, Harry. So, I believe it best if you annul your marriage and be done with him all together. And…” he trailed off as he came to sit next to him.  

“And?” Harry arched a brow, leaning away from him.

“I am going to get my marriage to Charles annulled. And I can see now that you only married Louis to protect me,” he leaned over and took both of Harry’s hands with his. “You made the ultimate sacrifice for me, and it’s time I repay you for it. I would like us to marry, as it should have been from the start.”

A few months ago, those words would have had Harry at his feet. But now they merely glazed over his heart, firmly wanting nothing to do with him again.

“Andrew. I want you to listen to me,” he said in a low whisper as he pulled his hands away. “I once wanted you, wanted you so much I would have done anything for your happiness. And I did, or so I thought I did. I married Louis, because you wanted me to have a husband and I chose someone who I thought would at least keep me happy for the rest of my life. But he did more than that; he made me feel loved. And he took my heart in the process.”

Andrew frowned at him. “But you cannot possibly be telling me you were actually in love with him when I confronted you at Thornfield?”

“I thought I was lying myself, but I’ve come to realize that my response represented my deepest feelings. I started to fall for him when I met him, and when we married… I truly fell for him. I love him,” he swallowed. “I love him with my entire being. I love him with my heart, body, soul, everything. He’s everything I never knew I needed. And I guess I would have you to thank for this. You marrying someone else led me to him.”

“I…”

“But you already made your decision over me, Andrew. And if you think you will be able to keep me from a husband again, you are sadly mistaken. I once told Charles that he would have to walk over my corpse before I ever let him leave with Louis, and now I’m telling you the same. It will be over my dead body that you take me away from Louis. I-”

“Harry,” Andrew said in his alpha voice, making the omega cringe. Not even Louis used it while they fought. “Will you stop this nonsense?”

“Nonsense?” Harry growled. “You called being in love with your own husband nonsense?”

“I find it despicable that you could have allowed yourself to fall for such a low life!” Andrew shouted. “I thought I was doing you a favor by having him arrested so you could finally free yourself of him! But it seemed like he’s placed a spell on you that you clearly haven’t realized.”

Harry stared at him. “Did you…” he said as he frowned hard, trying to process what he said. “Were you the one who had Louis jailed?”

“Yes? I was told he was a pirate in his past life and I-”

“How dare you!” Harry shouted, throwing his book at him, hitting him squarely in the head. “How dare you do this to your own flesh and blood! You dare come into my house, _our_ house, and tell me that you not only put my husband and your brother in prison, but you’re proposing to me in the very same breath?”

Andrew was lucky Harry only had the book in his hand, because if he had any type of weapon, like a sword that Louis had probably used, Harry wouldn’t have had an issue stabbing him with it. He  _really_  wouldn’t have made a good monk.

“Harry!” he yelled as he stood up, rubbing his head as went to the door. “Will you look at yourself? Even living with him has turned you into this violent creature that I don’t even know!”

“You’re the only one who has tempted me into violence, Andrew,” he sneered. “Now I suggest you leave our house before I do anything worthy of being arrested. And I wouldn’t mind that, because at least I’ll get to see Louis.”

Without another word, Andrew left.

As he sat back down, Harry didn’t even know where he got the energy to scream at him like that. But he had to admit, hurting Andrew physically did alleviate some of the pain he felt from their broken engagement, and certainly agreed with what he had done to Louis.

At least he knew who put him in there, but now he needed to find a way to get him out.

~

As the days went by, Louis’ rut started while he was still jailed. He felt sweaty, his heart rate accelerating even though he was still. He badly needed an omega, and it could only be Harry. The guards had offered to bring him one, but he always refused. He’d rather suffer his rut alone than sleep with someone other than his mate.

Mr. Stevenson managed to come visit him, pulling some legal strings to do so. He sniffed the air once he arrived. “You’re in your rut.”

“I know,” Louis groaned. “And I still haven’t seen Harry. Is he okay?”

Was he eating right? Was he in good health? He knew he was most likely alright, but it killed him not to see for himself. 

“He’s fine, Louis,” the beta replied. “I have visited your home every day to try and calm him, but he’s fine for the most part. Just very anxious to get you home.”

“I need to be with him,” he moaned, biting his lip. “I know Andrew wants to annul our marriage so he can marry him, and I can’t let that happen, Mr. George.”

The old beta nodded. “Harry told me about that. Andrew even went to your house to tell Harry of his plan.”

Every word in that sentence sent a sharp fire through his veins. “He did what?” he whispered. “While I’m in jail and unable to protect my omega, he went and courted him?”

“I told Lady Catherine who gave him a stern reprimand for it,” Mr. George replied, shaking his head, “but he seems to think once he dissolves his marriage and yours, Harry will be his for the taking. But before you get too angry, you’ll be happy to know that Harry nearly kicked him out of the house once he said that. Even threw a book at his head, and he didn’t miss.”

“He did?” he said, some pride in his voice. He liked to know Harry wouldn’t back down from defending himself, especially when he prided himself on being collected. “Andrew didn’t even get half of what he deserved then, but I’m glad Harry stood his ground.”

“He did,” Mr. Stevenson smiled. “And I can tell that Harry loves you very much, and I don’t think he would ever give you up that easily. Especially for Andrew of all people.”

And Louis knew that now. He can still remember how hurt Harry had looked when they fought, and how his entire demeanor changed once he declared his love. And they would have been bonded by now, if it wasn’t for Andrew and his stupidity.

“I love him too much, George,” Louis sniffed. “I’d rather die than see him with someone else.”

“Well you’re not going to die anytime soon because we will get you out of here,” the beta said. “I’ve been trying to find any legal holes, but just be patient, Louis.”

“I’m trying,” he groaned, sinking back to the floor. Having his rut only reminded him of the first heat he spent with Harry, and how we would do anything to have him back in his arms. He wasn’t going to give up hope, maybe in a few more days, but not yet. He knew Harry would find a way.

~

“My heat is starting!” Harry moaned, wiping a handkerchief on his face as he laid down on the sofa. It had been almost a week since he went to the jail, but nothing had turned up about Louis. He tried to keep himself busy, but nothing could distract him from thinking about his husband. Eventually Niall and Liam came to visit him, but Harry started to fall sick. Then they all realized it was his heat again.

“So soon?” Niall said.

“It can happen once he starts getting heats again,” Liam said as he passed the omega a water-soaked handkerchief. “We need to do something!”

Harry looked at him with heavy eyes. “All I need is Louis,” he sniffled. “I just want to see him. My body needs him so bad.”

“I… have an idea,” Niall said after a while, turning to Liam. “Are you still friends with Father Thomas?”

The former monk frowned. “Of course I am. I visit the monastery once a week to visit some old friends. But why is that relevant?”

“Because we’re going to need some help from the monks,” Niall said, and continued to talk in whispers.

Harry couldn’t really hear what they were saying, but he didn’t care. As long as he got to see Louis somehow, he’d be willing to do anything.

~

Louis leaned his head back against the brick, trying to control his breathing. He was three days into his rut, and he needed to knot. Badly. His own hand couldn’t give him the same pleasure, and it was making him insane.

A guard walked towards him, banging on the bars. “I already said I don’t want an omega,” Louis grunted out.

“What about your husband?” came a familiar voice.

Louis looked up to see’s Niall’s face grinning down at him, jingling some keys in his hand.

“Niall?” he gasped, rushing to stand. “What are you doing here?”

“You’ll see,” he smirked.

A group of monks came into view from the open door, their hoods pulled over their faces as they distributed food to other prisoners on the other side of the jail. One monk walked away from them however, walking towards Louis as he shut the door behind him, pulling back his hood a bit. His rose scent gave him away.

“Harry?” Louis whispered, his vision blurring as reached out to touch his husband’s face, touching him to make sure he was real and not dreaming.

“Louis,” Harry said, leaning into his touch, no matter how filthy his hand was.

“Oh my love,” Louis cried out as he put his entire arm through the bars. “You came!”

“I had to see you,” the omega whispered as he clutched his hands.

“Open the door, Niall!” Louis pleaded, still holding onto Harry’s hand.

“If you both would move I could do this quicker,” he muttered as he opened the lock. “There! Now you don’t have much time,” he said as he pushed Harry inside and closed the door. “I’ll keep watch and let you know when it’s time to leave.”

“Thank you,” Harry said as Louis dragged him to the back of the cell. “This was all his idea. Niall figured a way.”

“Thank the Lord for that then,” Louis said as he turned to face him, leaning over to kiss him. How he missed those plush lips.

“Bond me,” Harry declared as he took a step back, shedding his monk robes.

“What?” Louis said as he watched him take off his cloth shirt from underneath.

“You heard me. I know what Andrew wants to do, and I’m not letting you remain unbonded to me. I love you Louis, and if we couldn’t do this in our bed, then we’re doing this here.”

Louis swallowed. “I love you too, Harry. But we don’t have to bond right now. We just need to fuck and we’ll be fine. You don’t have to bond because of me-“

“I love you,” Harry said with a determined look, walking up to him as he slung his hands around his neck “And this will save you. They can’t dissolve our marriage so quickly if we’re bonded.”

He was right of course. An annulment would be out of the question if they were bonded, and a divorce would take even longer. “Are you sure?” he asked, wanting to make sure this was what Harry wanted.

“Bond me, alpha,” he whispered in his ear.

Louis growled loudly, dragging him carefully onto the straw mattress, which was thankfully around a corner where Niall couldn’t see.

He quickly helped Harry shed his pants, the omega already panting over him. Harry straddled him, grinding himself against Louis’ cock, wetting the front with his slick. His pants were shed quickly too, leaving them both naked as they scented and looked over each other. Louis loved the feeling of Harry’s hands in his hair, his fingers feeling heavenly against his scalp. He started kissing any piece of the omega he could reach, his chest, his nipples, even the rose necklace that dangled from his neck, while his hands roamed over him.

As Louis rubbed a cheek of his bum with one hand, his other journeyed lower until he felt the wetness of his hole, a moan escaping Harry.

“Your heat started?” Louis asked, kissing his shoulder as he circled his rim, prodding a wet finger into his entrance. He could smell it on him, which drove his rut wild.

Harry nodded with a groan. “I didn’t think it would come this early, but your rut must have triggered it.”

“And we haven’t even bonded yet,” Louis replied. Usually synchronized cycles only happened with bonded couples, but their bodies must have already known without a bond mark. They were truly meant to be.  

“I know,” Harry whispered. He leaned over and pressed their lips together, a gasp leaving his lips pliant as Louis stuck another finger in.

“We don’t have much time, love,” Louis said softly.

“I don’t think we need it,” Harry grinned, his eyes dancing as he took Louis’ cock in his hand and grasped it tightly.

Louis watched in awe as he lined himself up, both of them moaning as the tip breeched his hole, and Harry having to kiss him hard to keep from shouting as he sank all the way down. The omega started to move his hips in circles, bouncing once in a while to match Louis’ thrusts.

As they both neared their climaxes, Louis started to leave love bites on his neck, hoping to mark him even more. His instinct was to make sure everyone knew who his omega belonged to, no matter who saw.

And as Harry’s moans began to get louder, he knew they were both getting close.

“I’m sorry love,” he whispered before biting into his neck, hearing Harry cry out above him as he came between them, his juices squirting all over the alpha's lap. Louis lapped at the blood that emerged from the skin breaking, and as he felt Harry clench around him, he came hard inside as his knot popped, pumping into him with every hot spurt.

As they waited for his knot to go down, Louis shifted their positions, so Harry was laying on his side on the makeshift mattress.

“That was beautiful,” Louis whispered, kissing his head. “And look,” he moved his arm in front of him. The compass was next to him, starting to spin as it usually did, and landed on Harry. “It points to you, love.”

Harry grazed the tattoo with his finger, smiling from ear to ear. “I love you so much, Louis,” he whispered.

“I love you most,” Louis answered. “But I must ask,” he cleared his throat. “Where did you learn to ride like that? I certainly didn’t teach you.” He couldn’t help the hint of jealousy in his voice, even though he always knew Harry was faithful.

And he could tell by the blush on his cheeks. “Well,” he coughed slightly. “I wanted to know other ways to… please you in that way. So I took some of Niall’s books and read a few passages for inspiration.”

“And that’s how you learned?”

“Yes?” he frowned. “Was it not good enough?”

Louis could hear the disappointment in his voice and couldn’t stand to make him feel that way. “Good enough? Love, that was the best thing I ever got to witness let alone be a part of,” he lowered his voice more even if no one else was really listening, “and when I get out of here, I hope you can do that a lot.”

His omega was back to grinning again, this time with an even deeper blush on his cheeks.

“Not to interrupt your moment,” Niall called out as he rattled his keys again. “But I need to get Harry out of here before the other guards notice.”

As soon as his knot went down, they quickly dressed into their normal clothing before Louis helped Harry slip into his monk outfit again.

“I don’t think you’ll ever deserve to be called Saint Harold again,” Louis chuckled, kissing his nose as he tied the sisal rope around his waist. “Especially after seeing how good you can ride my cock.”

And there was Harry’s signature blush coming again, giggling as he tried to hide his smile. “Only for you,” he said as he kissed him again.

“Only for me,” Louis whispered against his lips.

They shared a few more kisses until Niall had to physically pull Harry away from him, promising to find another way to sneak Harry in next time.

Louis stayed by the bars, watching Harry walk away until he completely disappeared. He leaned his head against the rails, sighing. Harry really was one of a kind, and he wanted to thank whichever higher being sent him to him. Because he knew a guy like him didn’t deserve someone so perfect, but there Harry was. His perfect omega.

~

They were able to send messages to each other for the next few weeks, George secretly bringing them when he made his visits. Liam and Niall came to visit him often, keeping him company and away from the worry of Louis. They would discuss about other matters, but Harry wasn’t feeling too well for some time, and ended up having to run to a bowl to vomit as they played cards.

“Are you okay, Harry?” Liam asked, setting his teacup down as Harry joined them again. “That's the third time today, and I don't think it was something you ate.”

“I’m fine,” he said as he wiped his mouth again. “For the past week I haven’t been able to hold my food down. I don’t know what’s come over me.”

“Oh,” Niall said. “What if you’re expecting?”

Harry blinked back at them. “Expecting what?”

“Remember…” Liam murmured, “you were in your heat and Louis was in his rut. You could have made a pup.”

A pup? A baby. A child. They made a child.

Harry covered his mouth at the thought, trying not to cry. “It’s not the best time,” he admitted, looking down at his stomach, “but I know Louis will be so happy once he gets out of prison.”

He could already see how elated he would be at the news, maybe even happier than Harry was at the moment.

“But a child?” Liam cheered, getting up to hug him. “Harry, congratulations. I hope you have a healthy one.”

“I think Niall would sound very nicely,” Niall grinned as he joined in the hug.

“I don’t care what their name is,” Harry sniffed, tears spilling down his face. “I just want my child safe in my arms, and Louis’ arms around mine.”

“And he will be,” the other omega said. “As long as we think positively about it, he will get out in due time and everything will go back to normal.”

“Liam is right. And more importantly right now, our Harry is growing up,” Niall fake sniffed,. “Already going to be a father and not yet twenty-one years of age yet.”

“Let’s call a doctor then,” Liam suggested, “so we can confirm the news. Then you can tell Louis in your next letter to him.”

Harry liked the sound of that. If he couldn’t have Louis with him, then he’d focus on taking care of their baby and making sure they would arrive safe and sound. He could only imagine how doting Louis would be with their little one. Would they have his eyes? Or his smile? Or would they have Harry’s hair?

For the first time in a while, Harry felt hopeful. Louis couldn’t be in prison while he had a child on a way. He knew he would be there to see them. He knew.

~

One evening, Harry went to visit his mother. The doctor had confirmed what they first suspected, telling him he was about a month along already. Harry decided the first person he should officially tell was his mother, who was elated once she was given the news.

“A grandchild?” she sniffed, wiping her eyes. “How wonderful, Harry. I’m so happy for you and Louis. Even if he can’t be with us right now.”

Harry smiled sadly as he drank his tea, nodding. “I know. I just wish I could share the news with him in person. How could I just tell him through a letter like that? We created our pup together; it’s only fair he gets to hear the news from me as well.”

“I know, my son,” she said as he patted his hand, “but Mr. Stevenson will find a way out for sure. Do they know when he’ll be able to leave at the soonest?”

Harry shook his head. “Mr. George has been asking the magistrate for a trial date, but they have been dragging their feet the entire process. He said it could even take months.” And he was not willing to wait that long for his mate back. He’d drive himself mad without him.

“I hope he can get out soon then,” Anne said. “I don’t want you all alone without having an alpha to protect you.”

“I do miss him,” he said, “but I know in my heart that he will be out soon, and we’ll be reunited.”   

“Of course, you will,” she smiled. “Always stay hopeful in times like these. Once I lost your father, I thought all hope was lost in my life. I couldn’t imagine being without my mate. But I still managed to go on with my life and raise you both.”

“And I thank you for that, mother,” he replied. “But I don’t want to think of losing Louis right now. I know that it could be a possibility, but I don’t want to worry myself over it when it hasn’t happened.”

“I know, darling,” she soothed. “All I’m saying is you must never lose hope that better things will come, even if you cannot see them in your future. They will come, and it’s only a matter of time before they do.”

And Harry wanted to believe that so badly. He stayed until night fall, Gemma even coming to greet him once she arrived home. 

“A bond mark?” She noted with a quizzical brow. "I thought you weren't going to bond when you married?”

“We fell in love,” he smiled softly, “and now we're expecting a child because of it.”       

“A child?” She gasped. “Really?”

Harry nodded. “You're going to be an aunt, Gemma.”

“And I'll make sure to spoil them rotten,” she grinned as she hugged him.

He decided it was time for him to leave, though, already feeling the sleep trying to overtake him. He kissed his family goodbye, hopping into the carriage as he made his way home. Harry sighed as he gazed out the window, looking up at the moon. 

From Louis’ cell, he knew he wouldn’t be able to see it since there were no windows around the area he was kept in. He wondered if Louis missed looking up at it, the pale light in a dark sky.

His eyes were closing from his tiredness when suddenly the carriage came to a halt. He frowned, looking out the window to see they were still on the road and not near his home.

He was about to call out to the driver, but he heard loud noises going off outside.

“Robbers,” he whispered, digging into his pockets so he could just give them all the coins he had so they could let him go.

But it wasn’t a robber who opened the carriage door and pulled him out into the road, holding both of his arms behind his back. They simply tossed the money he was holding to the dirt as another man approached him, his large feathered hat casting a shadow over his face.

“Who are you?” he whispered, sniffing the air and realizing he was an alpha. “And what do you want?”

“Captain Louis has been a thorn in my side for too long,” came a familiar voice, “and I’m going to get my revenge on him once and for all. You’re his omega, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” he said. “And I wouldn’t come any closer if I were you.”

The man scoffed. “You think I’m afraid of you?” he cackled. “No. You’re going to come with me, and I’m going to make you my mate.”

Harry started to panic. How could he get help? It looked like his men were surrounding them, and there was no way to escape. Why did everyone want him with someone other than Louis?

“I’d rather die,” Harry answered, trying to get a glance at the alpha’s face. The voice was so familiar, but he couldn’t remember where he had heard it before.

“So be it,” the alpha said, lifting his hat to reveal himself.

Harry could feel the color draining from his face as he realized who he was. “Mr. Grimshaw?” he cried. Instead of the clothing he wore back at Thornfield, he was now wearing an elegant red coat over his clothes, the feather in his hat to match.

“That’s _Captain_ to you,” he said before walking over and hitting the omega across the face. It was all Harry could remember before he passed out from the pain.

~

“Harry!” Louis cried, his chest rising as he sat up in his bed. Images of Harry calling out to him while being pulled into a dark pit were all that he was remembering. But as he looked around, he realized he was still in the same jail cell as he was before. He must have been dreaming.

Was it even daylight? He could never tell with these windowless walls. But he still felt uneasy, as if Harry was still in danger. But of what?

He figured he could just try to get back to sleep instead, but just as he was making himself comfortable, the doors of the room opened and he saw a figure approach him.

“Mr. George?” he called out.

“Something’s happened, Louis,” the beta said as he approached the bars.

“Tell me,” he demanded.

“Harry has been kidnapped.”

Louis felt his heart drop to his stomach, his ears starting to ring. “What?” he screamed.

“His carriage was stopped as he rode home from his mother’s house. They left some of his men very injured, but none have died. But they said an alpha took Harry by force.”

“My Harry,” he whispered as he sank down to the floor. How scared he must have been, his alpha not there to protect him.

“Send a search party! Send the entire town!” he cried out. “Is anything being done?”

“No one knows who could have done this,” George shook his head. “Who would make an enemy of Harry?”

That was a very good question. It’s not as if Harry could easily make enemies in town. If they were simple robbers, they would have just taken any money Harry was carrying and be gone. No, to take Harry meant the bandits knew what they were doing.

“Someone who was an enemy to his husband?” he suggested. He did make a number of enemies in his time as a pirate, but who hasn’t? And who would have such a bone to pick with him that he would kidnap his omega? 

“I have to get out, Mr. George,” he said. “I can’t stay. I can’t let them get away with Harry.”

“I know, Louis, but what else can you do? How will you even know where to go if you don’t know who did it?”

He didn’t know exactly, but he did have a list of enemies and he could narrow it down if he tried.

“Tell Zayn I need to speak with him,” he said. “Now.”

Mr. Stevenson stared at him. “I hope you’re not planning an escape.”

Of course he was, but he wasn’t about to tell someone who would impede it.

“I’m not,” he lied. “But as long as Zayn and my crew are still out there, they can start asking around to find out who took Harry.”

“Alright,” Mr. George said. “As long as you plan to stay here, I’ll try to bring Zayn here to speak with you.”

Louis had no plans to stay, but he was willing to do anything to go save Harry.

~

A few hours later, Zayn visited as promised.

“Are you okay, Louis?” he asked as he arrived, gazing around the cell. “I heard about what happened to Harry.”

“Please tell me you know of who took him,” he swallowed. “I have been trying to figure it our since I heard, but for the life in me I don’t know who it was.

“There have been rumors,” Zayn sighed. “I think I do know who kidnapped Harry, and you’re not going to like who it is.”

“Tell me,” he demanded.

“I think it was Captain Roberts from the Black Skull,” he replied.

“What?” Louis yelled. Captain Roberts was a conniving man that was every bit the brute that pirates were thought to be as. He was also a blockhead when it came to hiding his treasure, which made it easy for Louis to steal when he could. Louis even served as a slave on his ship when he was younger, so to be outsmarted by a “someone worth less than dirt” always angered the captain. “But how did he find me here?” he asked.

“It’s because he was here on the island, and even met you.”

Louis frowned. “When?”

“At Thornfield. He was going by the name Nicolas Grimshaw and made a friend out of Andrew when they met in Paris.”

Paris. Did everyone happen to be in Paris? Of course he was Captain Roberts, but he didn’t recognize him without his long beard. But since it had probably been two years since he had any dealings with him, the alpha never even came up in his radar, not even alerting him when they were under the same roof. A bath and a comb could do a lot to disguise a man.

“He was probably the one who ratted you to the authorities as well,” Zayn continued. “How else would have Andrew known you’re a pirate?”

And leave it to Andrew to have dealing with a pirate right under his nose.

 

“I’m getting out of here, Zayn,” Louis said. “I was willing to stay behind these bars as long as I knew Harry was safe, but now he’s not and I can’t stand by and do nothing. If I lost-” his voice broke as he wiped away the tears that blurred his vision, “if I lost  _him_ , I’d have nothing to live for. I need to find him”

“I know,” Zayn said softly. 

“I’ll need a crew,” Louis said. “Know of any lads who might be missing the sea air?”

Zayn smirked. “I think I know a few.”

“Now I just need to figure out how to-” He heard the rattle of keys and looked down at Zayn’s hands. “Have you been holding the eyes to this cell this entire time?”

“Not often that I get to see you locked up, Captain,” he grinned as he started to open the lock. “Just enjoying it while I can.”

“But I can’t just walk out of here,” he huffed.

“Not right now,” Zayn said. “But once night falls, most of the guards will be asleep. Just put this on,” he said as he tossed him a uniform, “and you can slip passed them easily.”

“I know I picked you as a best mate for a reason.”

Zayn grinned. “Always ready to get you out of trouble. I’ll be waiting by the port near the tavern with the crew ready to go.”

“I’ll be there,” Louis said, already excited for the adventure. It had been so long since he was at sea, he knew he was dying for it more than any of his crew members.

“We’ll be waiting,” Zayn repeated as he started to walk away. “Oh,” he paused and turned around. “Where is she?”

Louis grinned. “Where she belongs. Stop by my home and get her before we leave. Suzanne will know where she is.”

“Aye, Captain,” Zayn smiled, and left without another word.

~

After his dinner was brought, Louis waited a few hours before changing into the uniform. He carefully opened the creaking door of his cell, making sure he left behind a lump of his clothes on the mattress. Surely that would buy him some time before they searched for him.

He walked to the other door, carefully opening it as he peaked through the crack. As Zayn had explained, the guards were fast asleep at their posts, some more asleep than others. He walked by them, about to open the door until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Where are you going?” the man slurred as Louis turned to face him. He was holding a bottle in his hand, clearly drunk off his face.

“Just going to check on a noise I heard outside,” he said simply.

“Okay,” the man nodded, blinking at him before walking away to go slump himself over a chair.

With a smile, Louis opened the door and walked out, slipping away into the jungle before the other guards could see him. Once he knew he was out of earshot, he started to run in the direction of the shore, not caring that his lungs were crumbling within him.

Every breath was for Harry, and he knew he would be giving it his all until he found him safely.

The beach came into sight, waving to his mates as they stood at the port. Rushing up to them, he hugged each one as they greeted him, a chorus of “Louis” and “Captain” being murmured around him.

“Did you bring her?” he grunted as he looked at Zayn, still catching his breath.

Zayn nodded, patting his chest pocket. “As told to.”

“Good,” he smiled as held his hand out. Zayn took the bottle out and carefully handed it to him, Louis holding it up to the moonlight.

“Hello, my beauty,” he said. “I’m going to need you one last time, alright?” He popped open the bottle, dropping it into the water below.

They all watched as it sunk underneath. Nothing happened for a few moments, but suddenly the water started to bubble, wood creaking loudly.  A few seconds later, a ship with red sails emerged fully from the water, standing proudly before them.

“My Red Sparrow,” Louis declared, leading his men on ship.

“She’s a beauty, innit?” Stan said.

“I never thought I’d see her again,” Calvin was heard saying.

“Get to your stations,” he ordered as he looked over the small crowd of men as they started to do their duties. Two were left standing in the middle, and Louis walked to them once he realized who they were. “Niall? Liam? What are they doing here?”

 “We’re coming with you,” Niall said with a grin. “So just give us a job and we’ll be happy to do it.”

“What?” Louis frowned as he walked along the ship, stopping to inspect everything. He had more important things to do than deal with Harry’s friends. “You can’t be serious.”

“But we are,” Liam insisted as he followed behind.

“It’s far too dangerous,” Louis replied. “Neither of you have ever worked on a ship let alone know how to sail, so you’ll be of no use to me.”

“But-

“I said no.”

“Harry would do the same for us if we were in danger,” Niall declared.

Louis stopped in his tracks. With a sigh, he turned around. “Fine. But if you get killed, or worse: kidnapped, neither of you better haunt me in the afterlife. I gave you enough warnings and this is entirely on you.” He looked over at Liam. “Especially an unbonded omega. I’ll try to protect you as best I can, but I can only do so much. So,” he rummaged through the barrel until he found what he needed. “Take this. Zayn can teach you how to shoot properly, and then you’ll be able to defend yourself.”

He tossed the gun to Liam, who barely caught it within his hands.

“Hey,” Niall grunted, “don’t I need something to defend myself?”

“Since I don’t expect you that far apart from each other,” Louis said, “I only want one pistol between the both of you. Now go sweep something before I regret having you both on board.”

They scurried away before he could say anything else. With a chuckle, Louis climbed the steps to the quarterdeck. He made his way over to the helm, running his hands over the finished wood. How he missed the feel of her.

“Do we have a heading, Captain?” Zayn called out from below.

Louis looked over at his arm, hoping the compass would start moving. And it did, the needle spinning until it pointed out to the sea. “We do, Master Malik. We do.”

~

Harry stared out of the window, watching the waves rise in the moonlight. He woke up in the captain’s cabin yesterday, and his head was still hurting from the hit. Not being able to leave the room, he situated himself near the window, hoping to see something that could distract him from this misery. He learned that the alpha

While rummaging through his things, he learned the captain’s name wasn’t actually Nicolas Grimshaw, but instead Captain Roberts. It didn’t matter what his name was, though. He was still a cruel man.

The door opened, in walking the captain, never taking off his featured hat. Harry thought he looked silly in it, but he didn’t want another hit to his face if he said it aloud.

“Hello, my pretty omega,” he grinned, taking a seat across from him.

“I’m not yours,” Harry gritted out. “You forget that I’m bonded with Louis.”

The captain shrugged. “I know someone who can unbond that. It’ll be extremely painful, and you might die but,” he said with a smile as he rose from his chair. “It’ll be worth it. Then you won’t have that filthy alphas scent all over you, and you can belong to an alpha that deserves you. Besides, this is all your fault really. You should have married me when you had the chance.”

And with that, he left the room, Harry letting out a huff as he watched him go. This heart hurt knowing Louis was probably still in his jailcell, desperate to find out where he was. Would he find a way to leave?

Tears welled in his eyes at the thought of that. He created this baby with Louis; it was only right for their father to meet them once they’re born.

“Don’t worry, little one,” he whispered, cradling his stomach. “I’m going to protect you. You’re going to meet your father one day, and I’m not letting anything stop that.”

He knew he was going to keep that promise, even if it killed him.

~

The moon was high in the sky, Louis wanting to lay upon her crescent as he looked up, forearms leaning on the railing. Maybe from up there he’d be able to see Harry and tell him he was coming for him. They had been sailing for a few days already, his tattoo leading the way, but Louis already knew where Captain Roberts would be taking Harry. There was a hideout of his that was in the direction they were going, so that was likely the place they were all headed. It was only a matter of time before they reached him.

He decided it was best for him to retire to his rooms, though, so he walked down the steps to get his cabin

“Do you know where Zayn is?” he asked Calvin, who was sitting on a barrel eating a banana.

“He’s uh- in his room,” he coughed.

Luckily his ship was large enough to accommodate a private room for his first mate below deck, which he knew Zayn was thankful for having when he needed to be away from the crew.

“I wouldn’t-” he heard Calvin say as he walked down the stair, but he knew Zayn would always have time for him no matter the hour.

“Zayn I-” he said as he opened the door. His jaw dropped as he saw what was in front of him.

Zayn was thrusting into an omega, an omega that smelled different from Louis’ own. Liam.

They were on his bed, naked and sweating as they both moaned. Louis didn’t even make a sound, but he knew Zayn could feel his presence.

“Get out, Louis,” Zayn growled at him, baring his teeth. He didn’t even bother to stop what he was doing, and by the looks of things Liam didn’t want him to either.

Louis wasn’t one to succumb to another alpha’s demands, but he didn’t even want to see the rest of what was about to happen and happily acquiesced.

“Told you,” Calvin muttered as he went back on deck.

Louis rolled his eyes, walking to his rooms and closing the door. At least Zayn was able to get some, and hopefully it was more than a good fucking. He had hoped to see Zayn settle down eventually, and there had to be some irony of finding a mate with one of Harry’s friends.

But seeing that intimacy only made him miss his own mate. Was he okay? Was he hurt? Despite not knowing for sure, his bond mark was telling him he was alive, and hopefully not into too much danger.

He’d do anything to have him in his arms right now.

~

“Harry?”

He blinked his eyes open to see a man standing in front of him. Out of all the men in Captain Roberts crew, his first mate was the only one who was kind to him, bringing him extra food because he could tell Harry was expecting. They didn’t have much conversation, but Harry appreciated his kindness none the less.

“The captain said to let you know we’re in Tortuga. You’re not to come with us and instead remain locked up here. I set your dinner over there,” he nodded towards the table by the window, “with a few extra rations. Have a nice night.”

He watched the man leave, sighing as he got up himself from the bed and over to the table to eat.

The roars of laughter and drinks could be heard from beyond the window, Harry hearing the yells as he took a bite of a piece of bread. How lucky those men were, being able to be outside and do whatever they liked. He only yearned to be with his own mate, feeling safe by his side.

As he was about to cut into the pork chop, he heard a strange noise in the corner of the room. A cloud of grey smoke was beginning to appear, a low hum accompanying it. He squinted his eyes, realizing the smoke was taking the form of something.

After a few more seconds, a woman appeared as the greyness disappeared into the air. Her skin was dark, almost as dark as the beauty of the night sky. But her veins glowed in the darkness. Glowed in a fluorescent green against her skin, accentuated at her neck. Her long, curly hair had strands of green glowing through it as well.

She looked as if she was from another world, or well, a part of the sea.

“Are you,” the woman asked, her voice raspy, “Louis Tomlinson’s omega?”

“Yes?” Harry said. How did she know Louis?

“Does his compass point to you?”

Harry nodded. He certainly didn’t want to anger this woman, so he knew he had to do whatever he was told. But at the same time, she had a calming presence over him, as if he knew she wouldn’t hurt him.

The woman smiled as she walked over to him. “How lovely.” She reached over, touching his arm lightly with her silky fingers.

Harry looked down, eyes growing wide as he saw waves of water appear on his arm. They were blowing on the breeze, moving as if they were really at sea. A ship emerged from the depths. It looked like the Red Sparrow, if he had to take a guess, similar to the ship Louis kept in a bottle.

“Is this the Red Sparrow?” he asked in wonder, not being able to take his eyes off it.

“A compass guides a ship, no?” she said.

The waves continuing to move under the ship, the red sails flapping in the wind.

“Thank you,” he whispered as he looked up. “But who are you?”

“I met Louis once before,” she explained. “And now I’m doing what I can for you. You’ll find him again, as a compass never loses its ship.”

Harry could feel the tears in his eyes about to fall. “Really?”

The woman nodded, smiling to reveal the sharpness of her teeth. They reminded Harry of the teeth the big fish had in the market. “And when you do reunite with him, I want you to give him a message from me.”

Harry nodded. “Anything.”

“Tell him his parents are proud of who he has become, and they love him so much.”

“His parents? But-” he couldn’t say anything more, because the woman disappeared into a puff of smoke, a small pile of sand left where she once stood.

Harry didn’t know why a woman with such powers couldn’t have just appeared to Louis to tell him instead, but he wasn’t about to question the magic of the sea. It was beyond what he could ever comprehend, especially with his own moving tattoo he wore.

If this was the same woman who gave the compass to Louis, then that meant she _could_ tell the future, and he was going to see him again. And that’s all that mattered to him.

~

“Okay lads, one more time.”

Louis was surrounded by his crew as he drew a map of their battle plan on the table in front of them.

“Captain Nick has his fortress on the other side of this island,” he said as he pointed to one end of the map.

“While we have made port on the deserted part of the island here, and walk until we hit his small castle. I will lead a group of men to attack from the west side, and Zayn will lead the charge from the east. It doesn’t matter how we get there, but the goal is to find Harry and get out of there.”

“And kill Captain Nick,” Zayn added.

“If it comes to that I won’t hesitate,” Louis replied.  

“Cap’n?” Stan asked. “Won’t they see us coming? They’re bound to have lookouts at night, even if this place is deserted.”

“That’s why you and Calvin are going to go watch them tonight. Take note of who is on lookout and where they are positioned. Based on that, we’ll attack the next night,” he looked around the table to his men, “understood?”

“Understood,” they all repeated.

“Excellent. Now go get some sleep. We take to the boats at first light.”

~

Harry looked around the room he was in, trying to figure out if there was a way out. They had landed on this island a few days ago, locking Harry in a part of the tower of the castle. The first mate told him the captain was sending for someone to begin the unbonding process, which was essentially pouring a burning special liquid over his bond mark that could possibly kill him. And that wasn’t a chance Harry was willing to take, especially when he was carrying a child. A child that Louis had to meet.

It was nightfall now, and Harry hoped most of the crew would be asleep. The door had a wooden plank across it on the other side, so there wasn’t much he could in terms of going out that way. Which left the window.

He had started tying together some old sheets that were stuck in the corner of the room, hoping it could make a longer enough rope for him to climb down. But just as he was about to walk over to test the length again, a grappling hook shot into the room from the window, anchoring itself on the ledge.

Harry blinked, not knowing what it was for. And before he could go over to investigate, a figure climbed through the window and into the room.

 “Zayn?” Harry yelped.

“Harry?” the alpha said. “You’re here!”

“Harry’s here?” another man said as he appeared in the window as well, climbing in behind Zayn.

“Liam!” Harry cried, running over to hug him. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

“I’m always willing to rescue you, Harry,” his friend said into the tight hug. Harry sniffed him and noticed something different.

“Wait,” he said as he pulled back. “You smell like-Oh.” He glanced over at Zayn, who was looking at them intently with his gaze. “You’re mates?”

Liam nodded as Zayn came over to him. “It turns out Zayn was looking for an omega, and he happened to like me.”

“It’s not everyday an omega leaves his monkhood just because of you,” Zayn smiled, kissing his cheek.

Harry’s heart burst as he watched them, a grin on his face. “Then I’m happy for you both. But this is only reminding me that I don’t have my own alpha. Where is he?”

“Louis is leading his band of men on the other side of the castle while we took this side,” Liam explained. “Whichever group found you first is supposed to take you back to our camp on the other side of the island but…”

Harry was already shaking his head. “I’m seeing Louis. Now.”

“We thought you’d say that,” Zayn chuckled as he walked over to the window, signaling the other men to climb up. “We’ll just go in through this door.”

“But it’s locked-”

He watched as Zayn kicked it down, Liam and him yelping at the loud noise.

“Come on,” Zayn ordered once Calvin and a few other men joined them. “That should’ve woken up more of his crew, and we need to find Louis.”

Harry nodded, taking Liam’s arm. “Lead the way, Zayn.”

~

Louis carefully creeped through the hallways, feeling Niall behind him. They managed to find an open window, allowing them easy access into the castle.

“Where do you think Harry is?” the beta asked.

Louis looked down at his compass, frowning as the needle continued to move. “I think Harry is walking somewhere,” he murmured.

They continued to weave through the hallways, mindful of who they could run into. Louis held Niall back as they heard some voices approaching them, his sword ready to attack if provoked.

The voices got closer, and right as they turned the corner, Louis jumped in front of whoever it was, holding the blade across their neck.

“Captain?” he heard Zayn saw, his arms up in surrender.

“Sorry mate,” he sighed. “I thought-”

“Louis?” he heard a gasp in a familiar voice “Louis!”

The alpha dropped his sword until he crashed into the omega’s arms, hugging him tightly.

“Oh my love,” Louis cried, feeling the rush of tears down his face. “You’re okay. You’re safe now.” He scented him, crying even harder as he felt him in his arms for the first time in what felt like years.

“Louis,” he heard Harry cry against him. “You came for me.”

“As if I could ever abandon you,” Louis answered. They held each other for a few more moments, until they could hear someone coughing.

“I hate to interrupt the moment,” Zayn said. “But we need to get out of here before Captain Roberts finds us.”

Louis nodded, grabbing Harry’s hand. “Let’s go then.”

It was hard to navigate the castle in the darkness, somehow avoiding all of the captain’s men as they ran around, but finally the door was in sight, moonlight streaming in through it’s small window.

“We’re free,” Harry whispered, squeezing Louis’ hand as they walked towards it.

“Not so fast,” came a voice. They all turned to see Captain Roberts standing at the top of the stairwell, holding his sword to Liam’s neck.

“Let him go!” Harry cried out.

Louis realized he must have lost him during one of the hallways, but he assumed Zayn was protecting him, and as he looked around, he couldn’t find his first mate either.

The captain shook his head. “Not until you walk over there and pour the liquid over your bond mark, Harry. We had it made hot and ready for you, and if you hadn’t escaped your room, you’d already be unbonded. I guess you just wanted to let your alpha see as well.”

All of their eyes traveled to the pot sitting on the table, the liquid boiling in it.

“It will kill him!” Louis yelled. He knew these potions were never safe, and even if Harry did survive, it would leave his skin with burns all over his body.

“He’s my friend, Louis,” the omega cried, letting go of Louis’ hand. “I can’t let him die because of me.”

Louis lunged to stop him, but Calvin held him back. “He made his decision, captain,” he whispered. “You’ll only make him feel worse.”

Harry slowly walked over to the table, looking down at the liquid. Louis was shaking, already fearing how painful it will be for both of them. They were soulmates, bond mark or not, but losing his mate would be enough to kill him as well.

He couldn’t live in this world without Harry. He couldn’t.

With a trembling hand, Harry reached over to take the ladle, dipping it into the pot.

“That’s it,” Captain Roberts said, “now pour it over your-”

He suddenly stopped talking, and they all looked up to see Zayn behind him, a sword coming out of the captain’s chest as Liam stood next to him. Zayn pulled it out and thrust it into his chest again, blood now coming out of his mouth.

“Don’t,” Zayn said, “touch my omega ever again.” And with that, he kicked his lifeless body down the steps until it landed in front of Louis. He stepped over him as he ran over to Harry, who was still shaking from what he almost did.

“I’m sorry Louis I couldn’t let-” he stuttered out. “He’s like a brother-”

“No. No,” Louis soothed, taking him in his arms. “I know. Our friends are like family, and they put their lives on the line for you as well. You did the right thing. But promise me, this is the last time you will ever be so self-sacrificing, okay?”

Harry nodded. “Thank you,” the omega whispered, burying himself against his chest.

It was over. He now had Harry alive in his arms, and that’s all Louis cared about.

~ 

As the sun came up, Louis couldn’t let go of Harry as they sat on the beach. They were nestled under a blanket Liam had brought, Harry leaning on his shoulder as they sat there. They retreated back to their camp on the other side of the island, resting there until it was time to get back on the Red Sparrow.

“I thought I had lost you,” Louis whispered, bringing their heads together. “I couldn’t bare it.”

“I thought I was never going to see you again, Louis,” Harry whimpered, itching to get as close to him, inhaling as much of his scent as he could.

“You’re mine forever,” Louis said. “We can’t go back to Saint Dominic though. Well, at least I can’t. I’m an escaped prisoner now.”

“Well,” Harry sighed, looking into his eyes. “I guess I won’t go back to that island for a while.”

“What?” Louis said. “But Harry, that’s your home.”

As if he had a home without Louis by his side.

“My home is wherever you are, Louis. If that’s on a ship just floating in the ocean, then so be it. As long as I’m with you, I don’t care where I am.”

Louis leaned over to kiss him, Harry sighing in pleasure.

“Captain?” came a voice near them, looking over to see Zayn approaching.

“What’s wrong?”

“We have to talk about what to do with the Black Skull. His crew has been asking what they need to do now that he’s dead.”

Louis nodded. “Well, you know how we’re all retired from pirating right? I’m going to need a few ships for my cargo business. And given that I don’t want to leave Harry alone in Saint Dominic, I’ll need someone to sail for me,” he said as he stood up. “And the only one I trust is you.”

Zayn blinked back at him. “Are you serious, Louis?”

“Calvin can mind your tavern when you’re not there, but I think you miss the sea more than I do. Hell, you can even take Liam along if you want.”

Harry looked over at the omega, who was listening just as intently as he was.

“So will you take it?” Louis asked.

“I will,” Zayn grinned. They all cheered as they hugged, Harry going to Liam as well to congratulate him.

“So go,” Louis nodded towards the other ship. “Take her for spin before you change her sails and meet us back in Saint Dominic within the next month.”

“Are you ready, Liam?” Zayn asked, offering his hand.

Liam looked over at Harry, who nodded. “You deserve to go, my friend.”

“Go Liam!” Niall said as well, running over to hug him.

“I’ll be back in time for…” he looked around at the men as he lowered his voice, “you know.”

Harry’s eyes widened, smiling as he remembered. “Of course you will,” he whispered. “Now go!” he said after the three of them hugged, holding onto Niall as they watched Liam run to Zayn.

Louis put a hand around Harry’s shoulders as they watched the pair walk along the sand hand in hand, ready to start their adventures.

~

“Captain?” Stan called out, stopping Harry and Louis before they retired to the cabin. He had a pigeon in hand, happily awaiting to fly away. “I’m sending a message back to Saint Dominic. Do I send something from you as well?”

Louis looked over at Harry. “Anything to send, love?”

“You can have a message sent to Lord Tomlinson saying that I will not return unless Louis is pardoned.”

Stan grinned. “It would be my pleasure.”

Harry giggled as Louis opened the door for him, both of them walking inside as he closed it.

Water that was warmed by the fire was brought in for their bath, undressing each other before they got in together, the water feeling heavenly against his body. He watched as Louis threw in some rose petals into the water from a jar next to the bath.

“Roses for my rose,” he whispered as he held one up against Harry’s lips.

“Always will be,” Harry murmured, reaching up to touch his necklace. He had finally put it on again, hiding it amongst his things while he was captured so it wouldn’t be taken away. He cared about it too much to lose it.

“And what is this?” Louis said as he held up his arm as he sponged him down. “Did you get tattooed?”

Harry shook his head. “The sea witch who gave you the compass found me aboard the Black Skull. She said a compass needs a ship so…” he trailed off as Louis brushed his fingers against it. “I’ll always have your ship with me.”

“My Red Sparrow,” he whispered with a smile.

“And,” Harry sighed. “She told me to give you a message.”

“A message?” Louis repeated. “What?”

“That your parents are very proud of who you have become and that they love you very much.”

Louis smile faded. “She said that?”

Harry nodded. “Your parents might not have been there while you were alive, but they’re still watching over you. And they love who you’ve become.”

Louis took a deep breath, wiping a tear that fell down his cheek. “Ever since I knew I was an orphan, I thought I would never get to have a family. I guess they sent me to you so I could.”

“And there’s going to be more of us,” Harry said, hardly able to contain his joy.

“What are you talking about?” Louis whispered.

“You knotted me very well in that jail cell,” Harry began, his voice heavy with emotion, “and since we were both in our cycles….”

“You’re expecting a pup?” Louis cried, looking down at his stomach.

“Yes!” Harry cried out. “We’re going to be parents, Louis! We’re going to have a family.”

The alpha leaned over to take Harry in his arms, kissing him. “No wonder you smelled more like vanilla than roses,” he said against his lips. “I thought I was going crazy, not being able to smell my omega right.”

“You weren't wrong," he giggled. "But Louis,” the omega said bashfully, “there is something I have missed a lot.”

“Oh?” Louis said, breath hitching as Harry’s hand wandered under the water to grab his hardening cock.

“Before this all started,” Harry continued, running his hand over his length, “I was promised a night of love making. And well…”

“You don’t have to tell me twice, love,” Louis grinned.

Quickly drying themselves as they got out of the tub, Louis carried the omega to his bed. He took his time eating him out, Harry crying out with every thrust of his tongue against his hole, and when Louis was deep inside him, Harry couldn’t care less that his moans might be heard around the entire ship.

He had his husband back, and he was going to enjoy every second of their lives together, no matter what it was. Because as they came down from their highs together, and he stared into those crystal-clear blue eyes once more, he knew their lives would only get better from here. The worst was truly behind them.

~

And things did get better. Once they got word that Louis was given a pardon and would never be brought to jail for piracy charges, they both went back to Saint Dominic, happy to finally start their lives together as bonded mates.

Andrew and Charles were officially divorced by then, Charles being sent back to England to explain what happened to his parents. There was a rumor that he was to be put in a monastery, but Harry couldn’t be bothered to find out if it was true.

Andrew came to apologize to Louis, begging for their forgiveness over his treatment of them. “I don’t want any more hard feelings between us,” he had told Louis, “I may not have appreciated Harry when I had him, but I’m glad he’s found someone who has, and I guess it’s a good thing it was my own brother.”

And they parted as friends as Andrew went back to Europe, hoping to find an omega worthy of his time.

Lady Catherine came to visit them as well, giving Louis a chest of his father’s things, hoping he could find some use for it. And while Harry rummaged through some old letters, he discovered that Lord Tomlinson and Mr. Stevenson’s relationship may have been more than just a friendship. 

“It is true,” Mr. George had said when they confronted him with the letters. "I was your father’s mate, like your mother. He loved us both. Kept us well loved. I knew him since we were children, our mothers introducing us. When he presented as an alpha, I… helped him. And our relationship started there.”

Louis was less than thrilled to know so much of his father’s amorous life based on the detailed letters, but he found comfort in knowing Mr. George did love him as his own son because of the relationship with his father. After all, he was going to be a grandfather when his pup was born.

And Harry? Well, he was more than happy to have a husband doting on him, being extra careful around him as his stomach grew, both of them eager to meet their child. He had the alpha he always wanted, and in turn he was giving his alpha the family he craved. What more could he ask for?

**One year later.**

“Anne Marie, can you say ‘banana’?” Niall said. The little girl gurgled with laughter. “Well that’s not it. Can you say ‘pastry’? You wouldn't even have been born if it wasn't for me, you know.”

“I'm pretty sure Louis and I had more to do with their making," Harry giggled. "Are you sure you can take care of them, though?” he said as he watched them, leaning over to place a kiss on his daughter’s head.

“Harry,” his friend answered, “your mum and sister are coming over later as well, along with Zayn and Liam. I think I can handle an hour or two alone with my godchildren.”

“Of course he can,” Louis said, carrying William George with one hand before handing him to Niall. “Because he knows I’ll kill him if anything happens to our children.”

“Exactly,” Niall agreed, even a little uneasily, he balanced his goddaughter on one knee and her brother on the other. “Now just go before you miss the sunset, you lovebirds.”

“He’s right,” Louis said as he wrapped an arm around his mate. “Let’s get going, love.”

“Alright,” Harry smiled, leaning over to peck his lips, eliciting a groan from Niall. “Let’s go then.”

~

“Have I told you how pretty you are?” Louis asked in a quiet whisper. The sun was finally setting in the distance, it’s golden rays creating a pink and orange sky against the sea line.

“Only all the time,” Harry giggled into his chest. They were laying on a sheet they had brought, Louis sitting up as Harry lay in between his legs.

“You’ve given me the greatest joys in my life,” Louis said as he kissed his head. “I never thought being a father was in the cards for me. And that’s why you deserve this,” he said, holding out a golden ring. It had a red ruby in the center of it, matching the rose necklace that Louis had given him earlier in their relationship.

“What’s this?” Harry whispered, eyes wide as he stared at the ring.

“Well,” Louis began. “you told me you were proposed to on his spot, and later your heart was broken by that man. And then when you finally married an alpha, you actually proposed to me and our marriage didn’t start as that conventional in the first place. This is me making it right.”

“Oh, Louis,” he swallowed, trying to keep the tears in his eyes at bay.

“Harry, even though you’ve already given me two gorgeous children and are my husband, will you spend the rest of your life with me, the one person who loves you more than life itself?”

Tears were running down the omega’s face now. “Yes! Yes of course,” he cried out, turning around to hug him tightly as he buried his face in his neck. Somehow it turned into a kiss, and the kiss evolved into Harry being on his back as Louis laid on top of him.

“I think,” Harry whispered as Louis pulled back. “We should have another pup to celebrate.”

“You do?” Louis asked carefully, barely trying to keep the excitement from his voice.

“With the way you knot me I wouldn’t be surprised if I have twins yet again,” Harry giggled as he tossed Louis’ shirt to the side.  

“And at least these won’t be made in a jail cell,” Louis chuckled, unbuttoning Harry’s trousers.

“That’s all behind us,” Harry said with a grin, slipping his hands inside his alpha’s pants, cupping his bare bum to bring him closer “and now we can spend our days making new memories.”

“Or pups,” Louis grinned, leaning down to lap his tongue over his bond mark.

And Harry couldn’t even respond, too lost in the pleasure his alpha was giving him. He was fine with either option; pups, memories, anything. He was a ship without a heading for too long, and now he finally found the compass he needed all this time.

**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to reblog the [fic cover](https://goldbootsandvans.tumblr.com/post/185152551153/si-pudiera-volar-68k-by-messofgorgeouschaos) or [fic post](https://goldbootsandvans.tumblr.com/post/187328216193/si-pudiera-volar-by-messofgorgeouschaos-68k) if you enjoyed :)


End file.
